SD Gundam Force: Book 7
by Cybertoy00
Summary: NOVELIZATION: The Gundam Force comes to Ark, ready to fight Kibaomaru! But they soon learn that in order to prevail, they must unite not just their team, but also the entire land! But can they do that in a place where everyone wants to fight?
1. Prologue

**Superior Defender Gundam Force**

Book 7

_The War of Ark_

Based on _SD Gundam Force _episodes 42-48.

Property of Bandai and Sunrise

_This is Shute, reporting in!_

_After being captured by Kibaomaru, Princess Rele and I were almost handed over to Professor Gerbera and the Dark Axis._

_But Kibaomaru continued to hold us hostage, and brought us with him to Ark, in order to lure out the other Gundam Force members._

_I wonder what happened to Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Genkimaru?_

_I've got a feeling there's going to be a terrible battle in Ark…_

_Captain, please hurry with your repairs and get back here! We need you!_


	2. WarTorn Ark!

Chapter 1: War-Torn Ark!

Bakunetsumaru stared at the intense battle waging before him. Watching the two armies fight was almost nostalgic for him. How strange it was now to watch warriors fight with swords instead of magic and machinery.

How long had it been since he was here? Too long, in his opinion. Ever since the SDG's Dimensional Transport Device had accidentally transported him to the city of Neotopia in another dimension, he had yearned for his homeland.

For Ark.

And now, after defending the land of the new friends he made in Neotopia from the menace of the Dark Axis, he had set out to return. And after many bumps along the way, he had finally arrived.

As he and his companion, Zero the Winged Knight of Lacroa, watched the battle taking place, their eyes were drawn to the gigantic castle behind the army of red-armored soldiers. It consisted of four smaller towers at the corners and one larger structure in the middle, all set on massive tank treads. And on each tower were a different giant weapon, a hammer, a mace, a blade-fan, and a claw. The hammer on the forward-right tower slam down, sending enemies that were not flattened flying completely. On the castle's forward-left castle, a party of enemy soldiers got to close. The giant mace at that tower began to spin before swinging down and through the enemies, knocking them away. Their screams filled the air as the spikes dug into them.

Behind, a couple dozen tried to take the rear of the castle. Arming their crossbows, they sent flurry after flurry of arrows a flying at the back-right tower. Unfortunately, the sword-fan began to spin, deflecting the arrows and keeping them from hitting. Those who attacked the back-left tower fared no better. The crane-maneuvered claw kept dropping down and picking up soldiers by the bunch, and then throwing them away. It wasn't long until the castle's enemies fled, chased by the multiple cannons set on the castle's walls. Their grey armor did little to protect them.

Bakunetsumaru nodded at this. "Good. _Tenchijo_ has them on the run."

Zero looked at him and asked, "So that armored structure is called _Tenchijo_?"

Bakunetsumaru looked back and said, (With a hint of pride) "Yes, it's amazing, isn't it? It's the castle of Lord Buritenmaru, the only warrior powerful enough to oppose Kibaomaru. I was stationed in that castle when I was fighting Kibaomaru's troops."

Kibaomaru was the Musha Gundam warlord who joined with the Dark Axis in order to conquer Ark. For this Buritenmaru to be able to fight against him, Zero thought, he must be very powerful. And with a castle like that, it was no wonder.

"_Look!_" Bakunetsumaru cried, pointing.

Above the entrance to the main structure of _Tenchijo _was a golden sculpture of a demon head, except now the 'mouth' had opened up to reveal a cannon barrel with a green light in the barrel.

"He's armed his Emblem Cannon!" Bakunetsumaru said excitedly, "He's going to blow a hole in the enemy frontline!"

True to Bakunetsumaru's words, the Emblem Cannon fired, sending a bright orange ball flying high in the air. It landed in the middle of the retreating army, causing an explosion so large that Zero actually felt the sound rock in his ears. Out of the smoke appeared an brief image of a yellow pentagon, with a black tree-like figure inside.

Bakunetsumaru gasped. _That sign!_

"You're right," Zero said, not paying attention to the actual emblem. "That's a very powerful weapon!"

"…What? No!"

Zero turned to Bakunetsumaru, confused. The Musha Gundam had a look of horror on his once-proud face.

The samurai pointed a shaky finger. "That's…_Kibaomaru's _family emblem!"

"_What?_" Zero cried, looking again as _Tenchijo_ fired the Emblem Cannon again. The symbol that appeared out of the following explosion matched that of one a Musha Gundam serving the Dark Axis bore when he attacked Neotopia some time before.

"That means…" Bakunetsumaru's train of thought derailed than reach the obvious conclusion. Instead, he pointed towards _Tenchijo. _"Look there! Up at the top of the castle!"

Zero followed Bakunetsumaru's gaze and saw that at the very top of the castle's central building was a holographic banner, bearing the Kibao emblem.

"That's Kibaomaru's flag!" Bakunetsumaru shouted, and pointed back down at the battlefield. "And those troops belong to the Dark Axis…They're Zako Busshis!"

Zero realized that the smaller, dark grey warriors fighting with the red soldiers, as far as he could tell at this distance, had mouthpieces similar to the Zako Soldiers employed by the Dark Axis. As he watched the 'Zakobusshis' and the red normal soldiers chase after the grey army, he saw Bakunetsumaru's hand point up towards a black dot in the distance.

"And up there is Kibaomaru's chariot, _Oshogo!_"

As the dot came in closer, Zero recognized it as the one Kibaomaru wore when attacked the Gundam Force's flagship _Gundamusai _in the Minov Boundary Sea.

"Yes, there he is!" He replied, and his eyes widened when he saw that Kibaomaru had passengers. "And look! He's captured the princess and Shute!"

The two Gundams watched as _Oshogo _flew towards _Tenchijo_ before disappearing behind it.

Bakunetsumaru began to run towards the castle. "I've got you this time, Kibaomaru! _You won't get away!_"

Zero would have liked to gone after him, but he had something to take care of. Following their escape from the Minov Boundary Sea, the child Musha Gundam Genkimaru had fallen asleep, having used up his energy creating the portal. To help protect him, Zero had placed the snoozing Musha inside a blue bubble for protection. Now he was hiding that bubble behind a pile of rocks where he stood in hopes that no one would notice him.

_Hang on, princess, _Zero thought, _I'm coming to your rescue!_

-z-

As Kibaomaru halted _Oshogo_'s twin mecha-horses at _Tenchijo_, the moving castle continued its movement. By then it had reached a tall fence made up of large bamboo poles. However, they might as well be constructed out of toothpicks, as _Tenchijo _easily plowed through it. As the bamboo fell to _Tenchijo_'s might, so did the lookouts posted next to the spot the castle was using as an entrance point.

"They broke through our fifth line!" A Buriten captain yelled, "Everyone! Retreat to the fourth line!"

As the Buriten army retreated, Zero flew towards the castle.

"_Princess!_" He yelled.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the castle's giant mace swing at him, which allowed the Winged Knight to dodge it just in time. Looking to the mace-tower's top, he saw that there was another, man-sized, spiked ball sitting on the tower's top. Curious, he floated toward's it. Once he got close enough, he saw the ball split open to reveal a Musha Gundam inside of it!

On the ground, Bakunetsumaru continued to charge towards the castle when the castle's hammer forced him to jump back. Unsheathing his two _katana_, he yelled, "I'm Bakunetsumaru, the Blazing Samurai! I'm here for that coward, Kibaomaru!"

From the top of the hammer-tower, a gruff voice shouted back, "Oh, yeah? I've never heard of you! Let's see if you can live up to that!" The hammer moved out of the way to show a Musha Gundam standing on top of the tower.

"Wait a minute," Bakunetsumaru cried, squinting. "Who are _you?_"

"Me?" The warrior chuckled. He looked twice as tall as Bakunetsumaru, with broad shoulders, dark purple armor, and held a hammer with a head as big as his body! "My name is…" A series of Japanese characters floated by and he said, "_Bakuhamaru! The Undefeated!_"

Then a blur zipped by in the air. Then again. And again. It stopped on the blade tower, revealing a sleek Musha Gundam with a definite avian theme to him, carrying a large curved sword. Like Bakuhamaru, his armor was purple. "_Mokinmaru! Sword of Heaven!_"

On the claw tower, another Musha Gundam in purple armor was seen. This one, however, had huge claws with gun barrels for forearms, and drum-like cannons on his back. "_Kijumaru! Battle Beast!_"

The Musha Gundam in the spike ball did a twirl before opening himself up completely. "_Haganemaru, Iron Sphere!_"

The four Musha Gundams struck poses. "We're Kibaomaru's elite force!" They said together, "_The Kibao Horde!_"

Zero stared at them. _I can't believe this! _

"This castle belongs to Lord Buritenmaru!" Bakunetsumaru yelled.

Bakuhamaru smirked. "Not anymore it doesn't! We captured it in battle some time ago. We borrowed twenty-nine Big-Zams- those huge, mobile fighting units- from the Dark Axis. We lost most of them in the fight, but it was worth it!"

"You're lease on this castle is up!" Bakunetsumaru yelled, charging forward. Slashing his swords, he released an X-shaped blast of fire at the tower's guardian. "Prepare to be evicted!"

"We'll see about that!" The larger Musha Gundam yelled, "You don't know how powerful we are, foolish samurai! _Bakuhammer!_"

Bakuhamaru swung his gigantic hammer against the fiery X, and struck it so hard that the flames instantly dissipated. A purple ball of energy with a Japanese _kanji _inside appeared besides the warrior, and the Undefeated batted it with his hammer like a golf ball, sending several balls of energy at Bakunetsumaru. The Blazing Samaru was struck in the chest and sent flying over the next defense line, crying out in pain.

Zero, meanwhile, had avoided being hit by the opposite tower's giant mace. But he was now in clear sight of Haganemaru.

"_Hagane Iron Sphere!_" The warrior yelled, closing himself into his spiked ball. He shot forward spinning rapidly, and rammed Zero in the chest. Gagging from both the impact and having the wind knocked out of him, the Winged Knight was also sent flying over the defense line. He landed next to Bakunetsumaru, who had just pulled himself out of the dirt.

Groaning, Zero got up and said, "That castle is quite a weapon… I must say, I'm not sure the two of us alone have the firepower to defeat it."

Bakunetsumaru stared at the moving castle and nodded firmly. "We have no choice. We'll have to ask Lord Buritenmaru for his help."

Zero looked inquisitively at his friend. "Can we trust this samurai?" It sounded like Bakunetsumaru did not like doing it.

"He's a brave warrior who once ruled half of Ark," Bakunetsumaru explained. He was just embarrassed about having to ask his lord and master for help after being missing for so long. He went on to say, "He's able to wear the legendary _Bakushin_ Armor, worn only by those with a pure heart. He can also use the _Tanega _Rifle _Tancho _Crane!"

Zero had a vision of an adult Musha Gundam wearing glorious, ornate armor and carrying a giant gun the size of a tree over his shoulder.

A voice behind spoke up. "Hey, what are you two doing here, hmm?"

Turning around, Bakunetsumaru and Zero saw that they were being approached by several soldiers. The Blazing Samarui recognized them as warriors in Buritenmaru's army.

The soldier in the middle narrowed his eyes and asked, "Spying for Kibaomaru?"

Bakunetsumaru stepped forward. "We are not spies!" He said indignantly, "I am Bakunetsumaru. Guide me to Lordd Buritenmaru's camp at once."

But the soldiers pointed their spears at them.

"You can't be Bakunetsumaru, he's long gone!" The first soldier said suspiciously, "He's a ghost!"

Bakunetsumaru's eyes bugged out. "_What?_" Had he been gone for so long that they had decided he was Killed In Action?

Zero, however, found this funny. Laughing, he said, "Then this guy here's in big trouble!"

Zero's laughter died in his throat as he saw another soldier march up carrying Genkimaru's blue bubble.

"As that one of their fellow spies?" One of the first soldiers asked.

"I found him hidden under a tree." The soldier replied.

Bakunetsumaru gasped. "Genkimaru!"

-z-

Somewhere else, a large white combat carrier fell from the sky and crashed nose-first into the ground. The _Gundamusai_, the flagship for the Gundam Force, proceeded to be stuck in the dirt, it's bow almost completely jammed while the rest of its body was suspended in the air from an angle, like a pitchfork thrown into the earth. At its top was a hole where the bridge should be. But that part had been forcibly removed by Kibaomaru during its previous flight. Luckily, this provided the ship's current occupants with a means to escape the ship. Bit by bit, a couple dozen mono-eyed robots tumbled from the opening, followed by a single Musha Gundam.

"Where are we…?" Zapper Zaku groaned, stumbling around as his eye spun. "This wasn't on the itinerary…"

As the red, larger robot wandered around in a daze, the rest of his pack followed him, just as dizzy as he was; sleek, blue, Grappler Gouf, tall and wide Destroyer Dom, and the small drones, the Zako Soldiers. On any other day, Grappler would be snarking about their situation, Destroyer would be making stupid comments, and the Zakos would be looking around for something to do. But as ragtag as their band was, they were all had of each other. Once members of the Dark Axis' invasion force, they had been forced on the run after the failed invasion of Neotopia, escaping capture from the SDG's forces, stowing away on the ship, and generally being bounced around by fate like a tennis ball in a dryer.

None of them were thinking about this, however, as they were all too busy suffering from motion sickness.

Musha Gundam ninja Cobramaru wasn't thinking about it, either. He was too busy looking around at the local flora. The site of some nearby bamboo forests and a large pine tree were making him very nervous.

_I don't believe it…we _can't _be here! _The Castle-Conqueror thought frantically, _This must be some mistake!_

There came from shouts from Zapper's group, and Cobramaru dived into the shadows of the tree. Peeking out from behind, he saw what had upset them; a barren valley, pocked with craters and refuge, littered with giant green battle tanks that looked like snake heads with chicken-legs- Big-Zams.

_Just as I thought…_ Cobramaru mused, _It's Ark!_ Then the ground began to shake. _Time to go!_

Cobramaru rushed off, leaving Zapper's gang to deal with their latest emergency- namely, the Big-Zam they were standing on. As the super-tank rose up onto its feet, its giant mono-eye glowed…

"Who's driving this thing!"

-z-

The Buriten warriors led Zero, Bakunetsumar and Genkimaru- who was still asleep- to a camp ground built at the very end of the valley.

The doors to the camp opened, and Zero gasped. At the end of the camp in the center was a fenced-off area. And in it was something that looked like a gigantic hilt of a sword that had been planted in the ground. Wrapped around it was a ceremonial rope, with talismans hanging all around.

"What is that hgue sword?" Zero asked, "It's unbelievable!"

"It's the sword of Musha Dai-Shinshou, the _Dairyogoku _Sword." Bakunetsumaru answered as they marched towards the fenced-off area. "Lord Buritenmaru must have set up this camp in order to protect it."

The Gundam Force members were marched into the fenced-off area, where they came up to three figures standing at the base of the sword, with a line of soldiers- called Nobusshi, Zero learned- standing on either side of them, bearing spears. The three at the end were two Nobusshis and a Musha Gundam. The two Nobusshi, clad in blue and yellow armor, respectively, were clearly generals in the Buriten army, as evidenced by their conical hats.

Zero stared at the long object the two generals were holding. "And is that a _gun _they're holding?" It looked as long as a car! If Buritenmaru could wield _that_, he must be a force to be reckoned with!

"The _Tanega _Rifle _Tancho Crane_." Bakunetsumaru explained.

A flickering sound reached Zero's ears, like embers. Turning, he saw to the left a bonfire. Upon further scrutinizing, he realized that there was a suit of samurai armor inside of it!

"And _that-_" Bakunetsumaru said humbly, "Is the Armor of _Bakushin. _When I was young, I saw Lord Buritenmaru wearing this armor. I will never forget what a stirring sight that was…how gallant he looked!"

Bakunetsumaru closed his eyes as nostalgia took hold. As he did, Zero turned and looked at the figure set between the generals, sitting on a seat behind the Rifle.

It was a tiny Musha Gundam, no bigger than Genkimaru. Unlike Genkimaru, this Musha was wizened with age, bore a white beard over his mouth, and wore a hat that seemed as tall as he was. His eyes were perpetually squinting, and he held a _Uchiha _fan in his hand.

"And who is that man?" Zero asked.

"Lord Buritenmaru himself!" Bakunetsumaru said proudly.

Zero ground, slumping. "We're doomed!"

"_Zero!_" Bakunetsumaru hissed. Stepping forward, he bowed to Buritenmaru and said, "My lord, it is I, Bakunetsumaru, returned from another dimension."

Buritenmaru stared at Bakunetsumaru, took a deep breath, and said, in a voice cracked from age, "_I don't believe you!_"

Bakunetsumaru looked up suddenly, his eyes bugging. _What?_

"Stop telling stories about other dimensions," the general in yellow armor, Kinkaku, scolded, "By our accounts you were taken down in battle."

"If not," The blue general, Ginkaku, sniffed, "Then you must have deserted."

"No!" Bakunetsumaru flustered, "That's an offensive accusation! A samurai never runs from battle!"

"I don't believe you!" Buritenmaru said firmly, "You can't be trusted!"

"Please!" Bakunetsumaru begged, "I swear to you, I'm Bakunetsumaru!"

The arguing reached Genkimaru's ears, waking the little Musha up. Yawning, he said, "That was a good nap."

Buritenmaru stared intently at the child.

Now that Genkimaru was awake, the magic bubble served no further purpose and popped. With a wild yell, the child Musha Gundam fell to the ground. Grumbling, he realized that all eyes were on him now.

"What? Who're you?" He asked, when his eyes widened. "Hey! I can't believe it, I'm in Ark! I must be dreaming!"

Laughing, the brat jumped to his feet and did an impromptu victory dance. As he turned, he came face to face with Buritenmaru.

"Wow! He's old!" Genkimaru cried, "Who're _you?_"

"Quiet, Genkimaru!" Bakunetsumaru hissed frantically, "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" The last thing he wanted was for this brat to offend Lord Buritenmaru, on top of everything else!

"No, or I wouldn't have asked," Genkimaru retorted, "Does _he _know who he's talking to?"

Buritenmaru raised an eyebrow. _This child…_

"I am Genkimaru!" the brat declared. Holding up his index finger, he cried, "Samurai Number One, got it?" He did a back flip and several characters appeared. "I'm the greatest warrior in the universe!" He realized that the character for KI was purple, as opposed to the other orange characters, and quickly swapped it for a different KI.

"I don't believe you, you can't be trusted!" Buritenmaru shouted.

At the sound of the old Musha's voice, the original KI popped back in front of the replacement, knocking Genkimaru off his feet. The Nobusshi began to chatter wildly. It was the same KI Kibaomaru used to sign _his _name!

"He's a member of the Kibao Family!" One Nobusshi cried.

"The _Kibao _Family!" Zero exclaimed as he and Bakunetsumaru whirled on Genkimaru in shock. The little Musha began fidget wildly, hopping up and down on his feet, swinging his toy battle-ax around.

"No, I'm Kibaomaru's _enemy!_" Genkimaru yelled, "I'm not his son, that's crazy!"

Once those words were spoken, Genkimaru slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

"Surely you jest," Zero said, shaken. "Kibaomaru is your _father?_"

"That's not what I meant to say!" Genkimaru cried frantically, dancing on his feet again. His voice was starting to break up. "C'mon, that would be nuts, wouldn't it?"

Pulling back, Buritenmaru flung his fan at Genkimaru. "I don't believe you!"

Genkimaru instinctively brought up his axe to defend. When the fan struck the axe, the head flew off, revealing a dagger blade on the handle- and on the blade was an orange gemstone no bigger than a human's eye. And printed on the jewel was a familiar black symbol.

"Look!"

"That's the emblem of the Kibao Family!"

Genkimaru stared at it like it was a death sentence.

"This just can't be!" Bakunetsumaru cried.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Zero said.

But there was no more time for discussion. The three Gundams were surrounded by the Nobusshi, their spears pointed at them.

"Just as we thought!" Kinkaku said.

"They're spies for Kibaomaru!" Ginkaku said.

Buritenmaru nodded. "They can't be trusted!"

-z-

The Gundam Force members were taken outside the camp and towards the jail on the opposite side of the bamboo fence. It was hole in the ground, like a square box that had been built underground, with the opening covered by a iron fence which was held down by four large stones on each corner.

Such a thing meant nothing to Zero, who could use his magic to remove the rocks, but neither of the Musha Gundams beside him looked ready for a jailbreak. Sitting on some stones in the jail, they both looked at the ground. No doubt the revelations earlier weighed heavily in the minds.

"Kibaomaru is a traitor to Ark," Genkimaru had said when Zero questioned him about his relation to the warlord, "I'm not one of his followers! He ever abandoned my mother without knowing I'd been born!"

"So Kibaomaru really _is _your father…" Bakunetsumaru murmured. That explained a few things. When they had first met, Genkimaru had been trying to kill Kibaomaru- and now he knew why. Not only did he feel neglected, but also dishonored that he shared the blood of the one who betrayed Ark to outsiders, the Dark Axis. Genkimaru had probably felt the only way to redeem himself was to finish Kibaomaru off himself.

But Zero felt that was a minor detail. Getting up, he said, "Whoever he is, right now we have to save the princess and Shute!"

Bakunetsumaru looked away. "I'm afraid I can't go with you?"

"Are you abandoning them!" Zero cried, shocked.

"No Musha Gundam abandons his comrades," Bakunetsumaru replied, "But I can't help rescue them right now! I _will _not leave here without first clearing my reputation!"

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked, bewildered. The well-being of the princess- and Shute- were in danger and all he cared about was his _reputation?_

Bakunetsumaru stared into Zero's eyes. "My friends think I'm nothing but a coward who ran away from the enemy. If I were to break out of this prison, they'd think I was simply running away again."

"You have to talk to them and make them understand!" Zero told him, but Bakunetsumaru simply shook his head.

"I'm afraid that talking will not be enough to make them understand, Zero," He said. Looking at Genkimaru, he said, "Genkimaru tells us he's not a follower of his father- and I believe him. Why? Because he's been fighting Kibaomaru and risking his life in the process!"

As the samurai spoke, Genkimaru began to shake a little, holding back tears. So they _did _believe him… Anyone connected with Kibaomaru was instantly dishonored by the rest of Ark, but these guys were sticking with him!

"It's not his words that convinced me, but his actions!" Bakunetsumaru continued, and looked back at Zero. "And that's how I'll convince Lord Buritenmaru of my courage and loyalty- by my actions! After that," He brought up a fist. "I'll rescue Shute and the princess!"

Zero nodded. He understood why Bakunetsumaru felt so determined to redeem himself in the eyes of his comrades. When the Winged Knight had returned to Lacroa with the Gundam Force, some survivors of the Dark Axis invasion did not trust him either, and it hurt so much.

"I understand," Zero said, "But I cannot wait for you to redeem your honor. There's no time to lose! _Mana!_"

Zero raised his arms, and in a bright flash of light, disappeared, leaving behind a gust of wind and a collection of violet rose petals. Bakunetsumaru watched in amazement as the wind and petals flew out of the prison, leaving behind an echo of Zero's voice.

"I'll take care of everything!"

-z-

The wind and petals blew around the camp until they gathered behind the flaming suit of armor next to the army leaders. Luckily, Buritenmaru and his generals were busy going over their strategy for the next battle, as well as comparing theories on how to fight _Tenchijo_, so none of them noticed Zero reappearing. Now in corporal form, the Winged Knight stared into the flickering flames, gazing at the metal suit hidden in the embers

_Ahh, the legendary armor that only the pure of heart can wear! _Zero thought, _In that case, I should have no trouble putting it on. _If Buritenmaru saw that Bakunetsumaru had brought someone who could wear his fabled armor, he would realize that none of them were servants for that scoundrel, Kibaomaru. As he reached for it, he couldn't help but think, _It _does _feel warm…_

-z-

Every warrior within fifty meters turned their heads towards Buritenmaru's clearing as an anguished howl of pain erupted into the sky.

-z-

Back in the jail, the Musha Gundams there watched as Zero, now wrapped in a straw mat, was unceremoniously tossed back in.

"Guess you got that rescue all wrapped up, huh?" Bakunetsumaru asked, sweating.

Zero, his head- the only part of him outside of his wrappings- completely black from soot, rolled away from Bakunetsumaru and coughed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Before anyone could move to free Zero, the dungeon began to shake as something outside rumbled, followed by the yells of many Nobusshi.

"What's that?" Bakunetsumaru asked, looking up towards the entrance.

Then the bars burst into flames as something hurtled down towards them. The Gundams only had enough time to register the incoming ballistic.

BOOM!

-z-

The jail exploded, propelling the Gundams up into the air. Screaming desperately, they flew over the defense line, landing inside the main camp. As Bakunetsumaru groaned and tried to get his bearings, the ground shook as a giant metal talon stomped right next to him.

"A Big-Zam!" Bakunetsumaru gasped, staring up at the tower mecha.

-z-

Inside the super-tanks cockpit, Zapper and the rest of his group screamed, yelled, and bickered as the revolving seat spun around, heedless of their uncoordinated instructions.

-z-

The Big-Zam mindlessly stumbled around the camp, randomly firing missiles in every direction. On the ground, Buritenmaru's army fought back, but their weapons proved useless. The arrows shot by their archers bounced off of the tank's heavy armor, and their spear-carriers and sword-wielders couldn't even put a nick where they struck. Not noticing their attacks, the Big-Zam continued to blunder about, almost bumping into the _Dairyoguko _Sword twice.

"My lord, we can handle this bully!" Kinkaku said, staring up at the Big-Zam.

"We can fight it off even without _Tenchijo!_" Ginkaku added, confident.

Buritenmaru began to mutter. "I was thinking… Erm, on the other hand…" Raising his voice, he croaked, "_Tanega Rifle Tancho Crane!_"

At his words, the sides at the Rifle's handle popped open, becoming foot rests, while a seat on the back popped out. Buritenmaru sat himself down and took hold of the trigger that popped up and looked into the crosshairs came with it. While the old codger no longer had the strength to hold the Rifle himself (Luckily, he had Kinkaku and Ginkaku for that), his sniping ability never left him, even though his eyesight was almost gone.

"Ready!" Kinkaku said.

"Set!" Ginkaku said.

Before they could do anything, however, the shockwave from one of the Big-Zam's closer stomps sent them flying in the air.

Spiral-eyed, Buritenmaru muttered "You can't be trusted…" before falling unconscious.

The Big-Zam wasn't finished, though. Bending down, its main cannon extended and began to glow purple as energy built up.

"Oh no!" Bakunetsumaru cried, jogging towards it. "If the camp is hit by that cannon, it'll be pulverized!"

Next to him, Zero declared, "I will not let that happen! _Vatras Sword!_"

A bright blue circle of magic appeared in the sky, covered in Lacroix runes. From it came an elegant shield, holding a claymore. The shield fell down towards Zero, who unfortunately was still stuck in his wrapping. The Winged Knight squirmed and fidgeted as his tools fell anticlimactically on the ground.

Bakunetsumaru and Genkimaru sweated.

The cannon was almost at full power…

Not far away, the air above a bamboo forest crackled, and a gateway, like a yellow jaw with a purple mouth, opened up. Something shot out from it and flew towards the camp. As the Big-Zam's cannon fired, the UFO put himself between the blast and Buritenmaru, and the backfire knocked the super-tank backwards.

"What was _that?_" Bakunetsumaru asked, climbing over the fence to the area. Behind him, Zero and Genkimaru clambered over with him, the Winged Knight tumbling to the ground. As the smoke cleared, they saw a Gundam standing in the center of the camp. It was taller than they were, with armor that was red, white and blue, and it had what looked like two curved booster rockets attached to its back. Sticking out of its back were two tube-like prongs. On its wrists were gauntlets that looked like blaster barrels. It carried a large rifle and shield, and on its angled shoulders were the emblems for the Gundam Force.

The Gundam said, "Dimensional transport complete."

Bakunetsumaru and Zero stared at it. They knew that voice! "_Captain Gundam!_"

The Gundam turned to them, and its faceplate opened, showing a human-like mouth and nose. "Two Gundam Force members are confirmed and in safe condition."

It _was _Captain! The last time they saw their leader was he had been sent to Neotopia, to be repaired after a fierce battle with the Dark Axis. And it looked like the SDG decided to go one step forward!

"Are we glad to see you!" Bakunetsumaru cried, happily.

Captain nodded. "Let's get down to business."

Powering up his rockets, Captain blasted off into the sky. His green targeting scope slid down over his right eye and he scanned the Big-Zam.

"Target locked on," He noted, "Initiating attack!"

Captain dived at the Big-Zam, firing his gun. His shots rained on the tank's armor and he swoop around it and back into the air above.

"Captain Gundam can fly now!" Zero gasped, entranced.

The Big-Zam fired another barrage of missiles. Captain held up his shield, which fired its own barrage of missles, before dropping it and darting to the side. He began to fire a barrage of bullets and lasers from his gun, helmet-mounted gun barrels, and wrist gauntlets and back-mounted poles, destroying the rest of the incoming missiles.

"That is cool!" Genkimaru cried, amazed.

But the Big-Zam wasn't done. It had one more trick up its armor. Its top opened up, revealing its most powerful weapon- It's special ultra-jumbo missile!

Seeing it, Captain threw his now empty gun aside. "All right! _Captain Gundam Hyper Mode activate!_" the panels on his rockets began to glow. The sides of his helmet opened up and began to gather in energy. A clear visor slid down over his eyes. "Ready to launch! _V-Attack, engage!_"

Captain's V-fin glowed before unleashing a V-shaped beam of energy that shot towards and threw the ultra-jumbo missile just as it launched. The Gundams on the ground watched as the Big-Zam was blasted backwards by the force of the resulting explosion, landing on its top behind the camp with a mighty thud. It's mono-eye shut down.

-z-

"Good," Zapper grunted, "It finally stopped spinning…"

-z-

Captain landed back on the ground. "Option F, depleted and disposed!" He announced as his boosters flew off. The sides along his helmet closed up, and his visor slid back up. "Full power mecha field test complete. Begin cool-down now!"

He heard footsteps and saw Bakunetsumaru, Zero, and Genkimaru rushing towards him.

"You've recovered!" Bakunetsumaru cried.

"Better than ever!" Captain replied, glad to his friends again.

"Elegant, Captain!" Zero applauded, "Looking good!"

Captain stared at the wrappings around Zero's body. Opening his faceplate, he said, "You don't look bac yourself, Zero."

Zero looked away, sweating.

"Someone destroyed that Big-Zam!"

"Look over there, my lord! Are _they _our heroes?"

The Gundam Force turned towards the voice and saw that Buritenmaru and his generals had woken up. They were looking in their direction. The tiny old noble had a thoughtful look in his…squint.

"Great!" Zero laughed.

"Now he'll trust us!" Bakunetsumaru cheered. Nudging Zero, he said, "I told you- actions speak louder than words!"

Zero nodded. "Yes!"

"Thank you! We're all in your debt!"

The Gundam Force stared as Buritenmaru and his top brass rushed by them, running up towards the defeated Big-Zam.

"You've proven your loyalty to our cause!" Ginkaku said.

"Yes! Lord Buritenmaru is most pleased with you two!" Kinkaku said.

They were talking to a pair of confused Nobusshi who had been inspecting the Big-Zam.

"Yes," Buritenmaru said, "Wonderful…I believe…"

The two Nobusshi exchanged looks before bowing. "Thank you, your grace!"

"But you've got it all wrong!" Bakunetsumaru babbled, flustered. "They didn't- We were the ones…!"

Zero sighed. Back to square one again.

Captain, however, had another problem. Looking around, he asked, "Where is Shute? And where is Princess Relehimana?"

The other Gundams exchanged worried looks.

"Well…" Zero muttered, "It's kind of a long story…"

-z-

In the main room of _Tenchijo_'s top floor, Shute and Princess Rele stood in front of Kibaomaru, his prisoners.

-end chapter 1-

A/n: Woo! And now we begin the final arc before the climax! Sorry it took so long, I was busy with courses. Anyway, I have some things to say.

I called Buritenmaru's fan a _uchiha_, but that's not a reference to another anime. According to my sources, a _uchiha _is a ceremonial fan nobles use to fan flames. A perfect thing for a wearer of flaming armor!

Also, about Buritenmaru's name. Like all Musha Gundams, it's a reference to the _G-Gundam _series, namely the John Bull Gundam, representing England. Buriten is the way the Japanese Katanaka characters are used to spell Britain. In fact, most fans spell the old Musha's name this way because that's how they heard it! Say it quickly…Buritenmaru! Britainmaru! See the difference? No? Didn't think so.

Also, what Bakuhamaru says after "I've never heard of you" was actually "Let's see if you can live up to your reputation as the Blazing Samurai!" But I felt this statement was contradictory. How could he think anyone could live up to a reputation he's never heard of?

Also, in the calls dub, Mokinmaru calls Sword of Raven, but in the original japanese, it's Heaven. I decided to switch it to the original because...I felt like it.

Peez review!


	3. Zako Zako Hour 28

Chapter 1.5: Zako Zako Hour

In the engine room of the _Gundamusai_, the iron curtain, like a garage door, rose up, showing a stage on which stood three Zako Soldiers, each holding a microphone, one yellow and pyramid-shaped, one red and round, and one that was blue and box-shaped. Behind them was a large screen.

"Ladies and gentlebots, welcome to the Zako Zako Hour!" Said Red Mic Zako, bowing with the other two. "Today's meeting is all about, all together now…"

He and other Zakos chimed in to say, "_How Effective Are The Big-Zams We Have In Ark?_"

"Zako," Red Mic said, "Let me define Big-Zam; It's the most state-of-the-art weapon of the Dark Axis."

"One of the proudest moments in Zako history was when a Big-Zam almost wiped out the SDG headquarters!" Blue Mic squealed, "If Zapper Zaku hand't been in charge, we would've conquered Neotopia by now! But alas, that Big-Zam bit the dust."

"But that was just _one!_" the hosts cried, "They were twenty-nine Big-Zams in the land of Ark!"

"What a surprise!" Red Mic said, "I never knew the Dark Axis _had _twenty-nine Big-Zams! What power!"

Red Mic and Blue Mic looked at each other eagerly. "Think what we could do with those Big-Zams!"

"What?" Yellow Mic asked.

"Are you kidding?" Red Mic asked.

"All those Big-Zams…?" Blue Mic asked.

"We'd be _invincible!_" Red Mic and Blue Mic cheered.

"Not really." Yellow Mic said.

"Get outta here!" Red Mic cried, pointing at Yellow Mic. "What are you saying, Zako?"

"Well," Yellow Mic began awkwardly, "The ones in Ark were all destroyed." The screen showed the valley of ruined Big-Zams.

"_What!_" Red Mic and Blue Mic cried, falling down the abyss of despair.

"You're right!" Whimpered Red Mic.

"This is disasterous!" Blue Mic wailed, "They're the best weapons in our stockpile, how could this have happened!"

Cobramaru dropped down from the ceiling onto the stage and said, "Those twenty-nine Big-Zams were destroyed in the battle to capture _Tenchijo _from Lord Buritenmaru."

"_What?_" All three Zakos fell down the abyss of despair this time.

As the screen showed a comparison between the Big-Zams and _Tenchijo_, Red Mic asked, "You want us believe that twenty-nine Big-Zams were destroyed trying to capture _one _armored castle?"

Cobramaru nodded. "That's right!"

"_Nooo!_" The Zakos fell down the abyss of despair again.

"You mean the same castle that used to be controlled by the old, feeble Lord Buritenmaru?" Blue Mic asked as Buritenmaru's picture appeared on the screen.

Cobramaru nodded again. "That's right!"

The Zakos fell down the abyss of despair. Again. "_We're getting dizzy!_"

"This may be irrelevant," Yellow Mic said, "But I want to point out that the last Big-Zam that was destroyed had a pine tree growing on top of it. Zako."

"_Pine tree?_" Red Mic and Blue moaned, collapsing.

Yellow Mic then looked thoughtful. "Pine tree! That's why the hyper-mode Captain became so aggressive! He hates organics- like we do," He nodded. "That's my theory, Zako."

"Did we hear right?" Everyone else asked, and looked at the screen. It now showed Captain's new form.

"_Oh!_" Red Mic and Blue Mic cried, "You mean to say that Captain Gundam has a hyper-mode?"

Cobramaru felt a chill as he stared at Captain. "It takes more than new weapons to crush a Big-Zam all by yourself," He muttered bitterly. "Even _with _a hyper-mode!"

With a short "See ya!" Cobramaru leapt off-stage.

"What he's trying to explain is that it's not enough just to have a powerful weapon," Yellow Mic said, "It's important to have some kind of motivation, some reason to win the battle that's bigger than yourself!"

"You're absolutely right!" Red Mic said, "And when we find that reason, that can only mean one thing!"

The hosts punched the air. "We'll be winners too!"

The iron curtain slammed shut, and Yellow Mic's voice drifted out across the empty audience area.

"And if you're wondering what happened to Zapper Zaku and his troops, we think they captured by Lord Buritenmaru!"

-z-

In the dungeon-hole outside of the Buriten army's camp, Zapper squirmed as he, Grappler, Destroyer and the Zakos tried to adjust to their new, crowded surroundings.

"Could you give me a little space here, this cell's supposed to only hold six bodies!" He groaned.


	4. The Ultimate Challenge!

Chapter 2: Ultimate Challenge! Kibaomaru vs Shute!

Kibaomaru was not happy. "_Why, _Bakuhamaru? Why did you not report this to me immediately?"

In _Tenchijo_'s top main room on the top floor, Kibaomaru stood before a wall-mounted monitor which showed Bakuhmaru.

"My apologies, my lord." The Undefeated said, bowing his head in shame.

"You know very well I've been waiting for those Gundams!" Kibaomaru continued, fuming.

"Yes, sir."

The image on the screen changed from Bakuhamaru to some footage of the Gundams in question. Next to Kibaomaru, Shute and Rele watched the video of their failed assault on the castle.

_Zero, Bakunetsumaru…and Genkimaru, too! _Shute thought, relieved. _They're all here in Ark right now!_

Shute had been worried about his friends, ever since Kibaomaru had captured him and the princess. The last they had seen of them was in the Minov Boundary Sea, when a black hole-like crack had appeared in the boundary wall. It was good to see that they had escaped.

"Don't you know where they went?" Kibaomaru asked, irritated.

The screen went back to Bakuhamaru. "I am sorry, sir, no."

Kibaomaru clenched his fist in annoyance. "You drove out the ones I was waiting for…how _irritating!_"

"I'll search everywhere for them," Bakuhamaru said, "And deliver them personally!"

"_You're _duty is to insure the protection of _Tenchijo!_" Kibaomaru snapped, "Besides, I have already taken matters into my _own _hands."

As Kibaomaru spoke, Shute's eyes drifted over to his backpack. When Kibaomaru had captured him, he had taken it away from him. Now it lay on the other side of the room. Cautiously, he tiptoed towards it. Once he was close enough, Shute reached down for one of the straps. Before he could get it, a _shuriken _shot down from above and imbedded itself in the _tatami _mat. Shute jumped back in alarm, and a large, green robotic, snake-like thing landed on the floor, followed by a red one. They looked like snake tails, but the section where the heads used to be opened up like a mouth, with a serpent tongue sticking out, with three eyes on top and bottom. Shocked, Shute and Rele looked up to see a quartet of Musha Gundams wearing giant cobra hoods on the ceiling supports, each one red, blue, green, and yellow. The red and green were missing tails.

_Four Cobramarus?_ Shute thought, remembering that the ninja who frequently came to blows with the Gundam Force. He wore a hood like them, only purple…but unlike them, his body was black, a different color from his hood. These guys had matching uniforms.

"I recommend you not make any sudden moves." Kibaomaru said firmly.

-z-

Outside, it was business as usual for Ark. As _Tenchijo _approached another defense line, the Buriten army on the other side shot a barrage of arrows at the incoming castle. But it did little good. Laughing, Bakuhamaru moved his hammer around with blurring speed to block the arrows, while Haganemaru, safe in his giant spike-ball, snorted disdainfully at the shower of arrows. Mokinmaru became a spinning tornado of swordplay blocking the arrows that came at his tower. Kijumaru didn't bother to move, but stood still, his muscles tense, and hummed cheerfully as the arrows bounced off his armor.

It wasn't long before the moving castle broke through the defense line, sending the lookout stationed tumbling down with a scream. As the rest of the Buriten army fled, one Nobusshi stood up and stared at _Tenchijo_, awed by its size, to the point that he almost didn't regain his senses in time to avoid being crushed.

The cannons on _Tenchijo _fired, followed by shots from the Emblem Cannon. The sight of Nobusshi being sent flying were blocked by the images of Kibaomaru's emblem.

-z-

In the main room, Kibaomaru watched the battle on the wall-monitors.

"That's it, blow them away!" He chuckled, looking almost like a child watching cartoons. "Show them no mercy! Squash them all!"

Shute and Princess Rele also watched the battle, but their reactions were on the opposite scale of Kibaomaru's.

"That's _horrible!_" Shute cried, "You're so cruel, Kibaomaru! Stop! Stop it now!"

"_Be quiet!_" Kibaomaru thundered angrily.

Shute cringed. Turning from the screens, Princess Rele said to Kibaomaru, "Looking at your evil strategy, I can tell exactly what Ark would be like if you were its ruler!"

"Hmm. What's that?" Kibaomaru asked, intrigued.

"It would a merciless country, ruled only by greed!" Princess Rele said, "Such a barbaric country would be a dangerous place to live, and a threat to its friends and neighbors! You _must _change your political direction now, or this country will never achieve true peace."

"Princess," Shute began, "Is there any way I can stop this guy?"

Rele shook her head sadly. "No, Shute."

Shute groaned, slumping. He straightened immediately and Princess Rele gasped as the floor shook.

"A quake!" Shute cried, "Seems like we've had a whole bunch of these tremors since they've brought us to this place."

"Twelve, by my count." Princess Rele added.

Before any more could be said on the subject, one of the monitors switched a close-up of a Kibao Nobusshi captain.

"Reporting to Lord Kibaomaru with an update!" He said, "There was a report that a Big-Zam attacked the Buritenmaru army's main camp!"

"A Big-Zam?" Kibaomaru asked.

"It seems that one went out of control and invaded the main camp," The image changed to a shot of the downed-weapon. "But a soldier from Buritenmaru's army destroyed it!"

Kibaomaru nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Buritenmaru is someone to be reckoned with after all. Well, it wouldn't be fun if he didn't have _some _strength…"

-z-

High above the top of _Tenchijo_'s main tower, kept from flying into the wind by a steel tether was giant kite. Unlike normal kites, this one was strong enough to hold a person, as the Nobusshi standing on its platform could testify. He looked out and surveyed the surrounding land with a telescope.

"Huh?" the Nobusshi noticed something and increased magnification in that direction. Just barely, he could see what looked like sword. "Buritenmaru's main camp is now in firing range!"

-z-

When he got heard the news, Kibaomaru was ecstatic. He rushed towards the doors that led outside and threw them open.

"Good! My enemy is within my grasp!" He marched out, chuckling evilly. "Finally, the time has come. The decisive battle is near!"

"I believe he's _enjoying _this war!" Princess Rele remarked bitterly.

"Oh, man, this is getting really bad!" Shute muttered, "If only there was something we could do to stop this guy!"

Shute began to look around for something, anything, he could use against Kibaomaru. Something he could use for a club, something that made noise, _anything _that would distract Kibaomaru. And then he saw it.

_Shogi board! _Shute thought, and remembered seeing one on Kibaomaru's platform in the Dark Axis base. Excited, he looked to the princess and said, "Princess Rele! I think I found something I can do!"

Princess Rele looked abck at him, confused.

"Hey, Kibaomaru, fight me!" Shute shouted.

Kibaomaru whirled around abruptly. "What did you say?"

He calmed down when he saw Shute pointing towards his _shogi _set.

Kibaomaru chuckled. "You play _shogi?_"

"I used to play with my dad all the time!" Shute replied, "Well?"

Kibaomaru began to walk back into the room. "You actually believe that you can beat me?"

"If _I _win," Shute said, marching up to the warlord. "You'll stop the advance of _Tenchijo _now!"

Kibaomaru laughed. "Well, I see what's in it for you. You can't stand up to me in battle, so you want to sit down and play a little game!" He smirked. "Fair enough. I like your attitude."

Turning around, he bellowed, "_Hold the advance! Stop _Tenchijo!"

And just like that, the castle's tank treads stopped moving, and the mighty structure came to a grinding halt.

"I decided to have some fun before the decisive battle with Buritenmaru." Kibaomaru said in answer to unspoken, but clearly thought out, questions.

"Are you stopping the castle even before playing _shogi?_" Shute asked, walking up to Kibaomaru.

"I decided to stop the castle for you until the game ends," Kibaomaru said evenly, "However, the outcome is certain," He chuckled and faced Shute. " Let's play!"

-z-

Bakuhamaru managed to climb back into his position, a look of absolute fury on his face. The castle's abrupt halt had caused him to fall off.

"What's going?" He demanded loudly, "We're right in front of Buritenmaru's main camp! _Why are we stopping the castle!_"

-z-

"I'm familiar with this," Princess Rele said, watching Kibaomaru and Shute set up their game. "_Shogi _is like an ancient chess game in Lacroa where you win by capturing your opponent's king. In other words, it is a simulation of a war."

Kibaomaru stood on side of the board, while Shute sat on a stack of cushions on the other side.

"It looks like the _shogi _rules in your country and in Ark are exactly the same," Kibaomaru observed, "Which is too bad for you, since I never lose, because no one can match my technique!"

"Well, you've never played against me before," Shute shot back, "So, what do you we get this party started?"

Kibaomaru nodded, and said, "Every time I win a battle, I will take one cushion away from you. And you have my word, until you touch the floor, _Tenchijo _will not move."

"Are you sure you won't regret saying that?" Shute asked, "Because a samurai never breaks his word, so if I never reach the floor, that means the castle will stay here forever!"

Shute knew, deep down, he was sounding cocky, but he had to put on a good game face if he wanted to beat Kibaomaru. It wouldn't be easy, but he hoped that Kibaomaru had spent more time in battle than perfecting his game.

"I wonder how long you can keep on boasting like this." Kibaomaru remarked.

Shute grinned, but his smile dropped when the floor began move. Waving his to desperately keep his balance on the tower of cushions, Shute tried not to fall. Meanwhile, the platform they were on began lowered through the floor.

"Allow me to guide you to the most appropriate place for our battle." Kibaomaru said.

The next room down was a massive, poorly-lit chamber. And it was empty- except for one thing. Shute's eyes widened and Princess Rele gasped at the room's only occupant.

It was a giant robot, held in the air by dozens of steel cables, tied up in a rope adorned with talismans. It wore samurai armor that had a celestial motif. Its eyes were empty, but Shute could just barely make out a faceplate were the mouth would be. On its head was a headband with a giant green gem.

It was a Gundam.

"What…what's _this?_" Princess Rele asked in shock and awe.

"This is Musha Daishinsho, a violent battle-god who lived in Ark since ancient times." Kibaomaru explained.

"Look at the size of him!" Shute said when his voice came back. He had seen giant Gundams in old war movies featuring mobile suits, but to be near one in real life was…

Before Shute could finish that thought, Daishinsho began to move! It struggled and strained against its binds, causing the entire castle to shake.

-z-

Up on the top floor, the Cobramarus jumped down from their place in the ceilings supports.

"Musha Daishinsho…" The one in red armor murmured.

-z-

"So _he _caused all those quakes!" Princess Rele said, staring up at the Gundam.

As their platform spun around from Daishinsho's movement, Shute tried to keep his balance on the cushions again.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him after saying you'll fight me," Kibaomaru said to the boy, "If I were you, I'd worry about _me, _not him."

Daishinsho calmed down, allowing the platform to stop spinning.

Steadying himself, Shute said, "I'm not afraid of anyone!"

"In that case," Kibaomaru said, "Let's begin."

"Finally," Shute muttered, "Bring it on."

Another, smaller platform with a Nobusshi floated up.

"We are now starting the game between Lord Kibaomaru and Lord Shute." He announced.

Both Shute and Kibaomaru bowed their heads. "Good Luck."

Then they began to play. The intricacies of a game of _shogi _are difficult to follow, but nonetheless, Shute held back Kibaomaru's assault quite well for someone his age. Unfortunately, the warlord's earlier boast was well-made.

"Checkmate!" Kibaoamaru said, placing a final piece down. "That's one for me."

The _shogi _board exploded, causing Shute and Rele to reel back in alarm. Kibaomaru, however, didn't even flinch.

"Why are you so surprised?" Kibaomaru asked as they coughed from the smoke. "Don't the _shogi _boards explode in your world when a game is over?"

"Not too often…" Shute said, discovering a new meaning to the phrase 'culture shock'.

Daishinsho began struggle again.

"What happened?" Shute asked.

"Daishinsho," Kibaomaru answered, "He wants to break free."

"It would be a mess if he went on a rampage!" Shute commented.

"Indeed," Kibaomaru replied, "If we didn't secure him, he would go berserk and destroy us all. In order to control Daishinsho, we need a special key."

"A key?" Shute repeated as Daishinsho growled at Kibaomaru's words.

"Daishinsho's sword is being held in Buritenmaru's main camp," Kibaoamaru explained, "When I collect both the key and the sword, I'll finally conquer Ark, and become the Dai-Shogun!"

"Dai-Shogun…" Shute murmured thoughtfully. A Musha Gundam claiming that title had appeared in Neotopia once, but Shute had never understood what that meant.

"Of course, I don't imagine Buritenmaru will relinquish the sword of Daishinsho so easily," Kibaomaru continued, "For just as I have _Tenchijo_, he has his _Tanega _Rifle _Tancho Crane_."

"Buritenmaru…" Shute said as a Nobusshi set up a replacement board, "Are you going to crush him, too? Like you were doing before?"

"I'll show no mercy."

Shute stared at him, unable to accept believe how anyone could be so cold and ruthless.

"Now, as we agreed, I get one cushion." Kibaomaru said.

Shute turned and saw the Nobusshi marched up and pull a cushion out from under him, tossing it aside.

Turning back to Kibaomaru, he said, "You think this makes me want to give up? Wrong! Now let's start the next game!"

"Feisty little brat, aren't you?" Kibaomaru remarked, chuckling.

-z-

Outside, the Zako Busshi were watching the play-by-play of the game in their private compound. They were given one not because, as they believed, they were a respected part of the war-effort, but because none of the other soldiers would put up with their chattering. The Zako Busshi stared at a giant board depicting the position of the pieces, being modified to follow Shute and Kibaomaru's movements.

"The challenger pawn 8H promoted, Busshi!" One announced.

The rest of the Zako Busshis began to chatter excitedly. That sounded good!

"Wait!" The Zako Busshi cried, and began to scratch his head. "You see…uh…that move was the challenger's, not Lord Kibaomaru's, so it was the human's move, Busshi…"

The Zako Busshi, as one, cocked their heads. "That is…not good."

-z-

In Daishinsho's chamber, another board exploded. Kibaomaru laughed triumphantly as a Nobusshi took another cushion from Shute's seat.

"How could I lose again…" Shute murmured, shocked. He knew that Kibaomaru would be good, but not _this _good…

Another board was set up.

"Okay!" Shute said, determined. "This time- Eee!" His eyes widened and his leg began to tremble.

"What's the matter?" Princess Rele asked, concerned.

"My leg is asleep!" Shute cried. He had been sitting on his knees the whole time. With a groan, he fell over, sending cushions all over the platform.

"What are you doing?" Kibaomaru asked, "Are you quitting?"

Princess Rele looked down concernedly at Shute and said, "You're not doing very well against him. Next game, I'll play."

Shute sat up and looked at Rele in shock. "_You?_"

"It's time for me to use the ruler's wisdom I've been developing since I was young royal family member," Princess Rele said determinedly, "I've mastered the game's rules by watching you two."

The two kids looked to Kibaomaru.

"It makes no difference which one of you loses to me." Kibaomaru replied.

-z-

The cushion stack had been rebuilt and put to the side, with Shute sitting on it, while Rele took his place on one side of the board.

"Good luck." The two nobles said, bowing.

-z-

"The first move!" the Zako Busshi announced, "Lacroan Princess Rele! Second move! Lord Kibaomaru!"

-z-

Princess Rele looked down at the board thoughtfully. Shute and Kibaomaru stood tense, waiting for her to make a move. After two minutes of considering, she reached for a piece.

_Does she even know how to play? _Kibaomaru thought.

"Aha!"

The princess' hands became a blur as they moved all over the board, putting pieces- her pieces, Kibaomaru's pieces- here and there without hesitating.

Shute's mouth dropped.

"_What's this?_" Kibaomaru cried.

"And _checkmate!_" Princess Rele declared once she was finished. She folded her hands over her lap with a satisfied look on her face.

Shute stared at her in confusion, sweating. "Uh, princess…what was that?"

-z-

Outside, the Zako Busshi cocked their heads in confusion. They blinked and missed it.

-z-

"I simply fast-forwarded it past the boring, middle part of the game. I play mine and Lord Kibaomaru's turns and I won." Princess Rele explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Shute stared at her, too stunned to speak. _That _was her 'ruler's wisdom'?

"Well, well," Kibaomaru said, "What an impatient princess she is."

A Nobusshi came up and took one of Shute's cushions.

"But…" Princess Rele looked from the cushions to the board, "I thought I won!"

"Don't take it personally," Kibaomaru said, "Foul play means you lose."

"_Lose?_" Rele said, shocked. "But, I…"

"Oh, princess!" Shute groaned.

-z-

More games went by. Soon Shute was reduced to half of the cushions he started out with. Halfway through the next game, Kibaomaru made a move, laughing. Shute, after a careful consideration, made his own move.

"And checkmate!" Kibaomaru said, moving a piece. But as he did, one of Shute's pieces began to glow! "_What?_"

The piece sprouted legs and got up, and began to walk around the board.

"No magic!" Shute said in a half-growl.

"You never said it was against the rules." Princess Rele replied, nonplussed.

"_Of course _it's against the rules!"

"Oh, don't get upset," Princess Rele said, "Here."

The 'walking piece' stopped and fell down on a new space. Then it began to sprout flowers. Shute stared at it, too stunned to speak.

"That should make you feel relaxed." Rele said, smiling.

"_What's relaxed about committing a foul!_" Shute yelled angrily.

But Kibaomaru chuckled. "This is no foul. Simply a girl's mischief. I'll tolerate it."

Shute looked at him, amazed. "Really?"

Kibaomaru pointed. "It's your turn. Now go ahead and make a move."

"… All right!" Shute said, and took a piece.

But soon Kibaomaru won that game, and another cushion was taken. The next game ended no differently. So did the next game. Shute was eventually reduced to standing on one cushion.

"How's that?" Shute asked, setting a piece down.

"Not bad!" Kibaomaru said, impressed. Shute was making progress.

Next to them, Daishinsho shook and squirmed, causing the entire castle to vibrate. Shute almost fell over, but managed to regain his balance in time.

"Hey," He said, "What's the key to control Daishinsho? That you were talking about a while ago?"

Kibaomaru studied Shute's face, looking for a sign of treachery, and then said, "I'll tell you about that because your previous move was a good one. In order to control him, you must get into the sphere on his forehead."

Kibaomaru looked up and pointed at the green gem on Daishinsho's helmet, where the V-fin was.

"And to do that, you need a special technique," Kibaomaru continued, "I was looking for it…and I finally found it!" Turning back to Shute, he said, "The key…is Genkimaru."

"_Genkimaru?_" Shute cried, "Why?"

"He has a technique to jump through space," Kibaomaru explained, "With that ability, one could get into Daishinsho. And then one would possess the power of that violent god!"

"So now I see," Shute said, "That's why Cobramaru was always after Genkimaru!"

Kibaomaru nodded. Ever since he saw Genkimaru create a space-hole in the Dark Axis, he had Cobramaru stow away on the _Gundamusai_, and wait for an opportunity to steal that brat away. But every time he tried, the Gundam Force would get in the way. Now, however…

Putting down another piece, Kibaomaru said, "It's time to get back to the game. No more day dreaming! There are only nine more moves to my checkmate!"

Shute stared at the board before making a move. "Not this time! No way!"

"Good defensive move," Kibaomaru replied, making a move. "However, you have not enough had enough training yet to compete with me. Seven more moves until my checkmate! Now, what will you do?"

Shute didn't know. He had to think about it. As he stared at the board, Kibaomaru chuckled.

"You know, I never realized how much fun it is to lay games with a brat," He said, "Someday I would like to have a chance to play _shogi _with my own child."

Shute looked up, shocked. "You have a child?"

Kibaomaru with a faraway look in his eyes, said, "No…but there are times…when…" He shook himself. "I have been in battle my whole life, so there is no way I could have a child."

"So, why don't you quit fighting and settle down with some kids?" Shute asked, "Get along with everyone else for a change." He made a move.

"Impossible." Kibaomaru replied, making a move.

"I don't think so." Shute retorted, making a move.

"My life's ambition is conquering Ark," Kibaomaru said, "Even if I must sacrifice everything, I cannot change that," He slapped a piece down. "Three more moves!"

"You'd do _anything _to achieve that goal?" Shute asked, glaring at the Musha Gundam.

"Yes," Kibaomaru answered, "I'm even using forces from the Dark Axis."

"That is so wrong!" Shute said, moving his piece.

Kibaomaru chuckled. "Wrong? Look at this!" He pointed, and a monitor lowered from the ceiling. It showed a map of Ark. The largest section on the west end of the map had a Buritenmaru emblem, while the all of the other sections had Kibao emblems. "My only purpose has been to rule all this land. I've expanded my domain by defeating many lords, and I am almost there!" The screen then showed a simulation of _Tenchijo _moving up through the valley towards the sword of Daishinsho. "I, Kibaomaru, am the only one who is capable of this ambitious feat! Ark can only be ruled by force, and it will be my force that rules Ark!"

"Nonsense," Princess Rele said, "I have never used a weapon more dangerous than a spoon, and yet I rule Lacroa."

"And that is precisely the reason why your country was destroyed!" Kibaomaru retorted, "A country must be ruled by someone _powerful!_ Once Ark is conquered, there will be no need for us to be afraid of the Dark Axis. If they start invading my Ark, then I'll simply crush them!" He finished this statement by putting down another piece.

"There seems to be a problem with that theory," Shute said, making a move. "You're thinking about the future of Ark, then your opponent Buritenmaru must be thinking about it too. Why don't you guys work together and fight against the Dark Axis? You guys are Mushas from the same land…there's something wrong with fighting each other."

"Good move." Kibaomaru said gruffly, staring intently at the board. "We continue our play a bit longer."

"Lord Kibaomaru!"

The Kibao Horde, each on a separate platform, hovered around them.

"Aren't we advancing _yet, _sir?" Bakuhamaru asked.

"I cannot wait any longer, sir!" Mokinmaru cried.

"You'll wait as long as I say!" Kibaomaru snapped.

"Yes, sir!" The Horde cried, bowing.

"Shute, don't misunderstand me," Kibaomaru said, "I'm also considering the future of Ark. The world is dog-eat-dog, and only the powerful live by their own will. If you wish to stop me, you must show enough power to defeat me!" He placed a piece down.

Shute stared at the board, took a piece, and set it down.

"Unfortunately, that won't do it," Kibaomaru said, "And now I will defeat you with all my power in order to advance forward. In order to advance Ark!"

Kibaomaru took his piece and slapped it down. Checkmate. Shute stared in shock at his defeat.

-z-

"Engines start! Advance at full speed!"

"Roger! Engines start, advance at full speed!"

The massive tank treads of _Tenchijo _began to move, and the castle resumed its journey forward. Behind it, the Kibao army marched after it.

-z-

Shute stared at the smoking crater where the board used to be, his feet devoid of cushions.

"It's been fun, Shute." Kibaomaru said, riding another platform up towards the opening on the ceiling.

Looking up, Shute yelled, "One day you'll realize that this was all wrong!"

"Say that after you beat me!" Kibaomaru replied, "Challenge me again whenever you like! I'll accept your challenge any time!"

Kibaomaru's evil laughter echoed throughout the chamber of Daishinsho, even after he disappeared through the entrance.

"It was a good game, Shute." Princess Rele said encouragingly, "I was impressed with your play."

"Thanks, Princess Rele, but I lost," Shute sighed, "And I was only able to stop _Tenchijo _for a little while…I lost."

"Well, this 'little while' is time that Kibaomaru will definitely come to regret." Princess Rele said wisely.

"Are you sure?" Shute asked, looking at her.

"I'm absolutely sure."

His spirits lifted by her words, Shute grinned. "Yeah! Let's figure out a way to get out of here, and tell the others about the secret to Daishinsho!"


	5. Zako Zako Hour 29

Chapter 2.5: Zako Zako Hour

The iron curtain rose.

"Ladies and gentlebots," Red Mic said, "Weclome to the Zako Zako Hour! Today's meeting is all about…"

"There' s nobody here, Zako." Yellow Mic interrupted, gesturing at the empty audience floor.

"That's not it, that's not it, that's not it!" Blue Mic cried, "Everybody was captured by Buritenmaru's army, Zako!"

The screen showed an image of Zapper's gang jammed in that tiny prison.

Red Mic slumped. "Oh, that's right…"

"I totally forgot about it, Zako." Yellow Mic remarked.

"Sorry about interrupting, Busshi…"

The hosts stared in shock and confusion as several dozen dark grey Zako-like robots wearing conical hats strolled on-stage past them, chanting "Busshi, Busshi, Zako Busshi"

"Who _are_ you guys, Zako?" Red Mic cried.

One Zako Busshi walked backwards to the center of the stage.

"Zako Busshis!" He answered, "We were deployed by the Dark Axis to help Lord Kibaomaru conquer Ark, Busshi!"

"_Zako Busshi?_" The hosts cried, staring at the robot.

"Ohh, Zako Busshi, how weird, Zako!" Red Mic commented.

Zako Busshi and Red Mic stood next to each other while Blue Mic and Yellow Mic compared them.

"You look rather similar, Zako." Blue Mic remarked.

"Possibly like distant cousins, Zako." Yellow Mic added.

Red Mic sweated.

"Busshies are capable of many things, Busshi," Zako Busshi said, and held out his arm, which now had a cannon barrel over it. "This is the projectile weapon that can defeat the opponent from over 100 yards away- the front side short tube-shaped thingie!" He put away the thingie and held up a wooden square with a Kibao emblem. "This is the wooden shield that can deflect any projectile weapon attacks, Busshi!" Tossing the shield, he whipped out his sword, making several slices. "And, this is the Zako Sword with its beautiful blade, Busshi! It's made of steel, which happens to be a kind of metal! Equipped with those wonderful weapons, we Zako Busshis are fighting every day and night, Busshi!"

"Oh!" The hosts cried.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Yellow Mic cried, "Who are you Zako Busshis fighting again, I can't remember."

Zako Busshi answered, "This land of Ark is a world of Musha Gundams, Busshi. Lord Kibaomaru, the Kibao Horde, Buritenmaru! Both enemy and friends are all Musha Gundams, Busshi!"

The screen showed a soldier for the Kibao army.

"And this guy is an Kibaomaru army Nobusshi," Zako Busshi said. The screen switched to a different Nobusshi. "And this guy, too."

The screen began to show multiple images of Nobusshi.

"This guy, too. This guy, too. This guy, too. This guy, too. This guy, too. This guy, too. This guy too!" Zako Busshi said.

The screen then showed a collection of Nobusshi.

The tipped their conical hats. "We can do things like this!"

The hosts fell down the abyss of despair. "_Ahh, weird!_"

"What are all these guys doing here?" Red Mic cried, realizing that the stage was filled with Zako Busshi.

"We can _all _do things like this, Busshi." The first Zako Busshi said, as he and the other Zako Busshi tipped their hats.

The hosts began to yell and fidget frantically.

Calming down, Red Mic said, "All right, we will _not _be outdone! Zakos can do things like this!"

The hosts leapt up into the air. When they landed, all of their armor fell off, revealing their skeletal bodies.

Covering themselves, they said, "Curtain, please."

The iron curtain fell, and Red Mic's voice drifted out across the audience.

"All right, then we're going to…"

"Work as hard as they do, Zako!" the hosts cried.

The Zako Busshi in the audience began to chant, "Busshi, Busshi, Zako Busshi!"

-z-

a/n: It is with a heavy heart that we bid goodbye to the Zako Zako Hour. Those three zany guys have been fun, but now it's farewell. The show isn't over yet, but those three particular hosts will not be joining us.

Goodbye, and good luck, Zako!


	6. Bakushinmaru, Flare Up!

Chapter 3: Bakushinmaru, Flare Up!

Night had fallen. The sky had changed from the bright, sun-filled blue to the dark, moon-ruled black.

"I don't believe you!"

But on the ground, things had not changed for Bakunetsumaru. He had spent the entire day trying to talk to Buritenmaru, but had been met with a steadfast, stubborn refusal. The only progress he made was convincing his lord that he was not an imposter.

"Well, like I said, my liege," Bakunetsumaru said for umpteenth time, "The one who defeated that Big-Zam was my friend from the other dimension!"

-z-

"Captain Gundam, thank you so much for saving us from the Big-Zam!" Zapper said, teary-eyed. He began to fidget. "Now, gimmie some space, here!"

"Quit pushing me!" Grappler growled.

-z-

"You can't be trusted!" Buritenmaru snorted.

"Like I said," Bakunetsumaru said as Genkimaru dozed by his side, "Together with Zero and Captain, I came back to Ark to defeat Kibaomaru!"

-z-

On the lookout on the camp's surrounding wall, Zero gave Captain and appraising look.

"A new exterior, huh?" He asked, "Is it like simply changing your clothes?"

"Well, Zero, I guess you _could _say that," Captain replied, "It's a new exoskeleton designed by Chief Kao Lyn."

On the ground, the Nobusshi in Buritenmaru's army gathered around the lookout, chattering wildly at how easy those two new Gundams had leapt up there.

"I'm amazed you were able to find us." Zero remarked.

"Miss RAIMI told me your location," Captain said, and looked to the distance. Bringing his scope down, he increased the magnification to focus on the armored castle far ahead. "If I could only…locate…_Shute!_"

-z-

"Captain…" Shute sighed. He wondered if his friend was all right. He hadn't seen him since he was transported back to Neotopia.

"Checkmate, once again!"

Shute looked towards Rele. The two of them had been playing _shogi _for quite some time after Shute's defeat at the hands of Kibaomaru- and yes, it was checkmate.

"Looks like another win for me." Princess Rele said, smiling. Now that Shute had taken the time to explain the rules to her, she was getting quite good at it.

Shute's face fell and he groaned. "Why can't I ever win this game?"

-z-

Outside, the castle's treads began to roll, pushing the structure forward. The Kibao Nobusshi and Zako Busshi on patrol began to run to avoid being crushed.

"_Tenchijo_'s started moving!" Captain reported, still scanning the castle.

"What should we do, Captain?" Zero asked, "Attack?"

"Negative," Captain replied, looking at the knight. "If we attack them right now, Shute and the princess would be in danger. Besides, my full vernier thrusters are out of energy now _and _we're not prepared for the next battle." He thought of his detached thrusters that had been confiscated by Buritenmaru, along with Bakunetsumaru's swords.

-z-

"But why not?" Bakunetsumaru asked, desperately. "_Why not, _my liege? How can I convince your lordship to believe me?"

"Try this!"

Bakunetsumaru looked up and saw Buritenmaru gesturing towards the never ending nearby. "The _Bakushin_ Armor!"

Ginkaku said, "If you really don't have anything evil in your mind…"

"And if in fact you've truly kept your Gunsoul pure," Kinkaku said, "Then you should be able to wear the mighty and powerful _Bakushin_ Armor."

Bakunetsumaru walked over and stared at the flames. Genkimaru, who had woken up from the older samurai's movement, came over and looked as well.

"I will wear it," Bakunetsumaru decided, "My mind and my heart are pure!"

Slowly, but unflinchingly, Bakunetsumaru took off his helmet, then his wrist guards. And finally, his shoulderpads.

"Ready." He said softly, and walked towards the fire. Genkimaru watched him go, silent. Would he really do it? Could he really wear something that had been on _fire?_

_I _will _wear it! _Bakunetsumaru thought, putting his hand towards the flames.

Genkimaru clenched his fist. Buritenmaru, Ginkaku, and Kinkaku looked on.

"I can do this!" Bakunetsumaru yelled, and plunged his hand into the fire. A minute passed. With tears pouring from his eyes, he pulled his now-blackened hand out. "…Ow."

With a hysteric scream, Bakunetsumaru leapt into the air, waving his scorched-hand. When he landed, he began to run around, letting out shrieks of pain.

Genkimaru stared at this, sweating and groaning. This guy was hopeless!

And Buritenmaru felt the same way. "I still don't believe you, you can't be trusted!"

"What!" Bakunetsumaru froze, faced Buritenmaru, and bowed his head in shame.

Genkimaru shook his head. "Y'know what? That wasn't so impressive."

At the entrance to the compound, Captain and Zero had arrived just in time to see the event.

"Looks like we won't be ready for the next battle for a while." Zero shrugged.

-z-

As _Tenchijo _and the Kibao army advanced, it was business as usual for the prisoners.

"Guess what, Shute?" Princess Rele giggled, putting a piece down. "Checkmate!"

"_Again?_" Shute asked, and groaned.

"Let's see, that makes fifteen times…"

-z-

Kibaomaru watched the humans' antics on a monitor. Nodding, he turned to a Nobusshi at the door.

"Send the message!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The Nobusshi said, bowing.

-z-

At the Buriten army camp, Kinkaku and Ginkaku were giving Bakunetsumaru, who had re-donned his normal armor, a lecture on the _Bakushin _Armor.

"In the past, milord used to wear this armor and rule the largest country in Ark," Kinkaku said, pointing at the bonfire. "But now, Kibaomaru, who was once an ally, betrayed us, and joined the Dark Axis! And _you _have disappointed us as well!"

Bakunetsumaru bitterly stared at his feet, occasionally glancing at his burnt hand.

"Milord Buritenmaru was secretly expecting that you would be the one who would inherit the Armor," Ginkaku said, "However, it seems that your Gunsoul is now completely stained with evil!"

Bakunetsumaru clenched his burnt fist, staring at it until he could bear it no longer. "Evil?" He whispered.

The rest of the Gundam Force present stood behind Bakunetsumaru, looking at him pityingly. Then a loud voice broke the silence.

"This message is for Genkimaru!"

Everyone looked around. That sounded like Kibaomaru!

A large kite flew over the camp, carrying a screen showing Shute and Princess Rele playing _shogi_.

"Wonder who that is?" One Buriten Nobusshi asked.

"These human friends of yours are in _my _hands now!" Kibaomaru continued over the kite's speakers.

"_Shute!_" Captain gasped.

"_Princess!_" Zero cried.

Other kites like the first appeared over the camp. "If you want these two returned safely, then Genkimaru must come to me in exchange!"

"What's he talking about?" Kinkaku asked.

"I don't believe you, you can't be trusted!" Buritenmaru yelled at the kites.

Genkimaru clenched his fist. "That low-life!"

-z-

Looking out from the castle, Kibaomaru chuckled. "Stage 1 of my plan is complete. And now…"

Kibaomaru glanced behind, and the four Cobramarus fell down from the ceiling, landing in a standing bow.

"Cobra Ninjas!" Kibaomaru said, "Get rid of Buritenmaru!

The red Cobramaru looked up, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Yes, sir!"

And with that, the Cobra Ninjas leapt down from _Tenchijo._

-z-

Cobramaru was busy speeding through a bamboo forest when the other Cobra Ninjas sped alongside him. They stopped in a clearing, Cobramaru in the center as the other ninjas surrounded him.

"Well, Cobramaru Black!" Red said, "I didn't expect to find you killing time in a place like this!"

"Cobramaru Red!" Cobramaru hissed, glaring at his crimson counterpart.

"You saw the kite-screens a moment ago, didn't you?" Red asked, "It looks like Lord Kibaomaru doesn't believe that you're actually going to bring that Genkimaru to him after all!" He shook his head. "We're disappointed in you. Taking this long to complete your mission…you've disgraced us! You're reputation as Castle-Conquer is now mud!"

Cobramaru gritted his teeth, trying not to let Red goad him. Instead, he demanded, "Where are _you _off to?"

"Under the executive order of Lord Kibaomaru, we're going to assassinate Buritenmaru!" Red declared, "We're going to restore our reputation!"

Laughing evilly, the Cobra Ninjas sped off into the night. As infuriated as he was by them, teir words had turned on a light in his head.

"Buritenmaru, huh…" He muttered, a wicked gleam in his eye.

-z-

"Take them to the prison cell!" Kinkaku ordered, nodding at the Gundam Force.

"Yes, sir!"

Not knowing why Kibaomaru wanted Genkimaru, the leadership of Buritenmaru's army decided that it would be better to keep him, along with the other Gundams, out of sight for the time being. At the moment, the Gundam Force saw no reason to go against their decision, and surrendered.

"What shall we do?" Zero asked as two Nobusshi marched the four of them out of the compound.

"Since Shute and Rele are safe, we shouldn't attack impulsively." Captain answered.

Zero nodded." Then we'll take our time to create a safe plan."

Behind them, Bakunetsumaru looked down at Genkimaru. The brat had been looking uncharacteristically upset, in a combination of glumness and fury.

"Listen," the older Musha Gundam said, "Don't try to do anything by yourself, understand?"

Genkimaru grumbled a bit and looked up at Baku' stubbornly. "Aw, don't worry about it! Why don't you bust in and grab those two away from Kibaomaru?" He looked away defiantly.

"I'm…" Bakunetsumaru sighed, "I'm afraid I cannot do that…"

"What a wimp." Genkimaru grumbled.

"Quit your yakkin', prisoners!" A Nobusshi told them.

As the Gundam Force and their guards marched out of the camp, no one noticed a set of red, blue, green, and yellow blurs zip over the walls and into the camp.

Cobra Ninjas are given special tools for their missions, and one of these were specialized blow pipes and darts. These darts, when shot at someone, would put the victim's mind under the control of the dart shooter, as shown by the change in their eye's background color. And this is exactly what began to happen all over the camp. One by one, Nobusshi found their wills being supplanted by those of the Cobra Ninja Force.

Pleased with their handiwork, Cobramaru Red decided to put phase 2 of their plan into action.

-z-

"Isn't my lord's dinner ready yet?" Kinkaku called out, "What's taking you guys so long?"

A trio of Nobusshi, carrying a plate of rice balls, a tray carrying tea, and a jar of seasoning, walked up, their heads bowed. At the sight of this, Buritenmaru began to excitedly chant "Food" over and over again.

"When my lord gives you an order, he expects it carried out immediately!" Kinkaku scolded, "Now let him have it!"

The Nobusshi carrying the rice balls looked up- showing red eyes. "Here, take this!"

The rice balls and jar were thrown into Buritenmaru's face, knocking him off of his seat. Panicking, Kinkaku and Ginkaku rushed to his side.

"My lord!" Kinkaku cried.

"Are you all right?" Ginkaku asked, worried.

A fierce yell from above caused the two generals to look up. The Nobusshi had leapt into the air, their swords drawn, and were coming down!

"What's going on here?" Kinkaku cried.

"Have they gone insane?" Ginkaku wondered.

Kinkaku and Ginkaku quickly picked up _Tancho Crane_, used it to block the Nobusshis assault and push them back. Once they hit the ground, Buritenmaru hopped up on the Rifle and pointed his fan at them.

"Traitors!" He spat.

Hearing the ruckus, several uncontrolled Nobusshi ran into the compound and stood protectively in front of the aging Musha. As they did, Cobramaru Red and Blue hopped down onto the prone bodies of the knocked-out victims.

"Buritenmaru!" Red shouted, and he and Blue flipped up the knives on their wrists. "You are mine!"

Red and Blue charged forward, easily knocking away the Nobusshi in front of them. Now there was nothing between them and Buritenmaru…

-z-

BOOM!

"What was that explosion?" Zero cried, whirling around. He and the others were about to have been put in the dungeon when the blast sounded off.

They watched a bunch of Nobusshi charged through the camp's entrance.

"Our lord was attacked!" One yelled before another explosion occurred.

"Our lord was…!" Bakunetsumaru took off towards the camp.

"Prisoner, stop!" the guard yelled, running after him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Genkimaru yelled, following.

"Come back!" Another Nobusshi yelled, chasing after them.

Captain looked at Zero and said, "We should go and help!"

"Right!" Zero said, and he and Captain took off.

-z-

In the crowded jail, Zapper's gang could see the fire and hear the sounds from the explosions from the barred up opening.

"Big, big boom!" Destroyer cheered, excited at the sound of destruction.

But Zapper wasn't so cheerful. "What the Zako-Zako's going _on _up there?"

"Huh?" Grappler pointed at a round thing that was falling through the bars. "That almost looks like a bomb…"

-z-

The resulting explosion sent the Nobusshi guarding the jail flying. Not far away, Cobramaru Yellow and Green exchanged sinister smirks, holding more bombs in their hands. Part of the plan was to cause as much mayhem as possible, so that Buritenmaru's assassination could be performed in the shadows of the chaos. They would join up with the others later.

-z-

"My lord!" Bakunetsumaru yelled as he and Genkimaru raced into the camp. From the top of the camp's entrance, Cobramaru looked down at them, focusing on the brat.

_I knew Genkimaru would be here… _He thought.

"Cobramaru!"

Cobramaru looked down and jumped back to avoid a stream of bullets shot by Captain. He and Zero had spotted the ninja.

"Captain Gundam!" Cobramaru snarled, and began to weave in and out of the shots as he fell down at them. "You're in! My way! _Again!_"

-z-

Meanwhile, Bakunetsumaru and Genkimaru were almost to Buritenmaru's compound.

"Is our lord safe?" Bakunetsumaru called out.

However, halfway there a bunch of mind-controlled Nobusshi ran in front of Bakunetsumaru, barring his way.

"I won't let you through!" The Nobusshi at the head of the pack yelled.

Bakunetsumaru halted, causing Genkimaru to run into his leg. "What?"

"_Attack!_"

The controlled-Nobusshi charged, swords drawn and spears pointed. Bakunetsumaru held out his arms to shield Genkimaru, when Zero floated down in front of them.

"Leave it to me!" The Winged Knight declared, "_Mana!_"

There was a flash of blue light, and the attacking Nobusshi were suddenly stuffed into straw sacks, just like Zero had been during the day. The winged Knight looked at their eyes and noted the red hues.

"I think they're being controlled by the enemy!" Zero remarked.

Bakunetsumaru and Genkimaru were already running through the bound throng.

"Zero!" The Blazing Samurai yelled, "I'll leave these guys to you!" Looking down, he said, "Genkimaru! You go ahead and hide somewhere!"

"Hey, man!" Genkimaru shouted angrily, "Don't treat me like a kid!"

-z-

Meanwhile, Kinkaku and Ginkaku ran out of Buritenmaru's private compound, carrying the _Tanega _Rifle and Buritenmaru with them. Behind them were a group of Nobusshi, walking backwards.

"We must protect our lord!" Kinkaku shouted.

"Yes, sir!" The Nobusshi replied, their swords pointed inside the compound.

"Get out of my way!" Cobramaru Red snarled, and he and Blue became blurring tornados knocking the soldiers aside. Leaping in the air, they flung more bombs at the retreating leaders. The blast sent the three of them flying. Ginkaku and Kinkaku landed on the Rifle, while Buritenmaru hit the ground a few yards ahead of them. The Cobra Ninja Force quickly surrounded him.

"My…my lord…!" Ginkaku groaned before darkness claimed him.

Groaning, Buritenmaru dizzily pulled himself up, the sight of the assassins sobering him quickly.

"End of the road, Buritenmaru." Cobramaru Red chuckled, as he and his fellow ninja flipped up the blades on their wrists.

Buritenmaru's face scrunched up angrily, refusing to give these young hooligans the satisfaction of showing them fear. Before the four ninjas could strike however, an angry yell split the night sky. The Cobra Ninjas leapt away as Bakunetsumaru charged in and put himself in front of the old Musha Gundam, his arms spread out defensively.

"Back off!" Bakunetsumaru shouted.

Landing a few feet away, Cobramaru Red regarded the samurai. "You believe you can defeat us without any weapons?"

Bakunetsumaru looked around, glaring at the ninjas that surrounded them. He knew that in his zeal to get to his lord in time, he had neglected to retrieve his swords from Buritenmaru's compound, but he did not let that get to him.

"Just try me!" Bakunetsumaru said coolly.

"_Hey!_"

Bakunetsumaru looked from Red and saw Genkimaru running towards them, clutching his _katana _in both hands.

"_Here!_" The kid yelled, and jumped into the air, giving the swords a throw. "_Catch!_"

"Genkimaru!" Bakunetsumaru cried, "_Thanks!_"

The Blazing Samurai leapt up, caught the handless of his sword, swinging their sheaths off. He landed in a fighting pose.

"Bring it on!" Bakunetsumaru challenged confidently.

But just Cobramaru Red chuckled evilly. He began to walk, and vanished some sight like a Cheshire cat. Blue did the same shortly after.

"Where'd they go?" Bakunetsumaru gasped, looking around.

"Uh-oh!" Buritenmaru gulped, and tapped Bakunetsumaru's leg. Bakunetsumaru turned and saw what he thought was so important- Cobramaru Yellow and Green were vanishing too!

Genkimaru's eyes widened and he stepped back in alarm. "They're gone!"

Red's voice was then heard, but it seemed to echo from everywhere.

"_Cobra Ninja Battle Formation: Wind Blast!_"

A wind began to kick up around Bakunetsumaru and Buritenmaru, until the two Musha Gundams were caught in the center of a whirlwind. As they stared at this new development, a blade shot out of the wind and slashed at Bakunetsumaru in the face, knocking him back. And another blade shot out of a different part of the wind, striking his back. And then another. Cut after cut kept coming, each one superficial. The Cobra Ninjas could have finished him at the beginning, but were torturing them!

Genkimaru stared in horror. Bakunetsumaru was being torn apart by these guys!

_Oh no! _Bakunetsumaru thought frantically, _I can't see them! I can't sense their movements, either!_

Another blade shot out, striking Bakunetsumaru so hard that he went flying, hitting Buritenmaru and sending them both out of the whirlwind. At the sight of their fall, Genkimaru looked around frantically. Seeing a leaking water container, he quickly raced off.

Meanwhile, Bakunetsumaru continued to try and fight the Cobra Ninjas, emphasis on 'try'. He managed to block one strike from Red when the ninja became visible, but couldn't counterattack as Red resumed his invisibility, leaping away. Another blade from nowhere got him, and he was trapped in the whirlwind again. As he was repeatedly slashed, his eyes fell on Buritenmaru, who had not gotten up from where he had landed. He had to get the aging warrior help soon, and he could only do that by defeating the Cobra Ninjas!

"Have- _Ugh!_" bakunetsumaru grunted in-between being struck, "To- _Ugh! _Stop them!"

But it was no use. The Cobra Ninjas were too well-hidden to let their presence be revealed- until it was too late. Bakunetsumaru was about to give up hope when something wet struck his face.

_Huh? _Bakunetsumaru blinked, _A mud ball? _

A slew of mud balls flew from the sky, one of which hit Buritenmaru. Looking around, Bakunetsumaru saw Genkimaru sitting on top of a wall, throwing mud ball after mud ball from two piles he had set up.

"How's this?" Genkimaru laughed,flinging mud.

"_Hey!_" Bakunetsumaru shouted angrily, "Genkimaru! Don't get in my way! Stop! _Stop that- _Huh?"

Bakunetsumaru then noticed something. Not all of the mud balls were splattering against the ground. They were sticking to the air- against things that weren't there. Like a giant cobra…

"_What?_" Cobramaru Red grunted, feeling the mud trickle down his face.

"I see him!" Bakunetsumaru gasped.

"Oh yeah!" Genkimaru laughed, "I did it!"

The kid began flinging more mud balls, splattering Blue, ("What?) Green, ("Huh?") and Yellow. ("No!") Buritenmaru was just getting up when another mud ball hit him in the face.

With their deception uncovered, Bakunetsumaru could now easily see where the ninjas were as they ran around.

"Guess what?" Bakunetsumaru growled, "This game…is _over!_"

In one smooth motion, Bakunetsumaru charged past the Cobra Ninjas, slashing them with his swords. Their visibility resumed as they fainted.

Nodding at their collapsed forms, Bakunetsumaru looked up towards the wall. "Great work, Genkimaru!"

Genkimaru, his body covered in smudges of dirt, but smiling proudly, thumped his chest and said, "I told you you shouldn't treat me like a kid!"

The brat's smile turned to an expression of panic, as Cobramaru Red leapt up from the ground at him! The ninja had a look of fury in his eye as he went at Genkimaru, his blade out. But before he could get close enough to strike, Bakunetsumaru leapt up and blocked him, pushing him back with his swords. However, seeing that the Blazing Samurai was away from Buritenmaru, Red realized that now was the time to strike at their target! And the rest of the Cobra Ninjas thought so too, throwing the blades from their hoods at the elderly Musha as he struggled to his feet.

"Oh no!" Bakunetsumaru exclaimed, and broke out in a run.

"Goodbye!" Red yelled, throwing his own pair of blades.

The shoulders, the legs, the back and chest… The Cobra Ninjas blades struck these parts…

…on Bakunetsumaru! "My liege," He groaned, "Are you all right?"

Buritenmaru stuttered, too shocked to respond. From his spot on the wall's top, Genkimaru stared, wide-eyed.

"He took the hit…" The brat murmured, "…But _why?_"

The Cobra Ninjas stared, unimpressed but annoyed.

"How dare you get in my way?" Red snarled.

Bakunetsumaru did not reply. He almost fell to his knees, but forced himself to remain standing. All the while, the blades remained speared in him, making the Blazing Samurai resemble a crude pincushion, for lack of a more serious term.

"You've been hurt…" Buritenmaru commented worriedly.

Bakunetsumaru began to breath heavily. "My pain is nothing compared…to _yours, _my lord, who had to his own loyal servant…I never understood that until now. But I am going to repay you for hiring a masterless samurai like me, and fulfill my vow to bring peace to this…" He gasped, and tried to fight the pain back. "…world!"

As Bakunetsumaru spoke, both Genkimaru and Buritenmaru stared at him, seeing the young man in a new light. Neither of them had known that Bakunetsumaru was capable of such humility and devotion.

But the Cobra Ninjas simply chuckled evilly. Pulling out more blades, they charged forward.

"Let's send these miserable creatures to the next world!" Cobramaru Red declared.

"_Bakunetsumaru!_" Genkimaru shouted, terrified. If Baku' took another hit from the Cobra Ninjas, he would die!

But The Blazing Samurai held his ground. "_I will protect my master to the end!_"

-z-

In the compound under _Dairyogoku _Sword, the gemstone in the chest plate of the _Bakushin _Armor suddenly shined.

-z-

"It's all over!" Red shouted, when a fantastic fire ball rocketed up out from the Sword's compound.

At the same time, Bakunetsumaru felt his entire body go warm, and a fire build up in his eyes.

_What's happening to me? _He thought, feeling the fire explode.

In the air, the fireball suddenly exploded in a display of pyrotechnics that would put a Chinese New Year to shame. From that might explosion came a beam of heat and embers that enveloped Bakunetsumaru, which soon flared up, sending Buritenmaru jumping back in alarm. Ahead, the Cobra Ninjas shielded their eyes from the bright light. In the center of the fire, Bakunetsumaru felt the blades sticking in his body, and his armor, fly off.

_My wounds are healing! _He realized.

"_Wow…_" Genkimaru breathed, awed at the sight.

And from the giant explosion above, through the ray of heat, came the armor. Blue wrist guards. Golden foot protectors. Larger and more ornate shoulder pads, with a blue jewel on the side. Chest armor with a new gemstone over his own. On the back, , a back plate with a set of arrows, like those of a compass'. And the helmet…a red helmet, adorned with a statue of a phoeix, the tail feathers pointed up, and the wings as a V-fin, with wings along the face.. All of these appeared on Bakunetsumaru's body.

And he wore it, so well.

"That can't be…" Cobramaru Red gasped, as he and his fellows reeled back. "The _Bakushin _Armor!"

"Ooh! Hot! Hot!" Buritenmaru shrieked, bouncing back. Even from a distance, he felt his mustache sizzle!

"_Wow!_" Genkimaru cheered.

"Power races through my body!" The samurai yelled, and did some rest slashes. "Sword of fire…Bakushinmaru…_blaze!_"

Bakushinmaru's chest stone flashed, and a set of characters sparked from it- BAKU-SHIN-MARU- before flaring up.

-z-

From where he watched the mind-controlled Nobusshi, Zero saw the explosion as if it occurred next to him.

_What now?_ The Winged Knight thought.

-z-

From where they fought, clashing V-Rod against blade, Captain and Cobramaru paused and looked.

"Is that Bakunetsumaru?" Captain cried.

-z-

The fires of his introduction died down, and Bakushinmaru glared at the Cobra Ninjas, who were glaring back with stony faces.

"Hmph!" Cobramaru Red sneered, "Recently acquired _Bakushin _Armor is no match for us!"

The four ninjas jumped around Bakushinmaru.

"_Cobra Ninja Battle Formation: Thunder!_" Red ordered, and shot a cable from his wrist, hooking it onto Bakushinmaru.

The other three ninjas did the same, and once all four of them were hooked, they began to channel purple lightning through the cables, shocking Bakushinmaru! The samurai shouted as the voltage coursed through his body, a purple aura covering.

Red snickered at what he thought was cries of pain. "You see? This is our ultimate technique!"

"Oh yeah?" Bakushinmaru shouted, "_Here's mine!_"

-z-

Zero had just finishing binding the last control-ed Nobusshi when he heard a sound like a volcano erupting. Turning around, he saw what looked like a giant ball of fire charging across the grounds of the camp.

"What's _that?_" Zero cried in alarm.

It was Bakushinmaru, his body emitting flames. He ran at full speed, dragging the Cobra Ninjas behind him. They wailed from the heat as they bounced and jolted in the air, being pulled so fast they weren't touching the ground.

-z-

Cobramaru stared at this sight, unable to believe his eyes.

"Is that the _Bakushin _Armor?" He cried, and spun away from Captain. "That's not good!"

Cobramaru took off, but before Captain could follow him, the Neotopian Gundam was distracted by the sight of Bakushinmaru.

The Blazing Samurai continued to run, blasting through the wall of the camp and out into the outer fields.

"_Bakunetsumaru!_" Captain yelled, but his voice was lost in the sound of flares.

-z-

Bakushinmaru continued to run, until he was in the middle of the field, between Buritenmaru's camp and the defense line ahead of it. Coming to a sudden stop, he shook the cables off, throwing the Cobra Ninjas away. Landing on their feet, the ninjas glared at the flaming samurai.

"Don't be afraid of him!" Cobramaru Red shouted, and charged, followed by the rest.

But Bakushinmaru wasn't done yet. The reason why he came all this way was about to reveal itself. His chest stone, his emblems on his shoulders, and the jewels on the shoulder pad began to glow, gathering energy. Bakushinmaru crossed his swords.

"_Bakkai…Tensho…Ignite!_" Bakushinmaru screamed, and the points on his back spread out.

Bakushinmaru's body became a glowing shape, and a massive sphere of fire exploded from him, getting bigger and bigger, consuming everything in its path, including the Cobra Ninjas. The defense line shattered in the face of its power, sending out waves of hot wind everywhere.

-z-

"Look!" Zero yelled, pointing towards the light. "What…power!"

Everyone present watched, amazed at the size of the explosion. Captain covered his eyes, while GEnkimaru ran up next to him, clutching Bakunetsumaru's original helmet. The little Musha stared at the blast with bright eyes. Elsewhere, Kinkaku and Ginkaku regained consciousness, and the first thing they did was look for their lord. They found him, but Buritenmaru wasn't paying attention to them. His eyes were fixated on the giant sphere of fire.

-z-

When the explosion died out, and fire air began to cool, Bakushinmaru stood in the center of crater that would fit a small moon. The Cobra Ninjas were nowhere to be seen. Except for a few lumps of smoldering metal, there was no trace of them.

-z-

Later, things were starting to calm down in the camp. The Nobusshi that had been placed under the Cobra Ninjas' control had been revived, and their heads cleared. Repairs were already under way.

"Are you all right?" One Nobusshi asked another.

"Yeah…" The Nobusshi sighed, "That sure was crazy…"

In Buritenmaru's compound, Ginkaku and Kinkaku were helping Buritenmaru up into his seat behind the Rifle.

"Please, have a sit, sir." Kinkaku said.

"Okey-doke…" Buritenmaru murmured.

"My lord!"

Buritenmaru looked up. "Yes?"

Everyone in the compound, Buritenmaru, his generals, and the line of Nobusshi guards standing watch turned to see Bakushinmaru enter, flanked by Captain and Zero. The samurai had taken his helmet off, holding it in his hand.

"Milord," Bakunetsumaru said, bowing. "I, Bakunetsumaru, have returned from battle."

"I…" Buritenmaru trailed off, unsure. Then, he smiled and said, "I believe you."

Baku' looked up. "My lord?"

"I believe you!" Buritenmaru shouted, almost giddily. "Yes, you _can _be trusted!"

"Oh…" Bakunetsumaru was overcome with joy. Forcing back tears of joy, he bowed his head. "Thank you so much, my liege!"

Behind, Zero and Captain exchanged looks.

"I'm so glad for him." Zero said.

Captain nodded. "So am I."

The Nobusshi guards raised their fists and let out a mighty cheer for their returned comrade.

Off to the side, Genkimaru stared up at the older samurai in way that could almost be described as hero worship.

_Man, this Bakunetsumaru…_ He thought, _Now _that's _what I call a samurai!_


	7. Zako Busshi Hour

Chapter 3.5: Zako Busshi Hour

In the Zakobusshi compound outside of _Tenchijo_, the Zako Busshi horde gathered before a giant purple screen with images of the Dark Axis fortress and trees painted on. Two Zako Busshi pushed it aside, revealing a stage with a giant video screen behind it. Standing on it were three Zako Busshi, holding microphones. The one on the left had a yellow pyramid-shaped one, the one in the middle had a red round one, and the one on the right had a blue cube-shaped one.

"Ladies, and busshibots," Red Mic Zako Busshi said, "Welcome to the Zako Busshi Hour! Today's meeting is all about…"

All three hosts said as one, "_How We Assess the War Power of the Buritenmaru Army!_"

"Busshi!" Red Mic said.

"Busshi, Busshi, Zako Busshi!" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic chanted.

"Just like Zako Soldiers, we Zako Busshi troops have important things to do every day too, Busshi!" Red Mic said.

"Busshi, Busshi, Zako Busshi!" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic chanted.

"Well, brace yourself, Busshi!" Red Mic cried, shaking a fist. He pointed at the screen. "Because a monster's recently joined the side of the enemy forces, Busshi!"

The screen showed the red samurai with a phoenix on his helmet, followed by a video of an explosion he caused.

"I heard this guy's Bakushinmaru, Busshi!" Red Mic explained, "And he has a technique called _Bakkai Tensho,_ Busshi!"

"Busshi, that's cool!" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic squealed.

"You traitors, Busshi! Don't be so amazed by the enemy, you two!" Red Mic shouted, "Now listen to me!"

Red Mic pointed at the screen, which showed an image of the strange red, white, and blue Gundam that had appeared recently, followed by a video if his V-fin beam.

"The enemy side also has another guy like that, Busshi!" Red Mic explained, "And we should always take him seriously! His name is Hyper Captain, Busshi, and he has an ultimate technique called V-Attack, Busshi!"

"Busshi, that's cool!" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic squealed.

"You traitors, Busshi! Don't you dare adore the enemy, you two!" Red Mic shouted, "Now listen to me!"

The screen then showed the tiny old man leading the Buritenmaru Army.

"The enemy forces has a weapon like this…" Red Mic began when Yellow Mic interrupted him.

"Wait, Busshi, wait, Busshi, wait, Busshi, wait!" Yellow Mic cried.

"What is it, Busshi?" The other hosts asked.

A question mark appeared in Yellow Mic's eye. "Is it actually possible that Lord Kibaomaru can really beat such powerful enemies, Busshi?"

Red Mic and Blue Mic thought about it.

"Hey!" Red Mic cried suddenly, "I'm not sure what you're trying to imply, Busshi, but you're wrong! Look at this, Busshi!"

The screen showed a scroll showing a hierarchy of Kibaomaru's forces. Starting from the top down where Kibaomaru, the Kibao Horde, the Cobra Ninjas, the Nobusshi captains, and the Nobusshi soldiers.

"The Kibaomaru Army has the Kibao Horde and Cobra Ninjas!" Red Mic explained, "And a whole bunch of Nobusshi troops! And besides…" The screen then showed a map of Ark. Every section had a Kibao emblem, while the last and largest had the Buriten emblem. "We have already conquered this much land! The Kibaomaru Army occupies almost everything, Busshi!" The screen witched back to the hierarchy, and he began to shout. "We won't lose, Busshi! We're gonna win very soon, Busshi!"

"Um, can anyone tell where on this chart we Zako Busshi troops are represented?" Blue Mic asked.

Red Mic paused. "Uh…"

"My arrow…" Yellow Mic pulled out a crossbow and pointed at the screen. "…Will mark the spot."

He fired, and the arrow flew high in the air…before falling and hitting the very bottom of the screen, underneath the Nobusshi soldiers.

"Heh, looks like I missed it." Yellow Mic chuckled, scratching his head sheepishly.

"No!" Red Mic cried, "You hit it!"

"Huh?" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic took a close look at where the arrow had landed. "Is this it, Busshi?"

"That's not it, that's not it!" Blue Mic yelled, "We Zako Busshis are an elite troop deployed by the Dark Axis, Busshi!"

"That's right, that's right!" Yellow Mic cried, "We Zako Busshis happen to be more important that, Busshi!"

Red Mic grabbed the arrow and jumped up. "Then let's put us up…Here…" He stabbed Bakuhamaru's head. "_Ahh! The Kibao Horde!_"

Upon seeing what they've done, the Zako Busshi began to flip out.

"_Pull it out, Busshi!_" Blue Mic shrieked.

The purple screen was pushed back in front of the stage, and the audience began to chant, "Busshi, Busshi, Zako Busshi!"

-z-

a/n: I know, it's not the same thing, but these little guys do there best…


	8. Gundam Force Assembled!

Chapter 4: Gundam Force Assembled!

It came to Ark in the early morning, at the crack of dawn. By the time the Doga Bomber reached _Tenchijo_, I was just becoming noon. The Dark Axis aerial combat unit met with Kibaomaru on the moving castle's top floor, delivering its message as the warlord listened on the walkway around the structure. When it finished, Kibaomaru was not pleased. He was never pleased to receive messages from the Dark Axis leadership, but this one got to him.

"_What did you say! I don't believe it! Gerbera had no right doing that!_" Kibaomaru exploded. Fuming for a moment, he turned to Bakuhamaru next to him. "I'm going!"

"To where, sir?" The Undefeated asked.

"To the Dark Axis Fortress," Kibaomaru answered, "I'm going to confront Gerbera," He looked out towards the giant sword in the distance. "Last night, there was a battle at Buritenmaru's Camp. It seems the Cobra Ninjas failed in their mission. Don't let your guard down while I'm gone."

"Yes, sir."

-z-

"We need to mount a rescue mission," Captain said, standing before Buritenmaru and his generals with Zero. "Princess Rele and our comrade Shute are being held captive inside the castle."

"We need some time before our forces regroup as quickly as possible," Kinkaku said, "I'm sure it won't be long until _Tenchijo _attacks us."

Captain nodded. "You're right."

Zero absentmindedly turned his head and saw Bakunetsumaru crouched before the _Bakushin _Armor. The samurai was blowing air into the fire through a bamboo pipe. After giving it three long exhales, he put the pipe away and began to fan it with a paper fan.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Zero said, walking over to him. "But, what in the world are you doing?"

Bakunetsumaru looked up at Zero and said, "I'm trying to regenerate the power of the Armor. Once you've used _Bakkai Tensho_, the Armor _has _to be recharged. The use of the _Bakushin _Armor depends on the inner strength of the person wearing it. Lord Buritenmaru used to be able to keep it on and use _Bakkai Tensho _for more than a month, without recharging."

Zero sniffed. "So I take you're not able to use it much at all, am I right?"

"Well, I wouldn't…" Bakunetsumaru lowered hi s head sadly as his response died in his mouth. "…Yeah, I guess you're right."

-z-

Meanwhile, the lookout was keeping a close eye on the castle through periscope-like telescope. He noticed something fly out from _Tenchijo_. Focusing on the thing revealed that it was _Oshogo_, carrying Kibaomaru!

Running towards the edge of his station, the Nobusshi yelled down towards the camp, "Kibaomaru just flew out of the castle!"

Captain, Zero and Bakunetsumaru looked up.

"He really left?" Ginkaku asked.

"I never thought I chance would come so quickly…" Kinkaku breathed.

"It's time to begin the offensive!" Buritenmaru ordered.

"_Yes, sir! Right away, sir!_"

The Buritenmaru Army moved quickly. Chanting, "Hup-hup-hup!" they go to work. Some grabbed pickaxes, while others grabbed bushes from the nearby forests. Those with pickaxes began to dig, tunneling underground until they were out of sight.

"I'll go get into position right away, okay?" Zero said to his fellow Gundam Force members. "Good luck!"

Captain and bakunetsumaru nodded, and the Knight Gundam flew off.

"We'd better get moving as well!" Captain said, "Contact me when you're in place!"

"On my way!" Bakunetsumaru replied, and took off.

"Good!" Captain nodded, and looked towards the armored castle. _We're coming Shute…hang in there!_

-z-

Bakunetsumaru was heading towards his appointed station when he noticed something behind a tree. Taking a closer look, he saw that it was Genkimaru sitting at the base with a sad pout on his face.

"Huh? Genkimaru, what's wrong?" Bakunetsumaru asked, concerned.

Genkimaru looked away. "Nuthin'."

Then Bakunetsumaru saw what it. Genkimaru was upset that he wasn't taking part in the rescue mission. The boy felt guilty that Shute and the princess were prisoners because Kibaomaru wanted him.

"Uh…" Bakunetsumaru racked his mind for something to say. "You have to understand, you're still too young, we can't take you…"

"I know!" Genkimaru grumbled, irritated.

BAkunetsumaru sighed. "Don't worry. We'll be active again very soon. You're a valuable member of the team, and everyone knows it, okay?"

When Genkimaru gave no reply, Bakunetsumaru decided to leave it at that. He walked off, leaving the Musha Gundam child to his thoughts.

Bitterly, Genkimaru looked at his feet, a conflicted expression on his face.

-z-

"All right, Gerbera," Kibaomaru snarled, "Just what is going on?"

In the Dark Axis Fortress' innermost room, the General's chamber, Kibaomaru, standing on his _shogi _board shaped platform, glared up at the Dark Axis science officer, Professor Gerbera. The mono-eyed black and red robot regarded the Musha Gundam with mild indifference from his torch-like platform.

"As I've already told you," Gerbera said, "Once we're prepared, we'll begin transporting this Dark Axis fortress to Ark."

"_Why?_" Kibaomaru demanded.

"Because, I won't be able to control the rage of the General, who's almost completely revived." Gerbera answered.

Both villains turned towards the gigantic horned head of the red robot on the wall, as his three eyes swiveled around its grill-like face. Underneath them, the various melting pits bubbled and churned. The General made various growling noises.

"The General will be able to absorb Musha Gundams by himself." Gerbera finished.

"But Ark is _my _territory!" Kibaomaru protested, "You'll interfere with my plan for victory!"

"The General's well-being takes precedence over everything else," Gerbera replied, "Your objection's noted."

Kibaomaru grunted, infuriated at the professor's uncaring tone.

"You and your subordinates should evacuate as soon as possible," Gerbera said, "The General is starved for gundanium, and he won't be able to tell who is friend or foe. It's for your own safety."

Kibaomaru looked away, his mind racing. The Gundam Force on the loose in Ark, and now he had to deal with this…

…The _Gundam Force!_ That's it!

"The Gundam Force are now on Ark." He said.

Gerbera whirled at the Musha Gundam, staring intently.

Seeing that he had the professor's interest, Kibaomaru went on. "I believe it would be more appropriate to offer _them _to the General, rather than some low-end Mushas. Wait three days before transporting, then I will have captured our prey. And then I'll give them to you, to present to the General."

Gerbera stared at him before responding. "You're proposal is accepted, largely due to the fact that transport preparations are still underway. Do not disappoint me again, Kibaomaru."

-z-

Two Nobusshi watched as Shute and Rele played yet another game of _shogi_ through a window looking into Daishinsho's room. As part of their patrol, they were instructed to make frequent checks on the hostages, but lately they were starting to get bored with the routine. Every time they checked on the humans they were doing the same thing- playing _shogi_.

One yawned, leaning on his spear. "It's amazing. Those two have been playing their game nonstop, and neither of them seems to get tired!"

-z-

On the outer pathways on the top floor, a Nobusshi patrolled. Hearing the sound of light footsteps behind him, he turned- and saw nothing. Shrugging, he went back to his walk. Hearing the footsteps again, he turned around-

-and with a wave of an arm, he became a banana in short burst of light.

The guard-turned-banana fell to the ground, shaking somewhat, as he tried to move his now fruity form.

Shute and Rele stepped over him, tiptoeing gently. As they turned around another corner, Shute peeked into the room Kibaomaru brought them to when first arriving at _Tenchijo. _In the corner, he saw his backpack.

_Bingo! _Shute thought. Seeing nobody in the room, he rushed in and grabbed it.

With some slow but steady effort, the pair climbed further and further up until they reached the top of the castle's roof. After pulling himself onto the golden part where the decorative fish statues were, walked out, followed by Rele. They looked out at where Buritenmaru's camp was supposed to be. Everything looked so much farther away now, and they wouldn't be able to get past the defense lines before Kibaomaru's Army caught them.

"Sorry, Shute," Princess Rele said, "Even with my magical powers, it's not possible for us to escape this place," She turned around, looking for other avenues to consider. "This castle has formidable defenses."

"One good thing, though," Shute remarked, "I don't think they noticed the holograms you made of us."

Princess Rele glanced up at the holographic banner on the very center of the roof. "As long as Kibaomaru wasn't around, it was really quite simple to deceive his foot soldiers."

Shute looked up at the banner, and then looked out towards Buritenmaru's camp. "We have to let our people know about Daishinsho and Genkimaru."

-z-

In the giant Gundam's chamber, a Nobusshi floated towards the _shogi _players on a smaller platform. He held out a tray of rice balls from the end of a long handle.

"All right, you two, it's time for lunch," The Nobusshi said, waving the tray a little. "C'mon, don't ya want it?"

The 'humans' ignored him, continuing to play their game.

Aggravated, the Nobusshi said, "It's your last chance, stop playing and eat!"

The Nobusshi pushed the tray towards Shute's back, hoping to get his attention with a casual shove. What he didn't expect was for the tray to go _through _Shute, poking out through his stomach! The guard's eyes widened and he began to shake as his mind tried to comprehend what had happened. After a minute, a hysteric shriek exploded out from him as he fell back, dropping the rice balls and tray, almost falling off of his platform.

-z-

Moments later, a loud horn sounded off around _Tenchijo._

Shute had no delusions as to what _that _was about. "They found out."

Princess Rele nodded. "Sure looks like it."

All around the castle grounds, Nobusshi came running out, looking left and right. One looked up and gave a shout, pointing, and soon _all _of them were looking up and shouting. At each of the four towers, the Kibao Horde leapt into their usual stations.

"Get them!" Bakuhamaru shouted, "We can't fail our master while he's away!"

"Time to go!" Princess Rele said, and waved her arm. There was a spark of light and the two humans took off into the air, carried by a magic circle.

"You think you can escape?" Bakuhamaru yelled, jumping at them.

"Hang on tight, Shute!" Rele said, and steered the circle away from the hammer-wielder.

Bakuhamaru gestured. "Mokinmaru! They went that way!"

The Sword of Heaven took off from his tower and flew at the humans at high speed. Seeing him coming, Princess Rele clenched her fist before opening it and waving it at the Musha Gundam. Mokinmaru cried out in alarm as dozens of rose petals exploded in his face. Haganemaru, meanwhile, was also leaping at the pair. He retracted into his spike-ball and rolled at them, barely missing as they ducked.

"Be careful, you idiot!" Bakuhamaru yelled, jogging across the tiled roof. "You don't want to destroy them! They're important hostages!"

The Undefeated leapt at the pair again, only for them to fly back away from his grip.

"Hey, uh," Shute began, sweating. "How fast does this go?"

Rele gave him a short, confident smile before turning back to the task at hand, frowning. "Don't worry. You did your best in the _shogi _game, now it's my turn!"

The princess steered them towards one end of the roof, only for a bunch of Nobusshi to jump up in their way. She pulled the circle up and around the castle, avoiding their constant assault. When they reached the top, more Nobusshi were jumping in front of them, so Princess Rele grabbed the handle of the banner, swinging herself and the circle around.

"Hold on, Shute!" She yelled as they spun around.

Bakuhamaru glared at them. "This is outrageous! How dare you touch the flag of Lord Kibaomaru!"

"All right," Princess Rele muttered, and waved her hand. "That is _enough!_"

At her gesture, the air began to fill with sparkles.

"Blast!" Bakuhamaru screamed, "What is going on here- Huh?"

All over the castle, flying on magic circles, running around the grounds, or just standing on the roof, were multiple Shute and Reles, laughing and taunting.

"This is impossible…" Bakuhamaru gasped, looking left and right. "How is she able to do this?"

On the ground, the Nobusshi stared at the extra humans, murmuring in confusion.

Haganemaru stared at the doubles and asked, "Wha…which one is the real princess?"

With no clue as to which pair of humans were the ones they wanted, Kibaomaru's forces attempted to hedge their bets by going after all of them. It was like grabbing air, unfortunately. The illusions would just pass through the bodies of anyone who would pass in their way, leaving the guards flustered and confused. Up on the roof, Kijumaru almost fell off when an illusion passed through him, scaring him.

From their place near the top, the real Shute and princess stared at the chaos going on around them.

"This won't last long," Princess Rele said, "We should go while they're still confused."

The pair flew off, going past Bakuhamaru's tower. While the hammer-using Musha furiously tried to wave nearby illusions away with his hammer, the tower's hammer swung at the humans! Shute gave a cry of alarm and Rele steered the circle away from the blow- but Bakuhamaru saw them.

"Those two avoided the hammer!" He yelled, pointing.

"Then they're not illusions!" Mokinmaru yelled, and flew at the pair, sword raised.

Seeing him coming, Rele backed the circle out of Mokinmaru's path- and into Kijumaru's claw!

"Got you!" The Battle Beast crowed as he closed his claw over Princess Rele's body.

"_Princess!_" Shute cried in alarm.

But with Kijumaru putting the princess in a death grip, her concentration was broken, and the magic circle they were riding on dissipated. And with nothing to hold him up, Shute fell- bouncing down the tiled roof until he slid into a more level portion.

"Are you okay?" Princess Rele asked worriedly.

"I think I'm okay…" Shute groaned, wincing. Looking up, he forgot about his pain when he remembered what caused his fall. Kijumaru had the princess!

The clawed Musha Gundam laughed victoriously as he held Princess Rele up. Around him, the illusions continued to fly about, but he paid them no mind. No one did, now that the deception had become uncovered.

"Put me down, you brute!" Princess Rele cried, trying, and failing, to push his claw's fingers off her. But his grip was too strong.

_Rele…! _Shute thought fearfully.

"Now you can't use your magical powers, can you?" Kijumaru laughed, applying a bit more pressure.

Rele groaned.

"Good jub, Kijumaru!" Bakuhamaru said, nodding. Glaring at Shute, he said, "This brat should be no trouble at all."

Shute, crouched over, weighed his options. Before he could come with a feasible plan to rescue Rele, the princess cried out, "Shute, you have to get out while the illusions are still visible! Get going, now!"

But Shute simply got up to his feet and looked at her determinedly, shaking his head. He wasn't going to leave Rele to these guys, not now, not ever.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn!" Rele insisted, "WE have a mission to accomplish! Don't worry about me, go while you still can!"

But Shute didn't budge. "There's a code that we honor… The Gundam Force leaves no one behind. I'm not leaving you Rele, no way!"

Rele gasped. He wasn't going to leave her…?

"And more than that," Shute continued, "Gundam Force members never give up! Even if we fail, I know that Captain and the others will come to rescue us!"

Rele's eyes began to shimmer at his words. She had never heard such determination and faith from someone before, who wasn't a knight. Shute had so much confidence not only in his friends to save them, that he would risk his own freedom to make sure nothing would happen to her.

It was…impressive.

But Kijumaru wasn't impressed. "Big talk for a little runt! Let's see if you're still so cocky once we get our hands on you!"

But Shute wasn't listening. He was distracted by the sounds of fireworks coming from Buritenmaru's camp. Squinting, he saw the doors in the nearest defense line burst open, and a familiar red figure charge out.

"It is I, Bakunetsumaru, the Blazing Samurai!" The figure screamed, his legs a blur as he ran. "I am here for Shute and the princess!"

"I _knew _you'd come!" Shute cheered.

Bakunetsumaru raced down the valley towards the castle, yelling, "Whoever is holding our comrades I dare you to come out and face me!"

Around the side of the castle came multiple explosions. When the smoke cleared, a collection of winds and rose petals gathered, becoming a burst of light that revealed a blue figure with a sword and shield.

"For the sake my beautiful princess, I, Zero, the Winged Knight, am here!" He yelled.

"Zero!" Rele cried.

Zero flew towards the castle, dodging blows from the giant hammer. At the same time, Bakunetsumaru had also reached the castle and was running around it, leaping to the side to avoid being struck by the mace. The castle's cannons fired at the Winged Knight, but he easily dodged them, bobbing and weaving between the shots in the air. Haganemaru leapt towards Bakunetsumaru, retracting into and spinning his spike ball. Baku' leapt up above him and slashed at the Iron Sphere, but Haganemaru pushed his ball open, hitting Bakunetsumaru with the sides! At the same time, Bakuhamaru struck Zero with his hammer, sending the Winged Knight flying back. Bakunetsumaru landed on the ground and tried to find another place to attack the castle around the side. When he saw the giant claw fall down on him, he whirled about and ran.

"You'll never invade our castle!" Mokinmaru laughed, slashing his sword at Zero, who was forced to block with his shield.

More cannons fired.

This did not look good to Rele. "Shute, they can't do it alone!" She called out.

But Shute wasn't going to give up hope. "It's all right. The Gundam Force can do anything." Zero and Bakunetsumaru had attempted a head-on attack on _Tenchijo _once, and were blown away. They weren't the kind to make the same mistakes again. They had a plan. He was sure of it. "You'll see."

With all of the action going on around and inside the castle proper, none of the lookouts noticed a small army of bushes scuttling towards them.

"_Charge!_"

The bushes were thrown aside, revealing Buritenmaru's Nobusshi. The army abandoned their foliage and ran at _Tenchijo_, yelling battle cries.

Seeing them, Bakuhamaru smirked. _A sneak attack, huh?_ In a loud voice, he yelled, "_Zako Busshi! Defend the castle!_"

A squad made of two dozen or so Zako Busshi ran out from the castle towards the Buritenmaru Army, but before they could get even halfway, the ground collapsed beneath them. Another squad of Zako Busshi, running towards the army at a different angle suffered a similar fate.

"What's going on?" Bakuhamaru wondered, looking.

In the holes the Zako Busshi were now lying in a heap were several Buriten Nobusshi, armed with pickaxes. In one part of the hole's wall was a small tunnel. Evidently, the Nobusshi had dug a pit trap from the inside. When the Zako Busshi ran over the hollowed earth, the surface could no longer support them and they fell. The invading army stopped at the edge of the pits and began to fire wave after wave of arrows.

-z-

"First line, engaged!" Kinkaku yelled.

"Second line, advance!" Ginkaku ordered.

Buritenmaru hopped off of his seat and stood on _Tancho Crane._ Waving his fan, he yelled, "Show them the stuff you're made of! _Show them!_"

-z-

The Buritenmaru Army continued to shoot their arrows at the moving castle. Returning to his tower, Mokinmaru became a whirling blur as he spun around, deflecting the arrows.

"Fight back!" Kijumaru yelled. Knowing that his master's orders to keep the hostages alive, he refused to move in with Rele in his grip. "Defeat them!"

Shute watched, staring at the battle. The appearance of the Buritenmaru Army was good, but they weren't making much progress. _Tenchijo _was still moving, and even stray Zakobusshi had to avoid being crushed under it.

They needed one more thing…anything.

-z-

Above the castle, high the sky, a figure looked down from the lookout kite towards the center of the castle's roof. He focused on Kijumaru, then the girl he was holding. Then he focused on the wrist of the claw holding her.

-z-

A purple beam shot down, hitting Kijumaru's wrist. The Musha Gundam growled in pain as he reflexively let go of the princess, dropping her. Rele screamed as she plummeted. Shute heard her shrieks and looked up, his eyes widening as he saw her fall. Holding out his arms, he tried to position himself under her, hoping to catch. Fortunately, he managed to do just that. _Unfortunately,_ Rele wasn't just a head taller than Shute, but also heavier, and the result was that the boy was practically flattened under the princess.

"Puh…princess, are you all right…?" Shute asked, groaning as her majesty, sitting on top of him, cautiously opened her eyes.

"Uh…uh-huh…" She murmured, her cheek's lightly turning red.

Shute was also turning red, but for a different reason. "Could you…move off my leg, please?"

Up at the top, Kijumaru shook the pain from his hand, grunting like a dog that had been kicked. Looking up, he glared at the only place where that shot had come from- the kite.

And there _was _someone up there! It was barely visible, but Kijumaru _could _see someone standing where the lookout usually was.

"Who _is _that?" He growled, "And how could he shoot from that distance?"

Three more beams shot down from the kite, hitting in succession, Mokinmaru before he could behead Zero, Haganemaru before he could gore Bakunetsumaru, and finally Bakuhamaru, knocking him off his tower. Landing on the tiled roof of his tower unsteadily, he glared up at the kite.

"Blast you!" He spat.

Whoever was up there, he decided that he didn't need the kite, and leapt down from it.

"My goodness…" Princess Rele murmured as she and Shute watched the sniper.

Shute squinted up at the figure as it fell towards them. It looked vaguely familiar…no, not looked, _felt _familiar…

"Wait a minute…" The boy's eyes widened as realization hit. "It's Captain!"

Rele looked at Shute sharply, and then back up in the air. There _was _something about this new person that reminded her of the Neotopia Gundam…

"Captain!" Shute yelled, "You're really here!"

The Gundam landed before them with a thud.

"Just in time- Whoa!" Shute gasped when he took in Captain's Hyper body. "They've made some improvements!"

Captain stood up and opened his faceplate. "It took a while. Sorry."

Shute smiled, glad to hear his friend's voice again. "That's all right."

Behind them, Zero floated up to their level. "Princess!"

"Zero!" Rele exclaimed, turning to face him.

On the opposite side, Bakunetsumaru leapt up onto the roof, though he almost lost his balance for a moment there. Nodding, Captain shot two constant beams from the poles on his back. They streamed up into the air for the Buritenmaru Army to see.

"Huh?" One Nobusshi, seeing the beams, waved to his fellows. "We got a signal! Retreat! Retreat now!"

The rest of the army needed no coaxing. Satisfied in that they had done their duty, the Nobusshi turned about and ran back towards Buritenmaru's camp. On the roof, the Gundam Force and Rele watched as the army left.

Climbing back onto his tower, Bakuhamaru shot the Gundam Force a nasty look. "Very impressive. I didn't think you'd make it this far!" Taking a fighting pose, he yelled, "But that's it, you won't get past _our _defense line!"

The rest of the Kibao Horde returned to their posts and took ready stances. They weren't going to lose this one yet!

"He's right," Bakunetsumaru muttered, "No weak links!"

"I don't believe it," Zero said, "They must be vulnerable _somewhere!_"

"Princess," Captain said to Rele, "We're going to create an opening. Be ready to fly."

Princess Relehimana Miya De Lacroa was not used to taking orders, but she picked up on it smoothly. "All right, Captain Gundam."

Captain closed his faceplate and then said, "Shute, you stay with her."

Shute nodded. "Roger."

"Okay, we're ready," Captain said, and looked the other Gundams. "Zero! Bakunetsumaru!"

They nodded, ready to move. Acting quickly, they leapt at the hammer tower- at Bakuhamaru.

"Three against one, huh?" Bakuhamaru growled, and pulled his hammer back.

While Princess Rele prepared another magic circle to fly on, the Gundams flew towards Bakuhamaru, fists and swords ready to strike.

"_You fools!_" Bakuhamaru screamed, and shot multiple balls of purple energy at them. The Gundams were sent flying back. "You're not strong enough to defeat the Undefeated!"

On the magic circle, Shute refused to look away. "Think so? We never give up no matter what the odds!"

Barely a moment later, Captain recovered, steadying himself with his boosters, and shot towards Bakuhamaru.

"Go!" The two humans cried.

Catching himself with his magic, Zero flew back towards Bakuhamaru. Bakunetsumaru, however, bounced back against the roof, using the recoil to propel him towards the hammer-user.

"_Go!_" Shute and Rele yelled again.

Laughing confidently, Bakuhamaru hit another series of purple energy balls at the Gundams. However, rather than being knocked away, Captain and Zero caught it, and a kick from Bakunetsumaru sent it flying back!

"_What!_" Bakuhamaru barely had time to comprehend what had happened when the ball struck him, sending him flying off his tower, and into the banner!

"_Oh no!_" Haganemaru gasped.

"That was Lord Kibaomaru's…" Mokinmaru gulped, unable to even finish the sentence.

"…Emblem." Kijumaru growled.

With everyone watching the holo-banner and Bakuhamaru fall towards the ground, Shute realized that no one would be watching them.

"Gotta go!" He said to Rele.

The princess nodded. "You're right."

The humans took off, flying past the mace tower.

Haganemaru saw them. "You're not getting away from me!"

Before he could go after them, Captain fired another beam. The Iron Sphere gasped in pain as he lifted his foot to avoid being shot in the leg. Bakuhamaru, meanwhile, hit the earth with an almighty thud.

Giving the castle a nod, Bakunetsumaru let himself be carried away from the battlefield with Captain by Zero.

On the ground, a circle of Zako Busshi cautiously crowded around Bakuhamaru.

"They think they can defeat me…" the Musha Gundam growled, shoving away their helping hands. "Just because they knocked me on the ground…" Enraged, he screamed out into the heavens, making the Zako Busshi back away, "I'm a member of the Kibao Horde! I'm _Bakuhamaru! The Undefeated!_"

-z-

The Gundam Force meet up in a bamboo forest not far from Buritenmaru's camp. Now that the battle was over, Zero kneeled before her majesty, sobbing tears of joy.

"Oh, princess!" He wept.

Meanwhile, Shute examined Captain's new body with amazement.

"Wow…" He cried, "You've got all kinds of new mecha!"

"Shute…"

Shute looked up.

Captain's faceplate opened, and he said, "When I left, I'd knew you'd be able to overcome any obstacles in your way."

Shute smiled warmly. "And if I couldn't, I knew you'd come through. Captain… Zero…" (The Winged Knight turned to Shute) "Bakunetsumaru… All Gundam Force members are here!"

"Wait a minute, Shute!" Princess Rele spoke up.

Everyone looked at her.

"Aren't _I _part of the team, too?" She asked.

Shute scratched his forehead, thinking about it.

"It's much too dangerous!" Zero cried, whirling about to face her.

But Rele just smiled. "Oh, I'm not worried, Zero. If you have no other objections, I'd be proud to be part of this team."

Zero began to sweat. "Of _course, _my lady, but…"

"Why not, Zero?"

Zero turned to face Shute, who had a smile on his face.

"Sure," The boy said, "She's brave and loyal- She _should _be a member."

Princess Rele smiled back, glad to be accepted.

"All right, let's repeat this one more time everybody…" Shute said.

Zero looked around, still unconvinced, but went along with it. Punching their fists into the air, Shute and the Gundams yelled, "The Gundam Force is here!"

Rele did the same, giggling. "Yay!"

After a moment, Shute's smile dropped. Looking around, he asked, "Where's Genkimaru? What's he up to?"

-z-

In the barren valley before _Tenchijo_, a two pairs of blue lines, two across and two down, appeared in the air, solidifying into a box-shaped portal. Out from the hole came Genkimaru.

"I'm Genkimaru!" He shouted up towards the moving castle as it approached him, "Now let Shute and Rele go!"

At these words, the castle slowed to a stop.


	9. Zako Busshi Hour 2

Chapter 4.5: Zako Busshi Hour

The purple screen was pushed aside, showing the hosts.

"Ladies and busshibots," Red Mic said, "Welcome to the Zako Busshi Hour! Today's meeting is all about _The Important Subject Of…_"

"_The Kibao Horde!_" They all finished.

"Busshi," Red Mic said, "Let's get on with the show! We're here to identify the most elite warriors ever to serve Lord Kibaomaru. Let's go right to the footage!"

The screen behind displayed videos of battles from earlier, focusing on the Buritenmaru Army being crushed by a giant hammer, mace, claw, and blades.

"You guys both know what _this _is, don't you?" Red Mic asked.

"Of course," Yellow Mic and Blue Mic said, "That is Lord Kibaomaru's castle, _Tenchijo!_"

"Good!" Red Mic said, and the screen focused on the Musha Gundam on the hammer tower. "And _this _gentlebot? Who's he?"

"I know, I know!" Blue Mic piped up, "Isn't he the Undefeated, Lord Bakuhamaru?"

"Correct," Red Mic said, making Blue Mic smile. "And he's the most important member of the Kibao Horde!"

Yellow Mic cried, "Wait a minute, how can you say that? He's a Musha Gundam, but he never uses the sword at his waste, Busshi! C'mon, what's that all about, he doesn't to use anything but this big, dumb hammer!"

"_Pipe down, you stupid Busshi!_" Red Mic and Blue Mic shouted, making Yellow Mic fume.

"All right, let's collect ourselves," Red Mic said, and the screen focused on the mace tower's Gundam. "Who's this one?"

"I know, I know!" Blue Mic piped up, "He is Lord Haganemaru, the Iron Sphere!"

"That is correct," Red Mic said, making Blue Mic cheer.

Yellow Mic cried, "What's so great about him, Busshi? Another Musha Gundam who doesn't carry a sword, just a big, old metal sphere! And how does he out when he's inside his iron ball?"

"_Pipe down, you stupid Busshi!_" Red Mic and Blue Mic shouted, making Yellow Mic fume.

"We'll overlook _that _outburst," Red Mic said, and the screen focused on the claw tower's Gundam. "Now who's this?"

"I know, I know!" Blue Mic piped up, "He is the Battle Beast, Lord Kijumaru!"

"That is correct," Red Mic said, making Blue Mic cheer.

"Huh!" Yellow Mic cried, "He also says he's a Musha Gundam but he's got nothing but _claws_ for hands! Don't you get the problem! How can he carry a sword like a true Musha? _See! _Sword sword sword sword _sword!_" And on that final noted, he fainted.

"What's with this guy and the whole sword thing?" Red Mic asked.

"I think he needs a hug, Busshi." Blue Mic remarked.

"Well regardless, the show must go on," Red Mic said, and the screen focused on the blade tower's Gundam. "Now who's this one?"

"I know, I know!" Blue Mic piped up, "He is the Sword of Heaven, Lord Mokinmaru, Busshi."

"You're correct again." Red Mic nodded.

"I rock!" Blue Mic cheered.

At these words, Yellow Mic got up and looked at Mokinmaru's image on the screen. "Finally, a Musha with a sword! A true Musha uses his sword as his main weapon! I'd almost given up hope!" HE began to run around the stage, waving his own sword. "That's why Lord Mokinmaru is the only member of the Kibao Horde who is truly worthy of respect! Truly cool!"

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Red Mic asked, "There's something you don't know. The other lords say we Zako Busshis are very loyal! And the truth is, that we're worthy soldiers, Busshi!"

"Busshi busshi!" Blue Mic added.

"What?" Yellow Mic asked, "They said…that we're worthy soldiers?" He began to sweat. "Well, now that you mention it, those guys are looking a lot better to me. Hey!" (He said to the audience) "Listen up! Sword or no sword, it's really not important in the scheme of things! Even without one, those Musha Gundams are totally cool!"

"You are such a loser!" Red Mic and Blue Mic snapped, "Get out!"

Yellow Mic began to sweat as the purple screen was pushed in front of the stage.

"If anyone else agrees with us," They continued to say, "Give us a sign of some kind, will ya?"


	10. The Tears of Cobramaru

Chapter 5: The Tears of Corbamaru

Genkimaru stared up at _Tenchijo_, remembering Kibaomaru's message the night before; If he gave himself up, Shute and Rele would be freed.

"It's me, Genkimaru!" The kid Musha Gundam yelled, "You called and I came, all right?"

At the edge of the castle's grounds, a group of Kibao Nobusshi came up and looked down at the child inquisitively.

"Is it really him?" One asked.

"I guess so," Another said, "I don't know what he looks like."

Bakuhamaru glared down at the tiny figure before the castle. "He looks a lot like that."

"Tell Kibaomaru to release Shute and Princess Rele, right now!" Genkimaru ordered.

The two Nobusshi exchanged looks.

"We can't, he's away from the castle." The second commented.

The first rolled his eyes. "Duh!"  
The problem was solved by the appearance of _Oshogo._

"I have returned!" Kibaomaru announced, "Prepare for my arrival!"

Bakuhamaru slowly bowed his head. He knew that when Kibaomaru found out about the loss of the hostages, there would be no escaping his punishment. He could only hope that Genkimaru's appearance would lessen his master's eventual ire. On the ground, Genkimaru glared at the warlord as he steered _Oshogo _to the ground, hating him for not being a traitor to Ark, but also for being his father as well.

"Hello, brat," Kibaomaru said, hopping out of his chariot before the child. "Nice of you to stop by."

Genkimaru scowled. "I did what you wanted, now do what I want! Release Shute and Princess Rele right now!"

"Always so impatient and demanding…" Kibaomaru remarked, "Come into the castle, and we'll talk about it over a meal. How's that sound?"

Kibaomaru turned and walked back to _Oshogo_ when a black figure came before him, kneeling.

"I apologize, sire! I've only just returned!" It said.

"Cobramaru…!" Genkimaru exclaimed.

"A thousand pardons, my lord," Cobramaru continued, "My plan was to hand the kid over to _you_, but I'm afraid there were complications."

"Go away."

Cobramaru looked up into his lord's face, shocked.

"You're mission was a complete failure." Kibaomaru said sternly.

"Please, m'lord!" Cobramaru persisted, bowing his head. "Give me another chance! I promise you, this time I will redeem myself!"

"And how do intend to you do that when you cannot catch a young Musha Gundam?" Kibaomaru asked, "No… You are useless to me!"

Kibaomaru reached over and peeled the Kibao emblem off of Cobramaru's head. Holding it in his hand, it began to incinerate in a blue fire.

"This emblem is proof that you are in my service," Kibaomaru said as both Genkimaru and Cobramaru looked on in shock, "I cannot allow you to wear it any longer."

"I beg you, sire," Cobramaru pleaded, "Give me one more opportunity to prove my loyalty! This failure will not happen again, I swear to you!"

But Kibaomaru would have none of it. "You had your chance," He growled, stepping forward. "Now _go!_"  
Kibaomaru struck Cobramaru in the face, sending the ninja sprawling in the ground besides him.

"Hey!" Genkimaru shouted, "Why do you have to be so cruel?"

Getting into _Oshogo, _Kibaomaru shot Genkimaru a cold look over his shoulder. "No one asked for your opinion, brat. Come!"

Frowning, Genkimaru marched towards _Oshogo_. After he was on, the chariot took off into the air. As it became air born, Cobramaru, on his knees, looked up at it.

"One more chance, sire!" He cried, "_That's all I ask!_"

But Kibaomaru did not reply. The only response Cobramaru got was a sympathetic look from Genkimaru.

"Please…" He whispered, looking down at the ground sadly.

"Lord Kibaomaru used to call you his most trusted warrior!" Bakuhamaru shouted down to him, "And _now _look at you, Cobramaru! You're _pathetic!_"

"Without his support you have no allies and no place to go!" Mokinmaru yelled, "Leave here and never come back!"

The Nobusshi, meanwhile, marched back to their normal posts, chattering about what had happened. The casual tone of their conversations infuriated Cobramaru. Him, one of Kibaomaru's most important agents, reduced to this? Had he been gone so long that they no longer respected, or even feared him?

A fire lit with in him. Punching the ground, he angrily thought, _I can't believe this is happening to me! I must find a way to redeem myself in my master's eyes! I must show him I'm still capable …that I still have the power!_

-z-

Following their escape from _Tenchijo_, Shute and Princess Rele were brought to Buritenmaru's camp and met with the leadership of the army. It was then that they learned what had happened.

"What! Are you sure Genkimaru went to _Tenchijo?_" Shute asked, shocked.

"There's no mistake," Kinkaku said, "The watch guard reported it."

"He's taken sides with the enemy, Shute!" Ginkaku said.

Princess Rele stepped forward and shook her head. "I don't believe that. Genkimaru is on our side, he's proven that many times before. Perhaps he blamed himself for our capture, and after he heard the message, he went to the castle to save us."

"What if he activates Musha Daishinsho?" Shute asked, worried.

During the meeting, Bakunetsumaru had been fanning the flames of the _Bakushin _Armor. When he heard Shute's words, he stood up and looked at the boy.

"Wait a minute," The Blazing Samurai said, "What did you just say?"

Both sides quickly revealed what had happened during their separation. When they were finished…

"_I can't believe it!_" Bakunetsumaru cried, wide-eyed. "That little kidis the key to controlling Musha Daishinsho? No!"

Shute was also rendered momentarily speechless from what he learned. "…I can't believe that Genki' is really the son of Kibaomaru…"

"It's true," Zero said, "I heard him say it."

"That's incredible!" shute cried, looking at Zero. "What would possess him to fight so hard against his own father?"

"We don't know, he won't say." Captain said.

"It's gotta be something awful…" Shute said, looking down. Looking at Rele, he asked, "Does Kibaomaru even know that Genki's his own son?"

"I'm not sure," Rele said, "But I don't think so."

Shute sadly looked out towards _Tenchijo_. "That poor kid… I wonder if he'll try to escape once he finds out we're not even being held prisoner anymore…"

-z-

At this time, Kibaomaru was taking Genkimaru down the main room's elevator into the dark chamber beneath it.

"Do you recognize him, Genkimaru?" He asked, pointing at the giant being in front of them.

Genkimaru stared up at it in shock and awe. "Musha Daishinsho…!"

Daishinsho began to growl, even more so than usual, pulling at the many cables that kept him suspended in the air.

"He seems to recognize you too." Kibaomaru commented wryly.

But Genkimaru was distracted from Daishinsho by the sound of wooden slap. Looking aside, he saw a platform a bit lower than the he and Kibaomaru were, and on it, playing _shogi_, were Shute and the princess!

Running to the edge of his platform, he cried, "Oh, wow! Hey! You guys all right? It's me!"

A Nobusshi on a separate platform floated besides Kibaomaru and whispered, "Those aren't the real prisoners, sire."

Kibaomaru did a double-take. "_What!_"

"An illusion, my lord…"

As the Nobusshi floated back, Kibaomaru stared at the very convincing image of the humans playing _shogi._

_You mean they escaped during the short time I was gone? _He thought angrily. It looked like he and Bakuhamaru were going to have a long talk…

Meanwhile, Genkimaru was beginning to grow concerned with the way the 'humans' were not responding to his presence.

"Can't you guys hear me?" He called out, "I'm up here! It's Genkimaru!" When they didn't react, he thought, _What's going on? Why are they ignoring me?_ "Fine!"

Frowning, Genkimaru made a jump, intending to see if physical contact would do the trick.

"Hold it, not so fast!" Kibaomaru yelled, grabbing the boy by his topknot, and held him up. Ignoring the kid's cries, he said, "I need your help right now."

Genkimaru stopped struggling. "My help?" He began to shake again. "What do you mean? Put me down!"

"Not until I'm finished," Turning them both to Daishinsho, Kibaomaru said, "the legend says that Dai-Shoguns throughout history conquered Ark, using Musha Daishinsho as both their armor and their greatest weapon. It's a source of limitless power to whomever can control it!"

Kibaomaru's grip loosened slightly, and Genkimaru pulled himself out of the adult Musha Gundam's hands, landing back on the platform.

"So?" Genkimaru asked, "That has nothing to do with me! Daishinsho is dangerous! That's why it's all tied down like this! It's a power only the Dai-Shoguns can use!"

"Not true," Kibaomaru corrected, "_I _can use it too," He pointed up at Daishinsho's head. "But I must get into that jewel on its forehead."

Genkimaru glanced it. "So, like, that' s what you wanted _me _to do?"

"Can you figure out a way to get inside?" Kibaomaru asked, "We've looked, but there's no visible entrance."

Now staring at the large jewel, Genkimaru thought about it. "Well, I guess I can warp inside…"

"That's what I was hoping," Kibaomaru said, smiling. "And that's why I've been trying to get you here. The only one who possesses that technique- as far as I know- is you."

"You got that right!" Genkimaru smirked, puffing out his chest proudly.

"So we're agreed then," Kibaomaru looked down at the kid Musha Gundam, "You'll use your technique to get both of us through the jewel and into Daishinsho's control center?"

"First release Shute and Princess Rele!" Genkimaru snapped, glaring at his unknowing father.

"You have to use your technique before I do that." Kibaomaru replied evenly.

"If Daishinsho becomes yours, then Ark becomes yours as well," Genkimaru pointed out, "So what's the big deal about releasing them first?"

But Kibaomaru was too smart to fall for that line. "Unfortunately, I cannot afford to release them and then have you refuse to keep up your end of the bargain." Not to mention that Shute and Rele were _already _gone…

Genkimaru glared up at the warlord.

"Well?" Kibaomaru asked, not blinking.

Frustrated, Genkimaru looked away. "Ah man…I have no choice. Fine!" Stomping his foot, he glared at Kibaomaru again. "A hundred rice balls!"

"_What?_" Kibaomaru asked, bewildered as Genkimaru stubbornly sat down away from him.

"I've got news for you, I can't even use that technique when I'm hungry, and right now…" Genkimaru gave a theatrical moan and fell back. "…I'm starving'!"

Kibaomaru glared at the kid. "You are an impossible brat. All right," Looking away, he yelled to the Nobusshi, "Bring the boy some rice balls!"

With Kibaomaru's attention diverted, Genkimaru peeked an eye open at Shute and Rele. Something funny was going on…

-z-

In another room in _Tenchijo_, Cobramaru slowly slid open a pair of sliding doors. He gazed into the closet, and what it held. Sitting on a stand was a black cobra hood, very similar to the ones used by the rest of the Cobra Ninjas, and the purple one he once wore before losing it in the Minov Boundary Sea.

Similar..with one big difference.

Stepping inside, Cobramaru said softly, "Black Armor… Awaken, and come with me."

The eyes of the hood lit up, and the armor leapt off of its stand and onto Cobramaru.

Cobramaru chuckled darkly. "Redemption is mine."

"How will you do that when you've been branded a thief?"

Cobramaru looked to the left and saw door slid open, showing Kijumaru.

"This is the armor of the Cobra Ninjas final ultimate technique, and I am its legitimate successor!" Cobramaru snapped with a wave of his hand, "What is wrong with me using my own armor?"

"Nothing," Kijumaru said, stepping into the room. "As long it is really yours to use. And are you not an exile from your lord's house?" He nodded at something past Cobramaru. "What do _you _think, Mokinmaru?"

The wall opposite of Kijumaru's slid open, showing the Sword of Heaven.

"I believe it is the desperate act of one who has been disgraced and banished by his lord." Mokinmaru said firmly.

"You may be a ninja," Kijumaru said to Cobramaru, "But you're no more than a disposable pawn."

"…Even a pawn has its pride," Cobramaru said after a moment. "And I am determined to recover mine!"

With a grunt, Cobramaru turned around and left the room. The doors slid shut.

-z-

It wasn't long before he reached the outside of the castle. Activating the Black Armor's rockets, Cobramaru flew from _Tenchijo _towards the _Dairyogoku _Sword, a mad gleam in his eye.

_I will destroy the enemy leader, and Lord Kibaomaru will take me back when he sees the fruit of my loyalt!_

-z-

In _Tenchijo_'s top room, Kibaomaru stared as Genkimaru shoveled down rice ball after rice ball into his mouth, pausing to take sips from a cup of tea. A half-empty bucket of rice lay besides a half-full plate of rice balls, and a pile of empty plates.

"You're like a bottomless pit," The warlord muttered, and asked, "Aren't you full _yet?_"

"As a matter of fact," Genkimaru said between bites, "_I'm not! _Lemme eat in peace!"

Bakuhamaru then came in. "My lord! Cobramaru is making a frontal attack on the enemy even as we speak!"

"Has he lost his mind?" Kibaomaru cried, and rushed towards the door, followed by Bakuhamaru.

_A ninja making a frontal attack? _Genkimraru thought, _He's desperate!_

-z-

Over the first defense line, Cobramaru was assaulted by a barrage of arrows from the Nobusshi stationed there. He spun around to deflect them. Once the barrage ended, he hovered still.

"Attention in the enemy camp!" Cobramaru yelled, "My name is Cobramaru, Cobramaru the Castle Conqueror! The right-hand man of Lord Kibaomaru! The most powerful ninja warrior in Ark!" he did a flip, and flaming characters spelling KO-BU-RA-MARU appeared. "Those who know me fear me, those who don't understand how I got my reputation!"

-z-

"He is an exile, and he dares to use my name?" Kibaomaru asked, growling venomously.

"_And_ he stole the Black Armor, my lord!" Bakuhamaru added.

From _Tenchijo_, Kibaomaru and company watched as Cobramaru flew around, tossing bombs and dodging arrows.

"A full frontal assault," Haganemaru remarked, "And he calls himself a ninja?"

"He has lost his mind, sire," Bakuhamaru said, "And disgraces your house!"

Kibaomaru gave Bakuhamaru a look. "He is not the only one who disgraces me, Bakuhamaru," He said coldly, "You let the hostages escape. The punishment for that mistake will be severe, believe me."

Bakuhamaru bowed his head. "I accept full responsibility."

In the main room, Genkimaru watched Kibaomaru and Bakuhamaru through the room's door. It didn't seem like they would be coming back anytime soon.

_All right, now's my chance. _Genkimaru thought, and his gaze shifted towards the monitor showing Shute and Rele, who were still playing _shogi._

But then he saw something odd. The image of Shute and Rele- _just _Shute and Rele- flickered, while the rest of the video remained stable.

_What's that? Wait a minute! _Genkimaru quickly traced a small portal into the air. He then flicked an empty plate through it. The portal opened up in Daishinsho's room, and the plate fell through 'Shute' and 'Rele', causing them to flicker again. As the dish bounced off the platform, a blue magic circle briefly appeared beneath the holograms before fading away.

_Huh? They aren't real!_ Genkimaru realized, _They're just some kind of projection! What's going on around here? This whole thing's a lie!_

But if Shute and Rele weren't in Daishinsho's room…where were they?

-z-

"_Cobra Sonic Boom!_"

Cobramaru rocketed over and through the Buriten Nobusshi, knocking them off their feet as he blasted past them, smashing the gates down.

In Buritenmaru's compound, a Nobusshi reported, "The enemy's breached the third line!"

The Gundam Force whirled around, shocked.

"Cobramaru?" Shute cried.

"This is strange!" Bakunetsumaru said, "A ninja making such a bold attack?"

Meanwhile, Cobramaru blasted through the next gate, the shockwaves of his passing knocking Nobusshi out.

"The second line has been breached!" Another Nobusshi reported.

Stepping forward, Shute looked to the Gundams. "Let's go!"

Captain nodded and closed his faceplate.

"Let's scramble the ranks!" Buritenmaru ordered.

The Gundam Force didn't move more than three feet before Cobramaru landed before them.

"Cobramaru!" Shute yelled, stepping protectively in front of Rele. "Tell us what happened to Genkimaru!"

Cobramaru glanced at the humans, confused. "What are _you two _doing here?" He then smirked. "I see, the figures in the castle are Illusions! Well, it doesn't matter how you got here. This is the final showdown, a fight to the finish! Either all of you perish or I do!"

Having assembled his V-rod, Captain twirled it around and said, "Cobramaru! Drop your weapons and surrender immediately!"

Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru, weapons drawn, stood out in front of the rest of the group, taking fighting stances.

"Is that your plan?" Cobramaru asked, "The three of you against me? What cowards you are!"

It was a cheap shot, but it worked. Bakunetsumaru took the bait and stepped forward.

"All right, then," He said, "Let's have a little one-on-one!"

For a moment, the two Musha Gundams glared at each other. But while Bakunetsumaru was carefully studying his opponent, shifting around, Cobramaru stood still, almost casually so, regarding the samurai with a dark confidence.

"Ready?" Cobramaru asked, the eyes of his hood shining. He leapt into the air. "_Final Ultimate Technique: Mirror Transformation!_"

There was a flash of light, so bright that everyone present had to shield their eyes. Just barely, they could see Cobramaru's form shift from his own to-

"It can't be!" Bakunetsumaru cried.

A second Bakunetsumaru landed on the ground, only this his eyes background were not colored green, as the original Bakunetsumaru's were. These were colored purple. And the eyes themselves were slitted slightly.

"He's become Bakunetsumaru!" Shute exclaimed.

The second Bakunetsumaru chuckled evilly- in Cobramaru's voice.

"You're an imposter, and you shall pay for your disrespect!" Bakunetsumaru shouted angrily.

The two Bakunetsumaru's leapt at each other, what followed was the most surreal fight anyone had ever seen. It was like shadow boxing, taken to its most twisted extreme. Cobramaru not only looked like Bakunetsumaru, but attacked, dodged, defended, and moved exactly as he would. They both moved all over the place, striking, blocking, and moving around to take the other's back.

"Captain, I can't tell which one is which!" Shute cried, looking back and forth.

"Neither can I, Shute! They're identical!" Captain replied.

Leaping back from Cobramaru, Bakunetsumaru yelled, "You may look like me, but you can't use my ultimate technique! _Tenkyo-Ken!_" He sliced a fiery X at Cobramaru.

"Surprise!" Cobramaru hissed, and sliced a fiery X of his own! "Mirror _Tenkyo-Ken!_"

The two Xs struck each other, exploding. Shocked, bakunetsumaru was thrown back by the blast of heat.

"Impossible!" He gasped, staring.

"He can reproduce _powers _too?" Shute exclaimed.

And while Cobramaru fought like Bakunetsumaru, he thought the way he always did. Having snuck around the Blazing Samurai during the explosion, he said, "I know everything about you, Musha! Your strengths and your weaknesses!"

Cobramaru fired off another _Tenkyo-Ken_, sending Bakunetsumaru flying into the bamboo forest behind the camp.

"Which one just got thrown?" Shute asked as he and the rest of Gundam Force stared into the woods. "Bakunetsumaru"

"I'm afraid the probability is 99.98%!" Captain replied.

"You can't get away with this!" Zero yelled, turning to face Cobramaru.

But the space the ninja was standing in was empty.

"Where is Cobramaru?" Zero asked, looking around. "Where did he go?"

"I'm here, Zero!"

That came from above! Quickly, everyone looked up-

And saw Zero, the Winged Knight, this one with purple eye screens.

"What do you think?" Cobramaru asked, "Am I elegant enough for you?"

"You dare to mock my form?" Zero growled, "You'll pay, Cobramaru!"

Zero raised his sword and began to chant as it glowed gold. "_O Mana-_"

"_-Who dwells in all the universe!_" Cobramaru finished, his own sword glowing purple.

"The spirits would _never _give power to an imposter like you!" Zero shouted.

Cobramaru snickered. "Wrong! You underestimate the strength of the Black Armor!"

Zero's eyes hardened. "Surely you can't do all of my magic!"

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Shute mumbled. There was a knowing gleam in Cobramaru's eyes that surpassed mere confidence.

Holding up their swords, the two Zeros said, "_Spirits by your contract with this Winged Knight, give me your power now!_"

A magic circle appeared over Zero. "_Super Magic…_"

And one appeared over Cobramaru. "Mirror _Super Magic…_"

"_Violet Tornado!_"

Both of them, knight and imposter, waved their swords towards the other, sending out great gusts of winds, filled with purple rose petals. Zero, shocked, tried to keep himself level as he felt the wind- _his _wind- blow into him.

But Cobramaru was not done yet. "Anything you can do, I can do _better!_"

The mimicker's eyes flashed, and the petals from his Violet Tornado transformed into _shuriken._ Zero was struck repeatedly by the spinning blades as they cut into him, until his strength gave out and he was sent flying by the wind.

"_Zero!_" Princess Rele cried as her knight fell.

Laughing evilly, Cobramaru returned to his normal form in a flash of light, flying above the remaining Gundam Force.

"You're mine, Buritenmaru!" He cackled.

Buritenmaru frowned. "You're toast!"

Before Cobramaru could attack, he heard a noise from behind and went up, just in time to avoid being hit by a purple beam. Looking back, he saw Captain pointing the end of his V-rod at him.

"You're not the only one who can do a sneak attack, Captain!" He growled.

Faster than the eye could see, went around and grabbed Captain from behind. Firing his rockets, he blasted up, carrying Captain along.

"Put him down!" Shute yelled, "You bully!"

"All in good time, brat!" Cobramaru shouted in wicked glee, "_All in good time!_"

Once he and Captain were high enough, Cobramaru pointed them down. Then, in a burst of speed, he blasted down, ramming Captain in the ground. Flying up, Cobramaru looked down at his opponent.

"You fools will have to do better than that if you expect to defeat me!" the ninja cackled.

Captain groaned, trying to push himself up.

Glad to see Captain in such a state, Cobramaru went back to his original target. "I'm coming for you, Buritenmaru!"

"Go scramble your eggs!" The elderly Musha Gundam snapped.

"_Leave him alone!_" Shute screamed, unable to watch.

Not far away, a sizzling, crackling yellow and purple energy suddenly appeared in the air, forming a Zakurello Gate. As Cobramaru brought out the blades on his wrists, preparing to strike, something launched from the Gate. Just as Cobramaru was no more than 6 feet from the old warrior, the thing- a giant, blue tank-like thing, with blasters on the sides and a Gundam Force badge on the front, dragging an open-box bed behind it, rolled in front of him! Unable to stop, Cobramaru crashed into it, being knocked back as it drove away.

"What…what is this?" He cried, flummoxed.

A loud neigh sounded off from the vehicle, and out from the box bed leapt a mecha horse donned in armor like Bakunetsumaru's!

"Entengo?" Shute cried, recognizing the horse. It was the steed Bakunetsumaru was riding when he first appeared in Neotopia. When the Gundam Force left to liberate Lacroa, they had left him behind.

At this time, Captain had pulled himself out of the dirt. "Gunpanzer!" he yelled, and leapt into the box bed.

In a slot on the wall sat the Zakurello Phone, Chobirello.

"Rello! Rello!" The Phone shrieked.

Captain stood with his back to the front of the vehicle and said, "Please alter my armor to Option F!"

Two arc-halves popped out of the sides and locked into a single arc above Captain. A compartment behind him opened up and a new set of thrusters were attached to his back.

Groaning, Cobramaru pulled himself up. "What is it with you guys? You keep adding team members!"

Disgruntled, he ran and leapt towards Buritenmaru, determined not to let this disrupt his plan. Before he could strike, Entengo, ridden by Bakunetsumaru, galloped by and knocked him back! Cobramaru managed to land on his feet, but it was clear from the look on his face that he was not okay.

Hovering above by his thrusters, Captain looked down and shouted, "You wanna fight, huh? Fight me!"

Cobramaru glared at him. "With pleasure!" Rocketing towards the mobile defender, he transformed. "_Mirror Transformation!_"

Now there were two Captains flying. They began to dog-fight, making passing strikes as they flew rocketed by one another. After a few more times, they flew back from each other, bringing down visors over their eyes.

"_V-Attack, activate!_"

The two V-Attacks, one yellow and one purple, slammed into each other, canceling them out.

"You can even replicate my V-Attack?" Captain asked, amazed.

Cobramaru snickered. "All of your techniques are useless against me!"

Captain was at a loss as to what he could do. Not only did Cobramaru have his weapons, but he knew his own strategies to…

"Captain!" Shute yelled, "_Take him down!_"

But there was still one more thing to try.

_Secret weapon time!_ Captain thought. "_Soul Drive, activate!_" His body filling with power, his fist glowed gold as his eyes enflamed. On that arm's gauntlet, a booster energized, increasing the speed as he wound up a punch. He had first discovered this power in his original body, when it had just been a side-effect of the Soul Drive's strength. His current body, however, had been designed to bring that power out to its fullest advantage.

Rocketing towards Cobramaru, Captain yelled, "_Hyper Captain Punch!_"

But Cobramaru was doing exactly as he was. "Mirror _Hyper Captain Punch!_"

But while the Black Armor could duplicate Bakunetsumaru's spirit, Zero's connection to the spirits of Lacroa, and even Captain's weapons, the one thing it could not emulate was the bond of friendship Captain had with Shute- and the power that came from their faith in each other. There was an empty slot where the Soul Drive was in Cobramaru's new body.

The two Captains flew at each other, and they struck, fist against fist. The sky light up in a fantastic explosion of light…

(…Everyone watched anxiously…)

…And Cobramaru was sent flying, his armor shattered. Captain had won.

"Forgot one thing," Shute grinned, watching the ninja go. "Can't beat a Soul Drive!"

-z-

Cobramaru flew, screaming as he went, until he landed in front of _Tenchijo_'s doors in a undignified heap, bits and pieces of the Black Armor scattered around him. The Nobusshi guarding the entrance didn't move.

"Another disgraceful defeat!"

Hearing Kibaomaru's voice, Cobramaru looked up. Watching him from the balcony were Kibaomaru and Genkimaru, the little Musha Gundam sitting on the railing with a plate of rice balls nearby.

"First, I send you into exile, then you steal the Black Armor, call yourself a subordinate of mine, and finally, get humiliated in battle!" Kibaomaru thundered, clearly displeased.

Groaning, Cobramaru forced himself up, taking a blade from the Black Armor's scrap.

"I apologize to you, sire," the ninja said, "I'll accept any kind of severe punishment!"

"Just get out of my sight," Kibaomaru ordered, "You'll nothing in my name anymore."

"Lord Kibaomaru, I know I have shamed you," Cobramaru persisted, "But you must let me redeem myself, in order to uphold my honor!"

"Begone!"

The Nobusshi guards pointed their spears at him, and Cobramaru realized that all was lost. Kibaomaru controlled almost all of Ark- being expelled by him might as well mean being exiled from the country. He would never find work again. And more importantly, he was cast out in such a disgraceful manner…that was no way to live. He could not possibly have the strength to go on with that black mark on his pride. It would devour him eventually. There was only one thing to do. Only one road for him to take.

Pointing the tip of his blade towards his stomach, he thought a silent prayer, hoping to be more effective in the next life. If he could not live with honor, he would at least die with it…

"_Stop that!_"

Genkimaru leapt down from the railing and kicked the blade out of Cobramaru's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" The child demanded, "His cause is bad news!"

Cobramaru stared at where his blade lay. "You don't understand, I've lost the respect of my lord. I must maintain my honor!"

"I'll tell you what you 'must do…'" Genkimaru said, and held up a rice ball before Cobramaru's face.

The ninja stared at it, perplexed. "…What?"

"You're part of the Genki Energy Force, aren't you?" Genkimaru asked, "Why don't you help us fight that jerk?"

The Genki Energy Force. A child's game the brat had played with Zapper's gang while lost in the caverns of Lacroa. Cobramaru bitterly looked away, muttering, "But my honor…"

"You better eat this," Genkimaru said, placing the rice ball in front of Cobramaru. "It'll make you strong, like me!"

"Genkimaru!" The Nobusshi guards surrounded the two. "You may think you can escape, but I won't let you!"

Genkimaru gave them an annoyed look. "I'm not running away!" To Cobramaru he said, "Cobramaru, after you finish eating that, rest. I'll be in here thinking about our next step."

Kibaomaru watched this, looking on as Genkimaru comforted Cobramaru. He wondered, as the boy was being led inside, why he would show sympathy for someone who had once tried to kidnap him. Was it pity?

Cobramaru stared as the doors to _Tenchijo _closed. The next step…

-z-

"I don't understand it! It's way too early for you guys to be callin' yourself the Gundam Force without _me _bein' involved!"

The Gundam Force stared up at the giant tank-trailer with bewildered expressions as a gruff, no-nonsense voice emanated from it. Kinkaku and Ginkaku fretted around, watching worriedly as Buritenmaru poked around the top, trying to see if anyone will come out.

"Who does this guy think he is…!" Bakunetsumaru muttered.

Shute sighed. He knew that voice. "Captain…is Gunpanzer, by any chance…"

"As long as I'm here, I reckon I'll train y'all again!" Gunpanzer finished.

"I'm a fraid so, Shute," Captain chuckled, and projected an image of a giant motorcycle with a Gundam face on the front. "I guess I never mentioned it before, but, he's our old instructor, Gunbike."

"That's what I thought…" Shute sighed. When the Gundam Force had first been formed, Gunbike had been added to, in his words, 'whip them into shape!' But his over bearing, drill sergeant-like behavior had worked on their nerves. Grateful as they were for his efforts, they were quite glad to leave him in Neotopia…until now.

"Wow! Look at you!" Bakunetsumaru cried, "You're huge!"

"Hush up, samurai!" Gunpanzer yelled, doing a wheelie that sent everyone flying when he landed. "I see it now! I understand Lord Burite'maru's tactics and strategy, as well as his deep concern for the welfare of his troops!"

Buritenmaru had been clinging to Gunpanzer's top with wide-eyes after the wheelie. But when he heard Gunpanzer's words, he smiled warmly and nodded at the Neotopian. This was his kind of guy!

Sitting on top, he waved his fan and cried, "I like you, Gunpanzer! I really, really, like you!"

Seeing this, Captain remarked, "Well, Shute, looks like those two old war horses are getting along famously."

Shute grinned and balled his fists eagerly. "All right! Now all we have to do is find a way to rescue Genkimaru and this war is on its way to being history!" He punched the sky. "_Yeah!_"

-z-

Cobramaru stared at the rice ball in his hand. The sun was beginning to set, and _Tenchijo _had moved on- but he was still on that spot, looking at Genkimaru's gift. Eventually, he took a bite, chewing mournfully. It tasted salty, too salty. But everything tastes salty…

…When you eat it while crying.

-end chapter-

A/n: I think I handled that very well, hmm? I should mention, though. In the English dub, they tried to cover up Cobramaru's attempt at _seppuku _with some dialogue about fighting off Kibaomaru's troops, which I think looked silly. Though, I suppose, in their defense, committing suicide over a lost job and tarnished rep' is a somewhat extreme. For supporters of both versions, I hope you're satisfied.


	11. Zako Busshi Hour 3

Chapter 5.5: Zako Busshi Hour

The curtain screen was pushed aside, showing the hosts.

"Ladies, and busshibots," Red Mic said, "Welcome to the Zako Busshi Hour! Today's meeting is all about _The Secret of Cobramaru's Power!_"

"Busshi!" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic added.

"Before we discuss that," Red Mic began as the screen showed Cobramaru, and the other Cobra Ninjas. "First we have to explain to you about Cobra Ninjas! Behind me are pictures of Cobra Ninjas!"

"Sweet!" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic said.

"In fact, I heard that there are even more of them around then we realized!" Red Mic added.

"Are you serious?" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic asked, "Ooh, that's scary!"

"You're right!" Red Mic said, "According to what I've heard, there's a place called Cobra Village, in the deepest part of the mountains, where no one's allowed to go! All the Gundams who live there learn secret techniques, and train to be deadly Cobra Ninjas!"

"It can't be!" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic cried.

The screen showed Cobramaru turning invisible.

"They scared the Busshi out of me!" Blue Mic cried.

The screen then showed Cobramaru firing his darts.

"They have weapons we haven't even heard of, yet!" Yellow Mic cried.

"We should sign up for that training, don't you think?" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic asked.

"I don't think it would work out very well," Red Mic said, "From what I hear, it's a very hard regiment! You have to train to stay completely still for many days, you have to deny yourself food for many days, and you have to train yourself to stay awake for weeks at a time!"

"Aaah!" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic cried, "That's too hard! It's totally impossible, Busshi!"

"Nevertheless, that's the discipline," Red Mic said, "But if you make it through successfully, then they award you the Cobra Armor."

The screen showed multiple cobra hoods sitting on stands.

"Sweet!" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic said.

"No single Armor is identical to the other Armors," Red Mic said, "And a strong ninja can earn more than one Armor! The most powerful Armor is this," The screen changed to a black hood. "The legendary Black Armor, the one Cobramaru used earlier."

"The suit of armor is the coolest thing we've ever seen!" Blue Mic cried, jumping into the air. "We want it, Busshi!"

"_Mirror Transformation!_" Yellow Mic yelled.

There was a flash of light where Blue Mic was, when it faded Yellow Mic was there.

"Hey, look at me, I'm you!" Blue Mic laughed.

Yellow Mic and Blue Mic grinned. "Sweet!"

"What's the matter with you two bozos?" Red Mic snapped, "Think it's that easy?"

"No, we were only fantasizing about it!" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic cried.

Calming down, Red Mic said, "The rumor is this armor's made of nano-skin, so you can change its size whenever you like, Busshi!"

"Sweet!" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic said.

"So, in theory, it could grow as big as a two-story house!" Blue Mic said.

"Or it could shrink itself down to the size of a peach pit, Busshi." Yellow Mic commented.

Red Mic began to sweat. "Well, yes, if the rumor is correct."

"Yeah!" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic cried, "We want it, we want it, we want it!"

"Impossible!" Red Mic said, "You saw the Black Armor get destroyed in the last chapter!"

"Oh, not sweet!" Yellow Mic and Blue Mic sighed.

The show was interrupted by a black, snake-like thing that slithered onto the stage.

"Huh? What's this?" Blue Mic asked.

"The tail of the Black Armor!" Yellow Mic cried.

"Well, what's it doing _here?_" Red Mic asked as the tail licked Blue Mic. "Let's catch it!"

The other hosts nodded. With a cry of "Busshi!" they jumped at the tail, only for it to get away. Only then it was smaller.

"It shrank to the size of a lizard!" Red Mic cried.

"I think it's coming back attack us!" Blue Mic cried.

The hosts began to flip out as the tail slithered all over the place. As the screen was pushed back in front of the stage, the tail leapt out towards the very back row.

Cobramaru caught it in his hand. _The Black Armor! It's only the tail portion, but it means I have still have a chance to salvage my reputation!_


	12. Musha Daishinsho Unleashed!

Chapter 6: Musha Daishinsho Unleashed!

It was night when they came.

As _Tenchijo _advanced, the watch guard on the last defense line saw they were firing their cannons even before they arrived. This was odd, as their shots weren't hitting the defense itself, but aimed to go over it. Confused, he decided to take a better look at these 'cannon balls'…

The guard blanched when he saw what _Tenchijo _was using as ammunition. "Here they come!"

The cannon balls were actually Zako Busshi! Each one landed behind the bamboo wall with a "Busshi!" before setting out. The area behind the wall became a battlefield instantly.

"They've broken through the final defense line!" One Nobusshi yelled over the clashes of swords, "This isn't good!"

"Call for reinforcements!" Another screamed.

-z-

In Buritenmaru's compound, Bakunetsumaru crouched in front of the _Bakushin _Armor, breathing air into the fire through his bamboo blow pipe.

"If only…" He gasped between breaths, "The _Bakushin _Armor was fully charged with energy…!"

Behind him his progress was watched Gunpanzer and Buritenmaru.

"That's it, that's it…" Buritenmaru said soothingly.

"I keep telling you boys, it takes _discipline!_" Gunpanzer snorted.

Buritenmaru personally felt Gunpanzer had a point, but didn't want to discourage Bakunetsumaru's confidence just yet. "He's doing his best!"

Behind them, the rest of the Gundam Force conferred.

"_Tenchijo _Castle can't be penetrated," Captain said, "We have to send an infiltration squad to defeat Kibaomaru."

Shute frowned. "What are our chances for success?"

"Approximately 55.2985%," Captain replied, "Give or take."

Shute considered it. That meant they only had little more than half a chance. It was better than nothing, though.

"All right," He said, clapping his hands together. "Let's do it!"

"Scramble the ranks!"

They looked up to see Buritenmaru smiling down at them.

"Scramble, Gundam Force!" the tiny old Musha Gundam said.

"Lord Buritenmaru!" Bakunetsumaru cried, turning from the Armor's fire. "We appreciate your trust! And we'll make a frontal attack on _Tenchijo _and defeat Kibaomaru and his army!"

Bakunetsumaru stood up and began to make _faux_-slashes with the blow pipe, acting as if he was in battle already, no doubt visualizing what he'll do to the enemy forces.

"Why are we making a frontal attack?" Zero asked.

Bakunetsumaru stopped, and saw that the rest of the Gundam Force had gathered around him.

"We already tried that once," Zero pointed out, "It's not elegant to make the same mistake twice."

Buritenmaru stared at them for a second. Looking to the right, he said, "Kinkaku, Ginkaku! You know what to do!"

The two Nobusshi generals shuffled in front of Gunpanzer, carrying the _Tanega _Rifle.

"Our army will be the decoy, sir." Kinkaku reported.

"Princess Rele," Ginkaku said, "Is it possible for you to create the illusion of the Gundam Force within our army, to make a frontal assault?"

Princess Rele frowned slightly, thinking about it. She then smiled. "Ah, you mean like this. _Here!_"

Princess Rele waved her hand, and a hologram of Shute, Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru appeared in a shimmer of sparkles. The real ones stared at their copies in wonder. Bakunetsumaru was particularly wide-eyed about his.

"And I can reverse the magic too!" Rele said, and waved her hand again. "_Look!_" The illusions vanished. "_Or…_"

Some sparkles surrounded Bakunetsumaru, and he vanished from sight. The only visible parts of him were his eyes, still wide with shock, and the blow pipe he was holding.

"Huh? What? Where did my body go?" Bakunetsumaru cried in alarm, looking at himself, or where he should be. "_What's going on!_"

Buritenmaru nodded. Yes, that would do just fine.

"Now we can infiltrate _Tenchijo!_" Zero said.

"All right, let's take off." Captain said.

Princess Rele nodded. "Yes!"

Zero turned to her majesty and said, "Please stay here, princess."

"What are you saying?" Rele demanded, "I am also part of the Gundam Force!"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts!" Princess Rele said firmly, "I can prove to be more valuable with all of you than staying behind."

Zero nodded. "I understand. We're honored to have you join us, and you can count on _me_, princess, to make sure you're safe and sound!"

Zero punctuated this statement by pointing dramatically. Rele simply laughed.

"Great!" Bakunetsumaru (Who was still invisible) said, "I'll fight those guys with my new moves!"

Bakunetsumaru began to play-act a battle again, but next to him Shute was frowning, his arms crossed.

"What's up, Shute?" Captain asked.

"A _shogi _expert can read his opponent's strategies," Shute said, remembering his game with Kibaomaru. "It's something we should think about."

"How do you like me now- Huh?" Bakunetsumaru stopped fooling around and looked at shute in confusion.

"See, if we're gonna outwit Kibaomaru and infiltrate the castle," Shute said, clenching his fist. "We need one more move!"

"Leave that 'one move' to me!"

Shute looked up at Gunpanzer.

"Finally!" Gunpanzer said, "It looks like the time for me to show my true power has come!"

-z-

As _Tenchijo _moved across the valley, firing its cannons, Genkimaru was still in the top floor, eating rice balls. Kibaomaru stared at him from the door.

"That's two hundred rice balls!" The warlord cried, "Aren't you done eating _yet?_"

Genkimaru looked up from his current rice ball and snapped, "Don't be so pushy!"

"I can't wait any forever!" Kibaomaru growled, "Hurry up and finish eating!"

Genkimaru simply turned away from Kibaomaru.

"Brat!" Kibaomaru snarled, and stalked off. "Where does he put it all…"

Once Kibaomaru wasn't looking, Genkimaru gagged, and took a quick sip of tea.

_If I eat one more rice ball, I'm gonna hurl! _He thought, _I'd help Shute and Rele escape if I knew where they were being held!_

Genkimaru moved to take another bit of the rice ball, but couldn't go through with it. He was about to take another sip of tea when he saw letters in the liquid!

_The tea… It's some kind of message!_ He realized, and looked closely. The water then showed images of Shute and Rele, now outside the castle. _Shute and Rele escaped to Buritenmaru's camp!_

Genkimaru realized that the message was being projected into the tea by a light shining from above. Looking up, he saw the source was a tiny eye on the black snake-like robot.

_Is that Cobramaru's tail?_

-z-

Far away from the moving castle, Cobramaru sat in the branches, an open scroll in hand.  
_He'd better be getting this message, otherwise I'm betraying Kibaomaru for nothing! _Cobramaru thought, and began to write. _Let's see… 'You too should escape!'_

-z-

Cobramaru's writings were projected into Genkimaru's tea.

Genkimaru smiled, and whispered, "Thanks, Cobramaru!" The light faded, he looked over where Kibaomaru was. _Now I have no worries!_

-z-

Outside, as the Buriten Nobusshi and Zako Busshi fought, _Tenchijo _rolled over the defense line, crushing it under its tank treads. Word was sent down the battlefield towards Buritenmaru's camp as one Nobusshi after another passed the message, until it reached high command.

"M'lord!" a Nobusshi cried, running into the compound and kneeling. "They've broken through the defense line!"

Buritenmaru frowned. Hopping from Gunpanzer, he did a double-flip and stood on the _Tancho Crane_, pointing forward with his fan. He spoke not a word, knowing that his action spoke volumes, as well as having used up most of his wind in that jump.

"The time has come," Kinkaku said, "The fate of Ark will soon be decided!"

Ginkaku said, "All forces, move out!"

A roar went up in the Buritenmaru Army, and everyone, Gundam, human, and Nobusshi, prepared for battle. Swords were drawn and arrows were loaded into crossbows. Bakunetsumaru got in Entengo's saddle, Shute, Captain, and Princess Rele board Gunpanzer, and Zero flew above the mob. As one, the entire throng surged out to battle in a stampede not seen since Neotopia's last Black Friday.

-z-

In _Tenchijo_, Kibaomaru held a conference with Bakuhamaru on a monitor.

"Lord Kibaomaru!" Bakuhamaru reported, "Buritenmaru seems to have made a frontal attack to the castle with all of his forces! The Kibao Horde is going to intercept them now!"

"No! Hold it!"

"Y-yes, sir?"

Kibaomaru cocked his head thoughtfully. "Did you find the Gundam Force in the Buriten Army?"

"As a matter of fact-" The screen switched from Bakuhamaru to a wide shot of the Buriten Army, with the Gundam Force in the middle. "-I found them at the _center _of the enemy's forces!"

Kibaomaru laughed. "Just as I thought! Reinforce defense at the rear of the castle."

"Why is that, my lord?"

"They are shadows," Kibaomaru explained, "If they were the real Gundam Force, they would certainly lead the troops." The illusions were more of Princess Rele's magic, no doubt. If he hadn't seen her holograms in Daishinsho's room, he would never have guessed. But even without the unintended 'preview' he would have thought something was amiss from their suggested position in the enemy's force. With it, though, he suffered no illusions, pun unintended.

"So, then…"

"They will absolutely attack us from the rear," Kibaomaru said firmly, "It is certain that this is what the Gundam Force will do. _Now go!_"

"_Yes, sir!_" Bakuhamaru leapt off-screen, and the image went black .

"Now…" Kibaomaru turned towards Genkimaru. "As for you…"

He was pleased to see that Genkimaru had stopped eating. However, he was even more displeased to see that Genkimaru had apparently stopped eating a while ago. The little kid was reclining with his back to the warlord.

"Man, I can't believe how full I am…" Genkimaru murmured, scratching his behind and farting. "Those rice balls…"

"Why didn't you tell me you were done eating?" Kibaomaru demanded, stomping forward.

"Hey, c'mere." Genkimaru said, waving a lazy hand.

"What is it now!"

"You got a fluffy pillow for me?" Genkimaru asked, "After a big meal like that, I like to take a nap. Wake me in an hour."

"No more waiting!" Kibaomaru snarled, and grabbed Genkimaru's topknot.

"Hey! Put me down!" Genkimaru cried, wincing in pain as he waved his arms and legs helplessly.

Ignoring the brat's shouts, Kibaomaru stepped- or rather, _stomped_- onto the room's platform, his face contorted in an angry scowl.

"Let me go!" Genkimaru continued to yell.

"_Quiet!_" Kibaomaru snapped as the platform lowered.

-z-

Outside, behind _Tenchijo_, among the wreckage, ruins, and bodies of felled warriors, one of a few Kibao Nobusshi kept watch out for anything suspicious. As he stood ready, looking out for any survivors of the battle, he felt the ground shake slightly, and heard a noise like a wagon passing. Confused, he turned, but saw nothing. Blaming the false alarm on night-watch jitters, he shrugged and went back to his routine.

-z-

Gunpanzer rolled along the battlefield towards the castle, hidden in a cloak of invisibility. Princess Rele stood in the front of the truck's box bed, her arms held out as she maintained the enchantment. Behind her, Zero kept a watch out for whatever was behind.

The Winged Knight nodded with satisfaction as the Kibao Nobusshi turned away, and looked down at Captain. "Looks like we can get into the castle very easily."

"Huh. I hope so." Captain murmured.

"We'll make it." Zero assured.

-z-

At _Tenchijo_'s rear, the Kibao Horde, accompanied by a half-dozen Zako Busshi, kept a close eye out for any danger.

Bakuhamaru tilted his head, his eyes shifting. _Hmm. We cannot see them, but the atmospheric current has been disturbed…_

Then he saw it. Directly ahead of him, he could see dirt being kicked up by something that wasn't there!

"Ha! Lord Kibaomaru was correct after all!" Bakuhamaru gloated. Raising a fist towards Mokinmaru and Kijumaru, he ordered, "Go!"

"Yes, sir!" The two Musha Gundams jumped into the air, knocking over a few Zako Busshi.

"_Howl out, my Celestial Fangs!_" Mokinmaru yelled, and sliced his sword forward, sending out dozens of feathers with razor-sharp points.

"_Kiju Great Wild Salvo!_" Kijumaru yelled, and fired off every gun barrel on him.

The feathers and cannon balls shot down, bearing on where Gunpanzer was!

"_Super Magical I-Field!_"

Zero snapped his fingers, summoning a force field around the Gundam Force. The I-Field deflected the attacks with ease, but the explosion of a stray cannon ball hitting the ground shook Gunpanzer, causing Princess Rele to lose her focus over the spell.

"Just as Lord Kibaomaru said!" Bakuhamaru crowed, watching as Gunpanzer became visible. He then heard Gunpanzer laughing. "Huh?"

As the rest of the Gundam Force leapt out of his box bed, Gunpanzer yelled, "You boys will need a million years experience if you expect to win!"

A Gundam head with blank, dark green eyes popped out of the front's top, and Gunpanzer began to shift his configuration.  
"Lookie here!" Gunpanzer crowed, "My true power!"

Arms unfolded on his sides, and Gunpanzer's box bed folded up on his back.

"He's changed, Busshi!" The Zako Busshi cried.

Gunpanzer no longer looked like the armed dump-truck he was before. Now he resembled a large Gundam, with tank treads for feet and with cannons on his arms, protected by metal plates. Aiming his guns at the castle, his chest opened up revealing a multi-barrel missile launcher.

"_Fire!_" Gunpanzer yelled, and unleashed everything at once.

While the explosions from the blitz knocked the Zako Busshi off their feet, the Kibao Horde stood their ground. Before Bakuhamaru could retaliate, a stream of bullets raining down from above forced him back. Looking up, he saw Captain rocketing towards them, shooting from his helmet.

"Attack!" Captain yelled, and shot ahead, revealing Zero, sword in hand.

"Let's go!" The Winged Knight said, following his lead.

Zero launched himself at Mokinmaru, forcing him jump above his strike. Landing, the Sword of Heaven sliced at the Knight Gundam, though he was able to avoid the blow by leaning back. Thrusts and parries were exchanged, and soon they clashed, Zero pushing against Mokinmaru. Mokinmaru growled, but before he could counter, a stray shot exploded between them, which Zero managed to avoid by flying back at the last minute.

At this time, Captain landed on the grounds. He turned around to face his opponents as Zero, Gunpanzer and Rele landed next to him, the princess' arms outstretched as a magic circle hovered above her, her body surrounded by a sphere of magic. Before them stood the Kibao Horde, flanked by Zako Busshi at both sides.

Looking at their opposition, Zero cried, "We're surrounded!"

"Bring it on, lame-os!" Gunpanzer shouted, "We're ready!"

The Zako Busshi brought out their swords and yelled, "Busshi!"

Bakuhamaru raised his hammer and charged. "You're all _finished!_"

As both sides prepared to fight, Princess Rele looked above. She could just barely see a bright blue dot in the sky.

_Shute…I believe in you!_

_-z-_

High above _Tenchijo_, Entengo stood on a magic circle, flying through the sky. In his saddle Bakunetsumaru looked down at the fight below, while Shute did the same while sitting behind him.

"The operation seems to be going well!" Bakunetsumaru remarked.

"I still don't know if we'll succeed," Shute said, "After all…it _is _Kibaomaru."

Bakunetsumaru nodded. Shute had mentioned what a good strategist Kibaomaru was. There was a chance that the warlord had seen through their entire plan.

Looking down at the main tower, Shute commented, "He'd stop if he knew Genki was his child," Looking at Bakunetsumaru, he said, "It's wrong for parents and children to fight each other."

"He wouldn't care," Bakunetsumaru sighed, his eyes hardening. "This is Ark. This is a time of civil war."

"That's too bad…" Shute muttered. More determinedly, he said, "But I still think it's worth a shot!"

Bakunetsumaru nodded. "You're right. _Let's go!_"

Entengo neighed, bucking back, and the three of them flew down and into _Tenchijo._

-z-

The short ride down into Daishinsho's room relaxed Kibaomaru's temper, but not by much. Putting Genkimaru down, he pointed towards the giant Gundam, who was suspiciously inert. Was it the calm before the storm?

"Now," Kibaomaru said, "Open the gate to control Daishinsho, and achieve my ambition!"

Genkimaru playfully slapped his forehead. "Ah, I totally forgot! I _can't _open it!"

Kibaomaru whirled at the boy. "Why not?" He asked suspiciously.

Genkimaru turned away, not willing to look him in the eye. "Uh, 'cause I haven't had dessert yet! Yeah, dessert, I always have dessert after my meal!"

Kibaomaru's hand rested on his sword's handle, pushing out it with his thumb. "I'll give you your 'just desserts'…" He growled menacingly.

Genkimaru turned back to the older Musha Gundam and smirked. "Oh, yeah? If you do that, Daishinsho won't be yours!"

Turning away, Genkimaru walked to the edge of the platform facing the illusions of Shute and Rele.

"Hey! Shute! Rele! Who's winning, guys?" He called playfully, "Hey! You guys! What's up?"

Kibaomaru, a stony expression of anger on his face, stepped up behind Genkimaru.

"I can't guarantee their lives if you don't open the gate." He growled.

Genkimaru nodded solemnly. "I see, you're using the hostages to threaten me, huh? You're so low, Kibaomaru, so low!"

"Well?"

Genkimaru turned back to him and said, "Okay, I'll do it now."

"Good, and be quick about it!"

Genkimaru faced Daishinsho and began to form a portal. He had traced the first three lines for the gate when he blanched, and clutched his stomach.

"What happened?" Kibaomaru asked.

Genkimaru grimaced. "I…"

"What _now?_" Kibaomaru snarled, his patience worn.

Genkimaru wobbled a bit until Kibaomaru was behind him. His face then relaxed, and a small 'poot!' sound erupted from his backside as a foul odor filled the air. Kibaomaru reeled back, coughing and gagging.

"Whoops!" Genkimaru grinned, "'Scuse me!"

"You brat…!" Kibaomaru growled, and went for his sword. Daishinsho or not, he was done letting Genkimaru toy with him!

"Okay, it was an accident!" Genkimaru said quickly, "I'm gonna do it!"

Grumbling, Genkimaru turned back to Daishinsho and began to form a portal. Once he was done, the crude gate solidified not into a hole, but into a stream of energy that shot up into the gem on Daishinsho's V-fin.

"There! Ya happy?" Genkimaru asked.

Kibaomaru was not only happy, but as close to ecstatic as an evil warlord could be.

"At last," He said eagerly, "The gate to Daishinsho is open!" Laughing, he grabbed Genkimaru. "Come with me!"

Dragging him by his topknot, Kibaomaru took Genkimaru into the portal, ignoring the brat's yells of "Let go of me! Put me down!"

Still on the magic circle, Shute, Bakunetsumaru and Entengo floated down the passageway on the room's ceiling into the room, just in time to see the two be carried through the stream.

"Kibaomaru, stop!" Bakunetsumaru yelled.

Shute cupped his hand around his mouth and shouted, "Genkimaru!"

They flew down to Daishinsho's level just as Kibaomaru and Genkimaru entered Daishinsho's jewel.

As the portal vanished, Shute screamed, "_Genkimaru!_"

Bakunetsumaru swore. "We're too late!"

-z-

Kibaomaru and Genkimaru floated around in complete darkness, surrounded by a green bubble. They came to a stop when the bubble faded away.

"Where is this place?" Kibaomaru murmured, dropping Genkimaru.

-z-

In Daishinsho's room, Shute, Baku', and Entengo stared at the giant, waiting for something to happen. Then the eyes lit up in a green flash, so bright that they were forced to look away.

-z-

Kibaomaru and Genkimaru stood on a platform, similar to a Japanese shrine, with a the roof above creating the spotlight. The entire would around them was a dark green. In front of them was a window showing the outside, shaped like Daishinsho's eyes.

"Oh… Ohohoho!" Kibaomaru chuckled, amazed. "I can see! I can see it all! Everything is within my grasp, now! It's perfect!"

Unnoticed by the warlord, Genkimaru slowly pulled his knife out, keeping it behind his back. The little Musha Gundam took a few steps backward, bending in an almost-crouch.

"Now," Kibaomaru declared, holding up his fist. "_Awaken, Daishinsho!_"

-z-

Daishinsho began to move, straining against his binds with more energy than either Shute or Bakunetsumaru had seen before. One by one, the dozens of cables holding Daishinsho in the air began to snap. The giant ceremonial rope, rendered old and brittle from the passing centuries, shattered within seconds. His arms now free to move, Daishinsho pulled the last of the cables out, landing on the floor with a triumphant roar, knocking away the platforms, even the one the illusions were on. The three heroes watched all of this in shock and horror.

"Daishinsho's moving…!" Shute cried, once his voice returned. "Is Kibaomaru controlling it?"

"Even if he is," Bakunetsumaru yelled over the din, "I don't think he can leave the castle!"

But that one hope was immediately dashed. Standing up straight, Daishinsho extended a pointed finger out, and began to trace in the air a massive blue line.

A _familiar _blue line.

"Oh no…" Bakunetsumaru gasped, his eyes widening. "What's he doing?"

-z-

Outside of _Tenchijo_, the very air shook as a great blue line suddenly drew itself in the sky. This pulsing tremor could be felt all the way in Buritenmaru's camp. As the remaining warriors began to chatter wildly, the aging Musha Gundam's body went cold. He had felt this presence many times before, during his rule over _Tenchijo_, but never to this extent. It could only mean one thing.

"It's awakened…" He muttered, staring out.

-z-

In the battle taking place before the castle, every warrior, Nobusshi or Zak Busshi, stopped fighting at once. Frozen, they stared up as three mores lines were drawn into the sky, forming a gigantic, box-shaped hole.

And then came Daishinsho, standing in the hole like the lord of a house in his doorway.

-z-

"Hey, Daishinsho's using my technique!" Genkimaru cried, looking through Daishinsho's eyes at the shocked armies.

"Yes," Kibaomaru said, "This is the reason why I needed you," He grinned evilly. "Just as I expected."

-z-

Daishinsho jumped from the portal, landing on the ground with such force that it sent warriors by the dozens flying.

-z-

At the castle's rear, Captain looked up from the Zako Busshi he had just defeated.

"What's this quake?" He asked, looking around.

"Musha Daishinsho is awake!" Bakuhamaru crowed, laughing victoriously.

The Undefeated leapt at Captain, striking at the Neotopian with his hammer. Captain brought up his V-rod just in time to block the assault.

-z-

On Daishinsho's back, a pair of decorative wings appeared in a shimmer of light. Extending his hand, he reached towards Buritenmaru's camp…or rather, what was _in _Buritenmaru's camp.

-z-

In the compound, _Dairyogoku _Sword began to tremble, trying to pull itself past the rope binding it.

"Oh no…" Kinkaku gasped, looking at it. Looking around, he yelled, "Protect the Sword!"

The Nobusshi in the camp leapt onto the Sword, trying to weigh it down with their bodies. But even with their combined weight, the Sword continued to move.

Buritenmaru looked to the sky sadly and lamented, "The Gundam Force failed!" _Is it too late?_

-z-

Daishinsho, his hand still reaching, lurched forward awkwardly, sending up more warriors with his step. High above, having flown from _Tenchijo_, Shute and Bakunetsumaru looked down at the behemoth.

"Not yet," Bakunetsumaru swore, "The Gundam Force will _never_ give up!"

-z-

Having gotten over their initial scare, the Buritenmaru Army launched an attack on Daishinsho, firing an endless barrage of arrows and the occasional bamboo pole.

"We should be able to defeat Daishinsho!" A Buriten captain yelled, "Fire!"

But the arrows and other projectiles just bounced off of Daishinsho's armor. It was hopeless.

-z-

But in Buritenmaru's camp, hope had not been completely lost. Acting quickly, Kinkaku and Ginkaku had taken a hold of _Tancho Crane_, and were now pointing out of the camp towards Daishinsho.

"M'lord!" Kinkaku said.

"Let's use the Rifle!" Ginkaku said.

Buritenmaru, seated firmly at the trigger of the gun, nodded. "Yes, the _Tanega _Rilfe!" He took off his hat, revealing a large bullet that had been clamped to his head. The clamps released. "The great Bullet of _Tancho Crane!_ _Loading!_"

He nodded, and the bullet fell off and into the gun's empty weapon slot. The targeting scope popped up, and the elderly Musha Gundam looked into it.

"Ready?" He asked, "Locked on primary target! Up! No, down!"

Kinkaku and Ginkaku shifted their weight, trying to adjust the Rifle's aim to their lord's commands. After a few minutes, the crosshairs were lined up against the jewel Daishinsho's forehead.

"Bingo!" Buritenmaru whooped-

-And then Daishinsho moved.

"D'oh!"

-z-

Kibaomaru laughed. He laughed long and loud, enraptured with the feeling of power he had, not noticing that Genkimaru, still hiding his dagger, was backing further and further away.

"This!" Kibaomaru proclaimed, "This is Daishinsho! My new power!" He began to sound breathless. "I can wind! I can defeat them!" He looked at one hand, closing it in a fist. "I can defeat Buritenmaru, and even-" He did the same with the other hand "-the Gundam Force! I!" He threw his head back and shouted, "_I will rule Ark!_"

"That's what _you _think!"

Kibaomaru blinked, and in that moment, Genkimaru jumped up, yelling a battle cry. He threw the point of his dagger down into the warlord's throat! He survived, though, tensing his neck muscles so that the blade couldn't pierce his gundanium. Genkimaru scowled at this, and pushed down harder on the blade.

"You- Ugh- planned this all along!" Kibaomaru accused, groaning from the strain.

"Yeah!" Genkimaru grunted.

"You waited until the power of Daishinsho was within my reach?"

"Uh-huh!"

Despite the pain he felt, Kibaomaru found the boy's cunning remarkable. "Impressive, brat… Or should I finally call you Genkimaru?"

The warlord made a grab for the brat, and froze. On the dagger, as clear as day, was a tiny symbol painted on a gem fitted into the blade. Even upside down, he could recognize it.

"My family emblem!" Kibaomaru gasped.

Genkimaru, sensing the adult Musha Gundam's hesitation, leapt back from Kibaomaru.

Staggering back, the warlord coughed, "Tell me…where did you get that dagger…with that emblem?" Straightening up, he pointed at the brat. "I must know…" A green bubble appeared around him. "What's this…?"

-z-

The jewel on Daishinsho's forehead flashed, and a green ball burst from it, flying towards _Tenchijo._ The bubble popped when it crashed into the wall of the castle, leaving Kibaomaru to collapse onto the outer walkway.

-z-

Inside Daishinsho, the lamp of the platform clicked, and began to emit a green light. A large ring floated down, briefly coating Genkimaru with light.

"What- what's going on?" Genkimaru murmured, looking around wildly. His light made his body tingle.

Once the ring passed through him completely, it sank into the platform he was on. The floor shrank so that he was standing in the very center, and a half-sphere of tiles appeared under him.

-z-

At the camp, Buritenmaru had finally gotten Daishinsho in his sights. Much to his relief, the giant Gundam had stopped moving, freezing in mid-reach.

"Ready…" He muttered, when something very odd happened.

Daishinsho relaxed, then crouched over. Then, in a voice like an avalanche, he spoke.

"I AM _GENKIMARU!_" He boomed, standing up and spreading out his arms. He struck a pose, one fist pulled back, the other outstretched into the sky. "SAMURAI NUMBER _ONE!_"

Buritenmaru fell out of his seat in shock. "What- Who- Hold!" He cried, getting back up quickly. "_Hold fire!_"

-z-

Genkimaru looked around as he held his pose, amazed.

_It moves… _He thought, _It moves whichever way I want it to…!_

A nasty grin broke on his face, and Genkimaru turned towards _Tenchijo._

-z-

"KIBAOMARU!" Daishinsho/Genkimaru shouted, "I'LL DEFEAT YOU WITH THE POWER OF _DAISHINSHO!_"

Kibaomaru tiredly pulled himself up and glared at the giant. _Not if I stop you first…_

Down on the battlefield, the Buriten Nobusshi cheered. They didn't know exactly what was going on, but from what they saw, they were able to piece this together; Daishinsho was theirs!

-z-

"Genki''s controlling Daishinsho?" Shute asked.

Bakunetsumaru nodded. "That's great!"

-z-

Daishinsho charged forward and pressed himself _Tenchijo_, pushing himself against the castle. The entire structure was forced to a jarring stop, it's tank treads spinning pointlessly on the ground. In fact, Daishinsho was beginning to push _Tenchijo back, _little by little! Kibaomaru realized that if this went on, the castle would break apart from the stress.

"Halt _Tenchijo!_" He ordered, "Deploy all firepower of the castle! Lock your weapons on the enemy target! _Daishinsho!_"

As one, every cannon on _Tenchijo _began to turn, pointing themselves at the giant. The great mouth of the Emblem Cannon opened up, and lowered to aim.

Kibaomaru was about to give the order to fire when he noticed something in the air. "What?"

Roaring, Daishinsho landed onto _Tenchijo_'s grounds. He had jumped up! In a single bound!

As the giant bent over, panting, Kibaomaru yelled, "All cannons locked on target, fire! Fire at will! _Now!_"

Daishinsho's body became riddled with explosions as the cannons unleashed their fury. When they were done, the smoke and image of the Kibao emblem were all that could be seen.

"Beat _me, _will you?" Kibaomaru snorted, chuckling.

But then a dark chuckling could be heard. The smoke and emblem cleared, showing Daishinsho, with not a scratch on him!

"IT'S GONNA TAKE A LOT MORE THAN _THAT, _KIBAOMARU!" Daishinsho/Genkimaru taunted.

The warlord backed away in horror. "Wha- _No!_" _Such power! Why did Daishinsho reject my controls and accepted Genkimaru's? Why!_

He was shook out of his inner turmoil when he felt the castle shake. Looking over the railing, he saw that Daishinsho had grabbed onto the Emblem Cannon and was trying to pull it out!

Composing himself, Kibaomaru gestured towards the giant and yelled, "If I can't control Daishinsho, no one will! Fire! _Fire!_"

The Emblem Cannon fired, and this time was much more effective than before, relatively speaking. By standing directly in front of the Cannon's barrel, Daishinsho was shot in the chest at point-blank range. The result was that enclosed explosion sent the giant Gundam flying off of _Tenchijo_ towards the edge of the valley, sending dozens of warriors flying as it crashed into the ground.

As Kibaomaru stared stonily at the down giant, he heard a familiar voice speak.

"Kibaomaru."

Kibaomaru turned his right. As the smoke cleared, he saw Shute and Bakunetsumaru standing determinedly at the corner of the walkway.

"You will never understand why Daishinsho rejected you." Bakunetsumaru said.

"Oh," Kibaomaru growled, turning to them. "So I suppose _you _understand why."

Bakunetsumaru stepped forward. "You did not have the qualities that Genkimaru possesses."

As the two Musha Gundams and one human stared each other down, Entengo flew by on the magic circle, neighing.

Kibaomaru pointed his sword at the pair. "You think you're so smart…"

Bakunetsumaru went for one of his swords, but before he could attack, Shute ran between the two of them.

"Wait!" Shute cried to Kibaomaru, "Do you know who Genkimaru is to you?"

-z-

Out in the valley, Daishinsho began to get up.

-z-

Kibaomaru stared at Shute. "What do you mean?"

"Genkimaru is…" Shute stopped talking and took a deep breath. Calmer, he said, "Genkimaru is your son."

-z-

Bent over, Daishinsho clenched his fist.

-z-

"That can't be possible, I don't have a child," Kibaomaru replied, "so Genkimaru can't be…_wait!_"

Kibaomaru's eyes widened when he remembered the dagger. That dagger Genkimaru held. The one with his emblem...

Lowering his sword, Kibaomaru asked incredulously, "Genkimaru is my _son?_"

-z-

Daishinsho began to stand up.

-z-

"You don't have to fight anymore!" Shute said.

But Kibaomaru wasn't listening. He was caught in a world of his own, going down memory lane without a steering wheel.

"That's why he had the dagger with my emblem…" He murmured, transfixed. "The one I gave to that woman…"

"Kibaomaru, you can't destroy your own son!" Shute yelled, trying to get his attention. "Don't you understand what that means?"

-z-

Daishinsho threw his head back and roared.

-z-

"My son…" Kibaomaru murmured. Lost in his thoughts, he held up his sword, staring at the light shining off its blade. He had a son. His son. Maybe, it was possible…

But it was too late. The sound of Daishinsho brought him down to reality. Glaring at Shute, he demanded, "So what if he is?"

Shute stepped back, shocked.

"Here me!" Kibaomaru boomed, "As long as he controls the power of Daishinsho, Genkimaru is an enemy, and I must defeat him!" He pointed towards the battle. "_Fire!_"

The Emblem Cannon fired, obscuring Daishinsho in an image of the Kibao emblem.

"Enemy?" Shute cried, "You said your dream was to play _shogi _with your own son!"

"Dreams!" Kibaomaru spat bitterly, "Dreams are an insignificant thing compared-" The Cannon fired again. "_-_to my _ambition!_"

Shute stared at Kibaomaru, the light from the Cannon making his face resemble a demon.

"But, you…" Shute began, backing away from the warlord. "You can't fight your own-"

"Don't bother, Shute," Bakunetsumaru said, holding a sword in front of the boy. "We're at war."

"But it doesn't make sense!" Shute said, his voice breaking up.

"And that's why we must finish it here, at this moment." Bakunetsumaru said with a finality that gave no room for argument. Taking a fighting pose, he said, "I'll settle the battle with him to the end! I am Bakunetsumaru, the Blazing Samurai! _I challenge you!_"

Kibaomaru's eyes flashed. "I am Kibaomaru, conqueror of Ark! The future ruler of the world! I accept your challenge, _samurai!_"

The two warriors charged at each other, meeting in a clash of blades, Bakunetsumaru's two against Kibaomaru's one.

-z-

As _Tenchijo_ fired off another shot from the Emblem Cannon, Daishinsho/Genkimaru roared again. The helmet of the giant Gundam opened up so that it looked like a crown, and certain pieces of the wings interconnected so that they resembled a hoop on Daishinsho's back. The hands began to glow with an mysterious green. _Tenchijo _fired a shot from one of its normal cannons, and Daishinsho pushed his hand out, blocking the shell.

-z-

Inside the giant, Genkimaru panted, his hand outstretched. Even though Daishinsho protected him from almost all damage, he occasionally felt a slight shock. Rearing back, he released a mighty roar-

-z-

-And Daishinsho did the same, in a voice that echoed throughout the whole of Ark.


	13. Tenchijo on fire: Genkimaru's Roar!

Chapter 7: _Tenchijo _on fire: Genkimaru's Roar!

As the Kibao and Buriten armies waged war, Daishinsho roared. He held out a glowing green hand, sending up a giant ray of light straight into the sky. From his place on the flying Entengo, Shute stared at it in wonder. Over Buritenmaru's camp, a giant ray of light came down over the giant sword in the compound. The rope tied over it shattered instantly, knocking off the Nobusshi clinging to it. Now free, the sword lifted itself out of its hilt, taking to the heavens.

Buritenmaru watched in amazement at this display of power. "Dairyogoku _Sword!_"

In Daishinsho's ray, the Sword floated down into his hands. Compared to the giant Gundam, _Dairyogoku _Sword was about four times his size. A weapon now in hand, Daishinsho turned towards _Tenchijo_. The armored castle let fly with more cannon-fire, but the shells had no effect on the giant's armor.

-z-

_I'm coming, _Genkimaru thought, gripping his knife as if it were the Sword. "Kibaomaru!"

-z-

Daishinsho moved stomped forward. The castle's Emblem Cannon fired, but it didn't matter. Daishinsho's stride may have been slow, but nothing _Tenchijo_ had could make it slower.

-z-

"You'll never stop me!" Genkimaru yelled.

-z-

After the Emblem Cannon fired another useless shot, Kibaomaru hopped on it.

"Genkimaru, you brat!" The warlord swore, shaking a fist at the advancing giant.

"_Yah!_"

Kibaomaru remembered the fight he was in, and jumped away onto the lower roof as Bakunetsumaru landed on the Emblem Cannon, chopping his swords down.

"Kibaomaru!" Bakunetsumaru yelled, following the warlord. "My friend Kujakumaru took the wrong path because of you!" Shaking his head, he said, "I believe there must be many others like him. Because of this, I'll never forgive you!"

"_I _am the one who does the forgiving, samurai!" Kibaomaru retorted, "If you have something more to say to me, it will have to wait until after you defeat me!"

That was enough talking for Bakunetsumaru. He shot forward and sliced a flaming X into the air.

"_Kenpu! Tenkyo-Ken!_" The Blazing Samurai yelled.

Kibaomaru held up his sword, and the blade began to crackle with electricity.

"_Thunderbird Tenbazan!_" Kibaomaru roared, and swung his sword. Lightning shot from the blade, and the warlord cut through Bakunetsumaru's _Tenkyo-Ken_, into the samurai. The clash of power caused a great explosion, and Bakunetsumaru was knocked back onto the walkway, crashing into corner of the railing. Kibaomaru jumped back up as well, several meters from Baku'.

"Is that all you can do?" Kibaomaru asked, chuckling.

-z-

While Kibaomaru taunted Bakunetsumaru, Kinkaku and Ginkaku had aimed the _Tanega _Rifle at him.

"Direction okay!" Kinkaku reported.

"Trajectory set!" Ginkaku reported.

Buritenmaru muttered, looking through the crosshairs. When it seemed like they had a lock, Daishinsho stepped in the way. Buritenmaru grumbled. The final battle was crazy enough as it was without someone getting in his line of fire.

-z-

Behind the castle, another battle was not showing any sign of ending.

"_Kiju Great Wild Salvo!_" Kijumaru yelled, firing off all of his guns.

The barrage of shells exploded all around Gunpanzer.

"Huh!" Gunpanzer snorted, turning to the claw Musha Gundam. "That was nothin'!"

Captain flew up from behind Gunpanzer and fired from his rods.

"_Explode! Bakuhammer!_" Bakuhamaru hollered, slapping multiple balls of purple energy at Captain.

Captain was able to dodge all but one, knocking him down with a cry of pain.

Up in the air, Mokinmaru faced off against Zero, laughing triumphantly as he struck at the Winged Knight. Zero held up his shield, desperately blocking the assault, backing away from the Sword of Heaven.

"Say your prayers!" Mokinmaru yelled, flying forward. His eyes widened and he stopped. Now flying around him were multiple Zeros! "Is…is this some kind of magic?"

Nodding at his confusion, Rele turned to Zero and said, "Now go for it, Zero!"

"Thank you, your highness!" Zero said, flying at Mokinmaru. "I'm on my way!"

"_Hagane Iron Sphere!_"

Haganemaru shot at Zero, spinning, smashing him in the chest. The Winged Knight screamed in pain as he went flying.

"_Zero!_" Rele cried.

-z-

At the walkway on the front of the castle, Shute flew down with Entengo behind Bakunetsumaru. The samurai had just barely gotten up from Kibaomaru's strike.

"Bakunetsumaru!" Shute cried, "Are you all right?"

Panting, Bakunetsumaru yelled, "Shute, stay back!"

Laughing, Kibaomaru's wings spread out. "Now I can destroy two for the price of one!"

Kibaomaru charged, his sword raised. Shute and Bakunetsumaru cried out in alarm.

-z-

At this time, Daishinsho had stepped out of the way for Buritenmaru, allowing him to lock back onto Kibaomaru. Taking note of the warlord's movement and the distance between them, Buritenmaru had his generals move the gun accordingly.

"Easy does it, now…" Buritenmaru muttered, "A finely tuned eye… _Bingo!_" they had a lock! "It's my castle! _Fire!_"

Buritenmaru pulled the trigger, and the _Tanega _Rifle _Tancho Crane _fired. Because Buritenmaru no longer had the strength to carry the gun itself, and neither Kinkaku and Ginkaku combined had it, the recoil of the blast knocked all of them off their feet. The Bullet of _Tancho Crane _rocketed towards _Tenchijo _with all the speed of a shooting star.

-z-

Kibaomaru faintly heard whistling sound of an incoming projectile, and looked away from Bakunetsumaru. "What!"

Seeing the Bullet flying his way, he moved, but not quickly enough. The Bullet struck his left wing, and continued to rocket into the castle.

"How could I be so careless!" Kibaomaru screamed as jolts of pain coursed through his body.

But his injury was nothing compared to what happened next. The spot where the Bullet had impacted began to glow, giving off a bright light. Bakunetsumaru and Shute(Who was flown back by the magic circle) gasped as the light reached their eyes.

And then the walkway exploded with a thunderous noise.

-z-

Behind the castle, all players looked up from their battle at the sound of blast.

"That can't be!" Bakuhamaru exclaimed.

"Lord Kibaomaru!" Mokinmaru cried.

In the air, Princess Rele and Zero stared as the castle's top half became consumed in flames.

"Shute!" Rele cried fearfully.

On the ground, Captain and Gunpanzer watched the fire in horror.

"Our boys are up there!" Gunpanzer yelled.

"_Oh no!_" Captain cried.

-z-

"_Bakunetsumaru!_" Shute cried.

-z-

As the fires danced around him, Kibaomaru shook a fist in the direction of the camp.

"Blast you, Buritenmaru!" He swore, "You finally used the _Tanega _Rifle _Tancho Crane_, but still you cannot destroy me!"

An angry yell was heard, and Kibaomaru looked towards Bakunetsumaru. The samurai was struggling to his feet.

"You're still alive?" Kibaomaru asked irritably.

"I feel it…" Bakunetsumaru groaned, trying to stay standing. He took a few steps forward. Looking up, a fire exploded in his eyes. "I feel it! This blaze is the rage of _Ark!_"

-z-

The _Bakushin _Armor glowed, and blasted up from Buritenmaru's compound. The burning armor rocketed across the sky towards _Tenchijo. _Once it was over Daishinsho, it exploded in a burst of fire.

-z-

"The Armor!" Genkimaru exclaimed as he witnessed the sight.

-z-

Kibaomaru reeled back as Bakunetsumaru's body exploded with a blast of flames, his normal armor leaving him. New armor rained down from above through a pillar of fire. Kibaomaru watched as this new armor fitted itself onto Bakunetsumaru's body, shocked and amazed.

"The _Bakushin Armor!_" Kibaomaru cried in amazement.

His transformation now complete, the Blazing Samurai made several strikes and slashes in the air before taking a fighting stance. Several burning characters exploded from his chest stone.

"Sword of fire! Bakushinmaru, blaze!" He screamed.

-z-

"Bakushinmaru…" Shute breathed as he and Entengo watched the fireworks, "How cool!"

-z-

His strength renewed by the Armor, Bakushinmaru stood straight up faced down Kibaomaru.

"I cannot rest until peace is restored to Ark!" The samurai yelled.

"How impressive!" Kibaomaru retorted, "Then show me your great technique that matches your words!"

The two Musha Gundams charged at each other and began to clash. With his new power, Bakushinmaru was able to match Kibaomaru's strength, and was fast enough to keep up with his blows. Kibaomaru swung down, but Bakushinmaru blocked it, holding steady against the warlord's force. Even as they duel, _Tenchijo _continued to fire at Daishinsho, who refused to slow down his advance on the castle.

"KIBAOMARU!" Daishinsho yelled.

-z-

"There's no mistake that I have your blood within me!" Genkimaru shouted, "That's why _I _am the one who has to defeat you-"

-z-

"-AND BRING AN END TO THIS TERRIBLE WAR IN ARK!" Daishinsho finished.

The Emblem Cannon fired again, but as the Kibao emblem exploded into the air, Daishinsho took a running leap, flying across the valley, landing in front of _Tenchijo._

"I'LL CRUSH THAT FAMILY EMBLEM!" Daishinsho bellowed, speared the _Dairyogoku _Sword into the Emblem Cannon, and pushed its blade further and further into the castle.

Bakushinmaru and Kibaomaru pushed off from each other, and stared at it.

The _Dairyogoku _Sword went right through _Tenchijo_, going past Daishinsho's room until its tip finally reached the rear of the castle, bursting out of the doors. The Emblem Cannon flashed, and the castle's other weapons began to slow down.

"_What?_" Mokinmaru cried, watching the blade fan's movements. "It's stopping!"

The gigantic hammer fell, as did the mace. The massive pot of fire in front of the castle went out.

_Tenchijo _was dead.

Like rats abandoning a sinking ship, the Zako Busshi fled the castle, despite the yells of the remaining Nobusshi guards.

Shute stared at all of this from above, wide-eyed. "This is great…"

From the burning walkway, Kibaomaru stared at the giant bitterly. "Daishinsho…"

"Let's finish this!" Bakushinmaru screamed, "_Now!_"

Kibaomaru turned, just in time to see Bakushinmaru charge into him, propelled by his own flames. The burning samurai pushed Kibaomaru was such force that they went flying from _Tenchijo_, still fighting as they tumbled through the sky.

-z-

Genkimaru turned from _Tenchijo _and watched them go. "…Huh!"

-z-

Bakushinmaru and Kibaomaru landed far away from _Tenchijo_ in another part of the valley. When they hit the ground, there was a mighty blast of fire as they rocketed up into the air, clashing blades at an immense speed. When they reached the height of their propelled, they separated, falling to the ground. When he landed, Kibaomaru fell to one knee, panting. Bakushinmaru bent over when he landed, but remained on both feet.

"Daishinsho…" Kibaomaru panted bitterly, "The _Tanega _Rifle…and the _Bakushin _Armor…" Getting up, he turned his gaze to the burning castle ahead. "And now, even _Tenchijo _is lost to me."

"Do you still want to fight?" Bakunetsumaru demanded, standing up.

"Of course!" Kibaomaru cried, whirling at the samurai. "My path of ambition from this one sword! Even if I lose everything now, I'll just start again from zero!" With that, Kibaomaru charged.

Bakushinmaru was already running at him. "Why don't you apply that attitude to _justice!_"

"Here is _my_ justice!" Kibaomaru yelled, and his sword became electrified again. He swung it down, shooting out bolts of lightning at Bakushinmaru.

But the Blazing Samurai held up his swords at a cross, blocking the bolts as his body flared up. As they charged, the lightning dissipated.

"_What!_" Kibaomaru cried.

"_Kibaomaru!_" Bakushinmaru yelled as he ran towards the warlord.

The two warriors clashed, once again creating sparks as Bakushinmaru's fire and Kibaomaru's lightning clashed. After several strikes, their blades locked.

"Then I'll follow the justice I believe in!" Bakushinmaru yelled. They clashed again, and then locked blades once more. "And I'll honor the spirit of the _Bakushin _Armor!"

Bakushinmaru pulled out of the lock and slashed at Kibaomaru, but the warlord jumped back in time to avoid the blow. The points on Bakushinmaru's armor began to glow and draw in energy.

"_Bakka…Tensho…Ignite!_" Bakushinmaru yelled, and emitted a powerful explosion.

"_Noooo!_" Kibaomaru screamed as the fiery blast rammed into him.

The ever expanding sphere of flames destroyed a piece of a nearby bamboo wall set along the valley, and in the center of the explosion, Bakushinmaru up. Seeing Kibaomaru fall towards from where the explosion blew him, the samurai readied his swords and leapt. Time slowed down, and the two warriors struck as they passed each other. Kibaomaru had missed, and so did Bakushinmaru, apparently…until Kibaomaru felt a pain in his chest, and realized that the younger Musha Gundam had chipped his chest stone with his other sword. As the explosion died out, Kibaomaru fell…

-z-

"_Bakushinmaru!_"

Having seen the explosion, Shute had the magic circle land, and rode Entengo into the giant crater the explosion had created. The area felt warm, as thin pillars of smoke drifted up into the air from various points. In the very center of the crater, Bakushinmaru stood over the fallen form of Kibaomaru.

"Bakushinmaru!" Shute cried, and jumped off Entengo's saddle when they arrived. "Are you all right?"

Bakushinmaru nodded. "Yeah."

Shute looked down at the warlord. "Is Kibaomaru…"  
"You said your name was Shute, didn't you?" Kibaomaru asked, pushing himself up. Groaning, he said, "I don't think that I…can another…_shogi _match with you…unfortunately."

"What are you talking about?" Shute asked, "Why don't you play with Genkimaru from now on? As much as you want?"

Kibaomaru stared ahead, not looking at the human boy. He had little time to mull over Shute's words when the ground shook and a shadow fell over them. Looking up, he saw the monstrous form of a giant Gundam tower over them.

"Musha Daishinsho!" Shute cried.

Daishinsho's right had glowed, and a dagger formed of blue energy manifested in its grip, the point of the blade directed at Kibaomaru. Seeing what was next, Shute jumped in front of the warlord, holding out his arms.

"Genkimaru, don't do it!" Shute yelled, "This guy is your father!"

"STAY BACK, SHUTE!" Daishinsho boomed.

-z-

"That guy betrayed Ark!" Genkimaru yelled, "That guy betrayed _me!_ And that guy betrayed _my mother!_ There's no way I can let him live!"

-z-

"No, Genki'! No- Wha-!" Shute was shoved aside by Kibaomaru as the warlord stood up.

"Shute!" Bakunetsumaru said as the boy stumbled over towards him.

Regaining his bearings, Shute turned around and looked on in shock as he saw the warlord stand diligently in front of the blade.

"Kibaomaru!" Shute cried.

-z-

Staring down at his estranged father, Genkimaru gritted his teeth. How _dare _he not show fear!

-z-

"No, stop!" Shute yelled.

"Shute, listen to me," Bakushinmaru said, taking Shute's shoulder. "Right now it's a time of war. Even a father and son may be destined to be enemies and there's nothing we can do for them!"

Shute looked at him shock. "That _can't _be!"

"Finish me!"

The two of them and Entengo looked at Kibaomaru.

"You know what you must do," Kibaomaru said, staring down the blade unflinchingly. "It's checkmate. But now, _I _know the taste of defeat."

-z-

Genkimaru tightened his grip on his dagger at Kibaomaru's words. He wasn't going to try to bargain? He wasn't going to try to worm out of this? The traitor who joined the Dark Axis was…giving up?

-z-

Daishinsho didn't move. He remained as he was, never taking his eyes of Kibaomaru.

Shute looked on sadly. "That's not…the way…" He whispered.

When it became apparent that Daishinsho wasn't going to strike anytime soon, Kibaomaru bowed his head.

"If you were truly my son," The warlord said, "You would show no mercy."

-z-

Genkimaru growled, his eyes wavering. "If you were truly my father… I wouldn't have to do this!"

-z-

Even as the rest of the world moved around them, time froze for those at the crater. Shute looked up, and saw the sun rising behind the mountain. Dawn.

-z-

Genkimaru's eyes hardened.

-z-

Daishinsho pulled his dagger back, and began to roar.

"_Nooo!_" Shute screamed.

Daishinsho chopped the dagger down with a gigantic thud, shaking the ground. A massive explosion of dirt was kicked up by the force of the impact. But when Shute and Bakushinmaru risked opening their eyes, they saw that the dagger's blade had dug itself deep into the earth…

…_Next _to Kibaomaru!

The warlord looked up at Daishinsho in confusion. Shute smiled widely.

The dagger vanished from Daishinsho's hand…

-z-

…As Genkimaru's fell to the floor. Sniffling, the little Musha Gundam threw his head back and began to cry, years of sorrow and loneliness flooding past the blockade he had built in his heart.

-z-

All present watched in wonder as sobs- Genkimaru's sobs- echoed from within Daishinsho.

"Genkimaru…" Shute murmured.

Bakushinmaru nodded. "He made the right decision."

Kibaomaru stared up at Daishinsho, thinking, _To live life in…defeat!_

-z-

Genkimaru, still sobbing, wiped the tears from his eyes when he heard it. Them.

The Nobusshi fighting.

-z-

"Victory is ours, since we have Daishinsho on our side!" A Buriten Nobusshi captain yelled, leading a charge of soldiers.

"Defeat the Kibao Army!" Another Nobusshi yelled.

"Charge!" A Kibao captain yelled, leading his troops. "The conquering of Ark is at a pass if we can defeat them! Let's go!"

The two armies continued their fighting, as they have all through the night. The sounds of clashing blades, flying arrows, and falling soldiers filled the air…

-z-

…And Genkimaru's ears. The Musha Gundam clenched his fists. With a look of fury on his face, he whirled at the battlefield.

-z-

Daishinsho's eyes lit up, and the giant Gundam began to move.

"Genkimaru!" Shute cried.

As the battle raged on, Daishinsho stomped towards the still-burning _Tenchijo. _Zako Busshi that had mulled about the castle fled in fear of the hulking Gundam Goliath, wailing.

-z-

Glaring at the fighting armies, Genkimaru growled "You guys…" and bent over.

-z-

Daishinsho placed his hands underneath _Tenchijo._

"Daishinsho!" Mokinmaru gasped, as he and Haganemaru watched.

"YOU GUYS…" Daishinsho growled, straining.

-z-

"We shouldn't keep fighting like this!" Genkimaru growled, and lifted his hands. "Let's put an end to this war _now!_"

-z-

In both a growl and roar, Daishinsho began to lift the castle up, tilting it on its side.

"_Tenchijo!_" Shute cried, watching from the crater.

The rest of the Gundam Force, from the ground, also stared at this sight.

"Whoa!" Captain gasped.

-z-

Gritting his teeth, Genkimaru threw his hands in the air and yelled, "_Tenchijo Gaeshi!_"

-z-

In more burst of movement, Daishinsho _tossed _the castle into the air! The Kibao Horde yelled in alarm as they lost their footing- Mokinmaru clung to his tower, while Haganemaru retracted into his ball, rolling around aimlessly. The Nobusshi stopped fighting to watch as _Tenchijo _sailed through the air, turning upside down as it went on its aerial journey. The castle landed outside of the valley, in a lake just on the other side of a wall. The force of its landing caused a monstrous tremor that could be felt everywhere, including Buritenmaru's camp- where the shock bounced Zapper's gang out of the jail.

Water sent up by _Tenchijo's _splash rained down, showering the everyone in the valley. The Nobusshi stared at it in amazenment.

-z-

With water dripping down his mustache, Buritenmaru shook himself dry. Looking up, he saw that the child-made rain had cast a rainbow above the mountain.

-z-

One by one, the Nobusshi dropped their weapons. Kibao, Buriten…none of it mattered now. They were done fighting. Bit by bit, the soldiers laid down their arms. Off to the side, the Zako Busshi looked from one army to the other, confused. The Nobusshi looked up at the rainbow, their hearts at ease.

-z-

Panting, Genkimaru grinned. The war was finally over. Just as he began to laugh, the floor started to shine.

-z-

Shute gave a start. "Daishinsho!"

The giant Gundam was glowing! Underneath the over-turned _Tenchijo_, the _Dairyogoku _Sword began to glow as well, as did its hilt in Buritenmaru's camp. The weapon vanished, becoming giant balls of light that shrank down into nothingness.

-z-

"Hey," Genkimaru murmured, staring as his shining surroundings. "What on earth is _this?_"

Genkimaru looked around in slowly escalating panic as his vision became obscured by light.

-z-

Daishinsho transformed into a glorious ball of golden light, almost like a miniature sun. From within that light came a white boat with a unicorn –head figurehead, with an empty suit of golden samurai armor. As the boat flew off, Shute realized that he had seen it before.

His arms limp and his eyes wide, Shute asked, "Is that, by any chance…"

Bakushinmaru nodded. "Yes. That's the Dai-Shogun's Ship of the Golden Crest."

Kibaomaru stared at the Ship, awed at its brilliance. As the Ship of the Golden Crest flew off, the ball of light it came from floated down to the ground, fading away…or rather, _retracting in_…to Genkimaru. The Musha Gundam kid watched the Ship, absolutely astounded by what had just happened.

-z-

From his pine tree, Cobramaru looked down at the child, contemplating. He had seen that very same Ship and armor before in Neotopia, worn by a Musha-Gundam who could manipulate space, calling himself the Dai-Shogun. And now, this child…

"Genkimaru!"

Cobramaru's thoughts were cut off when he saw the Gundam Force rush to Genkimaru.

-z-

"Are you all right?" Shute yelled, waving his hand as he ran towards Genkimaru, with the rest of the Gundam Force flying/rolling/galloping behind him.

"You guys are okay!" Genkimaru cried, and ran to them.

"Hooray!" Princess Rele cheered.

"Y'done good, little buddy!" Gunpanzer crowed.

"Way to go!" Captain said.  
"You did it again!" Zero laughed.

"Yeah!" Bakushinmaru grinned.

Genkimaru, his heart now lighter, laughed out loud; glad to be with his friends again. The gang came together in a massive group, celebrating their reunion.

-z-

_The Dai-Shogun…_ Kibaomaru thought, staring up at the rainbow the Ship was flying towards. _The one who guides Ark on the path of truth and virtue… _

_The future Dai-Shogun…is my _son.


	14. Preview

A preview of the next _SD Gundam Force _book;

Everyone on the ground stared in horror as the light from the explosion filled the skies. The land where General's beam had struck was so far out of sight, and yet they could see and feel its power from where they stood. It was terrifying.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this." Princess Rele whispered.

"Your highness," Zero said, landing beside her. "What is it?"

Princess Rele glanced at Zero before looking ahead. "In addition to the prophecy about you and the Gundam Force, there was another one I never told you about. It predicted the extermination of the whole universe…by the Light of Destruction. I never really know when such a thing was going to happen…until now."

"This is the prophecy?" Zero gasped. Ahead, Captain and Shute looked back at Rele.

"If we don't stop this light and soon," Rele said, "We're all doomed!"

Shute and Captain stared at the princess in shock. The light from the explosion died down shortly afterward, and the sky resumed its purple color.

"That was only 0.01% of his power," Gerbera chuckled evilly, "When revived, he will destroy not only Ark, but _all _dimensions!"

Shute glared at the professor, but his anger was cut when he saw a red circle appear in the sky- the General's dimensional portal! A crimson beam shot out of the portal and struck the Kibao Horde, but instead of being injured, the four of them were pulled back into the portal.

-z-

The Kibao Horde were pulled into a gigantic filled, whose floors were dotted with large melting pits, surrounded by large piles of leftover armor.

"Wha- What's going on?" Haganemaru asked as they looked around their new surroundings.

The General released his hold on the Musha Gundams, and they fell on opposite sides of the room.

"Where are we?" Bakuhamaru demanded.

The General's free-floating giant hand then appeared over them and fired from his finger-cannons, causing Kijumaru and Haganemaru to jump back. Unfortunately, Haganemaru ended falling into a melting pit!

"_Haganemaru!_" Bakuhamaru screamed.

Immediately, the Musha Gundam leapt out of the pit. His iron ball had protected him.

"_Ouch, ouch, hot-hot-hot!_" He screamed, waving his arms frantically.

The General's other hand appeared, staring down at the Kibao Horde with its eye. The Horde took fighting stances.

"I don't like the way he's looking us over." Bakuhamaru growled.

"Yeah," Mokinmaru added, "Like we're the main course of its next meal!"

-z-

Outside the fortress, the General's portal opened up, and began to fire his tractor beam. Captain leaped away, just barely avoiding being caught.

"Do not resist!" Gerbera yelled "You'll be part of a force much greater than yourself!"

Coming Soon

**SD Gundam Force**

Book 8

_Decisive Battle of the Dark Axis_


End file.
